Heartland- The Story of Amy and Ty
by Cnglee
Summary: This is how I could see season 8 going.
1. Chapter 1

**This story starts with Amy in Europe traveling with Prince Ahmed and his crew. Ty is back at Heartland with Amy's family trying to finish his veterinarian degree and working closely with Scott. Amy has been gone for almost 2 months. This is a story about how Ty and Amy will cope with a ton of life changes coming at them at once. This is told mainly from Amy's POV. Enjoy and feel free to write reviews.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Amy was standing in her travel trailer waiting for the results of the little white stick. She had been feeling really off lately and realized yesterday that she was over a week late. As she stood watching her cell phone timer count down her mind wandered 2 months back...

_Amy would be leaving for Europe in the morning. She and Ty were in the loft enjoying their last night together._

_"I have to admit I'm a little nervous. I mean what if I get there and I'm not what they expect?"_

_"Amy you'll be fine. You're amazing and Ahmed knows that."_

_"I just wish you could come with me."_

_"I know but it's only a few months right? You'll be back in November and we'll get married in June like we've planned."_

_"Well...There is something I want to do before I leave."_

_"What?"_

_Amy didn't answer instead she flipped on top of him and kissed him. He responded and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. They made out a little more and then Ty rolled on top of her. He slipped his tounge into Amy's mouth and Amy opened her mouth more to give him better access. But then Amy did something that took Ty by surprise. She snuck her hands to the front of his pants and unbuckled his belt. Her hands shook as she unbuttoned his jeans. His hands quickly stopped her._

_"Amy what are you doing. We had agreed to wait."_

_"I know but I want you to have my whole heart when I leave. That way I know you won't leave.'_

_"Amy I'm not going anywhere."_

_She looked up at him and a single tear slid down her cheek._

_"Please Ty? Make love to me."_

_He gulped but he knew that she would be so hurt if he refused. So he sighed and leaned down and kissed her. Then he pulled away and pulled off his jeans and his shirt. Amy's eyes gleamed and she copied. She pulled Ty back down to her and kissed him. He slowly began kissing her neck, sucking on her pulse point. He quickly slid off his boxers but before he removed her panties he hesitated. Amy looked down and nodded at him and helped slide them off. Ty didn't have a condom but he figured if he pulled out they would be ok. So he whispered in her ear that it would probably hurt before joining their bodies together gently. It did hurt Amy a lot but Ty was very gentle. After a few seconds it started feeling good. Amy pulled Ty as close as possible. He thrusted in a few more times and when he felt her walls squeezing him and he started softening he quickly pulled out. He layed on top of her for a few moments before rolling onto his side and pulling her close._

_"I love you Amy."_

_"I love you too Ty."_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Amy jumped when her cell phone timer went off. Her heart was pounding and her hands were shaking. She walked over to the counter and looked at the stick. When she saw the little pink, very clear plus sign she cried. How could she have a baby now? She and Ty weren't even married yet and both of their careers were just starting to really take off. It was horrible timing. She didn't know what she wanted to do but she did know that she couldn't tell anyone yet. Ty would want to keep it she knew he would. Plus if Ahmed found out he would most likely send her home. She quickly hid the stick in the tiny bathroom drawer and walked outside to the makeshift stables. She was just tacking up a horse when Ahmed came over to the stall.

"Amy is there anyway you can come look at Aladdin, the stallion 2 stalls down."

"Of course. What seems to be the problem?"

"He keeps getting freaked out by loud noises. I don't understand why he hasn't ever had a problem before now."

"Ok i'll take a look at him right away."

Ahmed walked into his trailer and Amy went to Aladdin's stall. He was beautiful. He reminded Amy of Spartan. Amy slowly opened the stall door and walked in.

"Hey boy." She kept her voice quiet and walked slowly. The horse looked at her a whinnied. Amy held her hand out for him to smell. He did and nuzzled his head against her hand. She petted his neck. Then a handler was getting another horse out of a stall and accidently knocked over a rake. Aladdin reared up and Amy fell backwards. Aladdin's hooves came right down on Amy's ribs. She screamed out in pain. A few crew members quickly pulled her from the stall. They were asking her questions but all Amy could think about was the little life growing inside of her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour later Amy was laying on a bed in the emergency room. Her adrenaline had been pumping until now. Now she was worried about her unborn child. She was suppose to protect it and now Amy didn't know if it was even still alive. Amy looked at her cell phone which was lying on the bedside table. She wanted to call Ty. She wanted to tell him everything and for him to come and tell her everything would be ok. But she couldn't. However she needed to call someone and at least tell someone at Heartland what had happened. So she picked up her phone and called the house line. It rang twice until someone answered.

"Hello? Heartland ranch." Amy almost giggled as Katie could barely say Heartland.

"Hi Katie it's Aunt Amy."

Amy heard a gasp and then tiny feet running shouting "Mommy, Mommy it's Aunt Amy!"

Amy instinctively put a hand over her stomach. She could here people shuffling until her grandfather's voice spoke to her.

"Hi Amy. How's Europe?"

"It's uhh good. How's everyone."

"Fine everyone is just fine. How are you doing. I hope you're taking care of yourself."

"Umm that's actually why I'm calling."

She hesitated before telling her grandfather what had happened."

"I was working with a horse that was having a problem with loud noises. I was really starting to get him comfortable and someone accidently made a rake fall over. Aladdin went nuts and reared on me and I fell. He came down on my ribs."

"Amy you know better then to get in a confined space with a spooked horse. Why didn't you take him outside?"

"I wasn't thinking very clearly."

"I know you weren't. Are you ok? Where are you?"

"Ahmed made me go to the hospital so I'm in the emergency room. I'm waiting for x-rays."

"X-RAYS! It's bad enough that the doctors are ordering x-rays."

Amy could hear Ty and Lou's voices asking Jack questions.

"Grandpa calm down! The doctor says it is procedure. At least I think that is what he said he has a pretty heavy accent. I just wanted to warn Lou that the insurance would be getting a bill."

"Don't worry about the money Amy. You call me when the doctor gives you results ok?"

"Ok I promise. I love you guys."

"We love you too Amy."

Amy no sooner hung up the phone that her doctor came in. She had told him that she thought she was pregnant so he wanted to run a blood test.

"Miss. Fleming?"

"Yes." Amy sat up in bed.

"Well we ran your blood test and you are pregnant. Between 7-8 weeks I would say."

"So when would it be due?"

"March 6th. But that is just a guess based of the dates you gave me. A ob/gyn could be more accurate. Now I want to get an x-ray of your ribs. To keep baby safe we will but a lead blanket over your stomach."

"Ok."

After another 2 hours Amy finally got good news. Both she and the baby were fine however she had a fractured rib. Amy felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She was definitely pregnant and she was actually happy now. The idea of loosing her baby before even getting to meet it had gotten to her. Now she was excited but really nervous to tell Ty.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ty was pacing around the kitchen. he couldn't figure out how Jack and Lou were so calm. Amy, his Amy, had been hurt. He was waiting for her phone call saying whether or not she was ok. Mercifully the land line rang. Lou answered it immediately and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lou it's Amy."

"Hey Amy your on speaker. Are you ok?"

"Yes. I fractured my rib but the doctor says it will heal fairly quickly. He just recommended a day off of work."

Jack answered her before Lou of Ty had the chance, "Are you sure your ok?"

"Yes Grandpa. I'm going to talk to Ahmed about some time off."

"Ok Amy just take care of yourself and be careful."

"I will."

"Well Ty is here too."

"Oh, hey Ty."

"Hey, are you sure you are ok."

"I'm positive I'm fine. I promise. I love you guys."

Lou spoke for all of them, "We love you too Amy. Just do us a favor and be more careful."

"I will. Bye."

With that she hung up the phone. Ty had a weird feeling that she wasn't being completely honest.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy wanted to tell Ahmed what was going on. He needed to know that she is pregnant since it will effect her job. She realized yesterday that it was her responsibility to take care and protect this baby. So far she thought she was doing a pretty sucky job. She hasn't even been eating well. She normally has no time to cook a proper meal or to grocery shop so it's mostly take out for her. She realized that a growing baby needs more nutrition then that. Plus if she were to get seriously injured by a horse it could kill the baby. So she walked in to Ahmed's office before her shift. He was reading something on his laptop when she quietly knocked.

"Amy. Come in."

"Thanks. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Alright, have a seat."

Amy sat and took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I recently found out that I am pregnant."

"Wow, congratulations. Was this planned?"

"Not at all and it took me a few days to come around to the news. But I see that it is a blessing."

"Well then again congratulations. Does Ty know?"

"No. I don't want to tell him over the phone and he can't afford to fly out here. But it's not something I can put off till November if I'm due in March."

"I completely agree. How about you go home for a week or two. I have some new horses flying back anyways. I'll get you a round trip ticket and you can escort the horses."

Amy could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"Really?"

"Yes, you need to talk to Ty and I need someone to travel with the horses."

"Ok. Thank you so much."

"Of, course and when you come back you can do light training. However if something happens feel free to tell me and I can cancel your contract and pay you for your time."

"Thank you so much."

"Well you better go pack. You leave in the morning."

"Alright."

Amy practically ran to her trailer in less then 48 hours she would be back at Heartland.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy was standing at the Heartland entrance staring at it. She was excited and nervous, but mainly she was excited. She wheeled her suitcase behind her and walked up the driveway. She saw Katie and Georgie standing by the round pen with Lou watching Jack and Ty work with a horse. Georgie spotted her and came running.

"Amy!" At that everyone turned and looked at her. Amy caught Georgie into a hug.

"Hey Georgie." Amy bent down and picked up Katie and walked towards the round pen while Georgie grabbed her suitcase.

"Hi everyone."

"Amy." Lou hugged her sister. "What are you doing back?"

"Ahmed needed someone to escort some horses back and I was getting a little homesick. I'm only home for a week."

"Oh ok."

Ty and Jack came out of the round pen and hugged her. Ty grabbed her suitcase from Georgie and helped her carry it inside and up to her room. As soon as he set the suitcase down he pulled her into a hug.

"It is so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." She breathed in the scent of his jacket. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

Amy pulled away and hesitated. She couldn't keep her secret any longer.

"I need to tell you something and I don't know if you will like it."

He looked nervous, "Ok."

"You might want to sit down."

"No I'm good."

"Ok...I'm pregnant."

Ty just stared at her for a minute. Amy was actually worried that he had stopped breathing. But then he smiled.

"Are you serious."

"Yes. I know we didn't plan it but-" She was cut off by Ty's lips. When he pulled away he knelt on the ground and put a hand to her stomach.

"There's a baby in here."

Amy laughed, "Yes."

She put her hand over Ty's.

"This is amazing."

"Your ok with this?"

Ty looked up at her with a huge grin on his face.

"Ya, of course. I love you and I love our baby."

He took his hand off her stomach and placed a kiss there.

Amy felt a tear slide down her cheek. She was so happy that Ty was as excited as she was. He stood up and kissed her again.

"I love you Amy."

"I love you too."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy and Ty decided to tell everyone at dinner tonight. They were all seated and Amy was telling them all about her work in Europe. Tim, Caleb and Mallory made a point to come. As Lou brought out the pies for dessert Amy glanced at Ty. He grinned at her and grabbed her hand under the table. Amy took a deep breath and cleared her throat getting everyone's attention.

"Um Ty and I have some news."

Everyone looked at her and waited for her to continue.

"We're expecting."

Georgie and Mallory gave excited squeals. Lou, Peter, Lisa, and Caleb stood up, hugged Amy and shook Ty's hand. Jack took a minute to process and gave his congratulations. Tim was red faced. He took a few deep breaths and calmed down.

"You two are going to have a baby."

"Yes Dad."

"What are you going to do about Europe."

"I already told Ahmed and he agreed I would have to be more careful at work and that if I feel that I can no longer do my job anymore he will let me out of my contract and pay me the money for the rest of the time."

"Oh, ok I just didn't want you to think that you can do everything that you normally did. You're going to have to be extra careful."

"I know Dad."

After dinner Ty and Amy went up to her room and layed down on the bed.

"So that went better then expected."

"I know I thought Grandpa and Dad would be upset but they seem fine with it."

"How do you feel?"

"Ok, excited but I really want to see a doctor before I go back to Europe just to make sure everything is ok."

"Sounds good I want to make sure both of you are ok. How long do you think you will stay in Europe?"

"As long as I still can. We really need the money if we're having a baby."

"Yeah. I was thinking, since I only have 2 more classes to finish I could pick up some extra shifts with Scott. I could earn up to $350 a week that way. Every little bit helps."

"Are you sure? I mean you already have so much on your plate."

"I'll be fine."

"Did I mention I love you?"

"Once or twice."

He leaned down and sweetly kissed her then he kissed the spot where their baby was growing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy and Ty were sitting in the waiting room waiting to be called for their appointment. They were at the ob/gyn in Hudson County for their first sonogram.

"Miss. Fleming?"

Amy and Tyler stood and followed a nurse through the door. After she weighed Amy she lead them into a small exam room. She began asking Amy some basic questions about her eating and sleeping habits and her symptoms. She told her to change into a gown and told them that the doctor would be in shortly. Amy changed and sat on the table. She had just adjusted the scratchy blanket on her lap when the doctor walked in.

"Hello Amy. I'm Dr. Pratt."

"Hi, this is my fiancé Ty Borden."

"Hello Ty," Dr. Pratt shook Ty's hand then he walked over to a machine in the corner and pulled it out.

"Alright so you said that you are between 8-9 weeks?"

"That's what the doctor in Europe told me. He said my due date was most likely be March 6th."

"Ok lets take a look. Lay back for me."

He turned on the machine and grabbed a bottle that was next to it.

"Ok this will be a little cool."

He squirted the gel onto Amy's still flat stomach. Ty grabbed her hand and they both looked at the screen. The doctor moved the doppler around her stomach until he found the baby. Suddenly the sound of their baby's heartbeat filled the tiny room. It was the best thing Amy had ever heard.

"Alright the baby's heartbeat sounds good and your other doctor was right about the due date."

He moved the doppler again and an image came onto the screen. Ty tightened his grip on Amy's hand. She glanced up at him smiling and saw a huge grin and teary eyes. She looked back at the screen in awe. That was their son or daughter.

"Ok the baby looks good. Here is an arm and here's the head."

Amy was starting to tear up now. This was something that she and Ty created together. This was a miracle. The doctor pulled the doppler off of Amy and the nurse helped her wipe the gel off of her stomach and readjust her gown. Amy sat up and leaned into Ty.

"Alright everything looks healthy so far. Here are some pamphlets for both of you on general prenatal care and what to expect over the next few weeks. I want to stress to you the importance of going to a doctor while you are in Europe. Also take it easy with the horses. You can keep riding for now but when you get bigger you need to stop. Just be careful, take your vitamins, eat around 5 times a day, low stress, and get mild exercise a day."

"Ok thank you Dr. Pratt."

The doctor walked out of the room and Amy changed back into her clothes. The nurse came back into the room with a small paper bag that she handed to Amy.

"Ok here are your pamphlets, 2 months worth of prenatal vitamins, and your baby's first pictures."

"Ok thank you."

Amy and Ty walked out of the doctors office out to Ty's jeep. Once inside Amy grabbed the picture of the baby and squealed. Ty laughed and leaned in to look too.

"Holy crap that's ours."

"I know and it's September now. So we have 7 months to get ready."

"We can do it."

Amy smiled and kissed him. Yes they could.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

Amy has been back in Europe for 2 days. She is so glad that Ty is excited about the baby. Heck by the end of her stay he was already picking out baby names. Amy couldn't wait to be a mom. She knew it would be hard juggling the horses, Ty, her chores, and a baby but she knew she could do it. She and Ty agreed that Amy would stay in Europe for the next 2 months. In a way she wished she had stayed at Heartland but with a baby on the way she and Ty really needed the money. So Amy came back. She had just finished tacking up a horse when a wave of nausea suddenly hit her. She had thought she dodged the morning sickness. She knew she wouldn't make it to her trailer so she spilled her guts out in the manure pile. When she was done she went to her trailer to rinse her mouth and her phone rang. She read Lou's name on the caller id and answered it.

"Hey Lou."

"Hi Amy. Are you ok you sound tired. Are you getting enough exercise? Wait maybe you're moving around too much."

"Lou I'm fine. I just had my first bout of morning sickness."

"Ewww, ya been there not fun."

"Yes I figured that out."

"I just wanted to make sure you are ok. The 8-12th weeks are touch and go. You have to eat right and make sure you are extra careful with the horses. Oh and only take prenatal vitamins that have folic acid. Plus you should probably start doing yoga or something to keep you nice and calm."

"Lou calm down. I'm fine. I've been eating good and taking care of myself. Don't worry."

"Ok I will relay that to everyone. I love you."

"I love you too."

Amy put her phone down and poured herself a glass of water. She was just about to take a sip when another wave of nausea hit her. As she raced to the bathroom she reminded herself that this part won't last.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few weeks have passed and now it's October. Amy is officially 12 weeks pregnant. She has made great strides in Europe. She was even staring to help Ahmed find horses to invest in. She was so proud that she had made $50,000.00. She was confident that by the time she was done in Europe and with Ty pulling extra shifts, they could easily afford everything they needed for the baby and maybe get a new car. Amy wished she was with Ty. She had another doctor appointment tomorrow and she really wanted Ty there. She was going to find out the sex of the baby. They are both so excited. Ty told her last night he had names picked out. Amy was scared to ask what they were but she figured with Ty they either had to do with motorcycles or animals.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy was sitting in the doctor's office shaking. Her last appointment Ty was there to hold her hand and tell her everything is ok. This time she was alone and scared. She had never met this doctor before. Lisa assured Amy that he was the best but Amy still felt uneasy.

"Miss. Fleming?"

Amy stood and followed the nurse into an exam room. The nurse took Amy's temperature, weight, blood pressure, and pulse. She handed Amy a paper exam gown and told her to change. When Amy came back in the room the doctor walked in with the nurse.

"Hello Miss. Fleming. I'm Dr. Baulden."

"Hello." Amy shook the doctors hand as the nurse warmed up the machine.

"So how much longer are you planning on staying in Europe?"

"About 5 more weeks."

"Ok so I would want to see you again before you leave."

"Ok."

"So lets take a look at your little one."

He put some gel on her stomach and moved the doppler around.

"Alright here is the baby's head and here is the spine. And we did want to know the gender?"

"Yes."

The doctor looked closely at the screen.

"It is a girl."

Amy's eyes teared up. A girl. She couldn't wait to tell Ty. The doctor turned off the machine and handed her a few pictures.

"Ok the baby looks good. I'll see you back in about 4 weeks."

"Alright."

As soon as Amy got back to her trailer she turned on her computer to Skype Ty. He wasn't online but Mallory was. Amy requested her and 3 seconds later Mallory's face showed up on the screen.

"Hey Amy. We're just about to eat dinner."

"Oh perfect yell for everyone."

Mallory yelled and soon Amy's whole family was in the living room. Georgie came up to the screen.

"Amy did you find out what the baby is? I'm free to babysit."

Lou pulled Georgie's arm back.

"Georgie let Amy talk."

"Ok," she leaned over to Ty. "But seriously Ty I'm available."

"Thank you Georgie."

Mallory rolled her eyes. "So Amy are you going to tell us?"

"Well first..." Amy held the sonogram photo up to the camera for them to see. Ty teared up and everyone else awed. Georgie looked closely.

"I can't tell what it is."

"It's a girl."

Everyone said their congratulations and rushed to hug Ty. He was frozen smiling. Amy had pulled the picture away and could feel the tears of joy in her eyes spilling over. Lou looked at her.

"Congrats Amy!"

"Thanks. The doctor said everything looked good."

"Well that's great. We all love you."

"I love you guys too. Bye."

Amy clicked off and was grinning from ear to ear. She put a hand over her stomach.

"Well little girl you are going to be so loved."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy tried to make the most of the next week. There was a big show coming up and she was really getting through to Aladdin. Amy woke up and went to get dressed. She tried to button her jeans but they weren't buttoning. She let out a frustrated sigh. She rubbed small circles on her stomach.

"Could you have given me a couple more weeks before I had to buy new cloths."

She walked out in a track suit and got Aladdin tacked up.

"Ok boy we're gonna do this. She started him in a canter around the arena and then had him slowly approach the jumps with the sparklers. He did amazing Amy was so proud of him. She put him outside in the round pen to cool down. She decided to go into town and pick out some new clothes. She went into a store that specialized in maternity clothes. But when she walked in she saw things she would never wear. Everything was so bright and had ruffles. She was sorting through a rack when her phone rang. She read Ty's name on the screen and answered it.

"Hey Ty."

"Hey I just needed to hear your voice."

"Oh, bad day?"

"Scott and I had to put down 2 horses."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Thanks. What are you doing?"

"Trying to find maternity clothes." She pulled a coral top with big flowers off the rack and pulled a face at it. "It's not going well."

She heard Ty laugh, "You're showing?"

"Enough to where my jeans won't fasten."

"I'm sorry." She could hear him choking back laughter.

"It's fine it means she's growing right but does everything have to have ruffles?"

He busted out laughing again. "If you came home you could probably find stuff."

"Ugh don't tempt me. I'll be back in 4 weeks."

"That is so long."

"I know but we'll be together soon."

"About that. I've been talking to Lou and Lisa and they have agreed to give us a piece of land behind the dude ranch."

"For what?"

"A mobile home. I went and looked. We can get a brand new one for $60,000.00. They are 3 bedrooms 2 bathrooms. We could easily afford it with what I have in savings."

"Are you sure we can afford it?"

"Yes I had Lou, Peter and Lisa look at it with me. They all agree it is a good deal."

Amy thought about it as she walked over to the dressing rooms with some clothes. "Ok if they think it's a good idea and you think that it's a good idea then lets do it."

"Really?"

"Ya, I trust you guys."

"Great. I'll e-mail you some pictures when I get back to the trailer."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you girls too. Bye."

"Bye."

Amy hung up and tried on a less ruffled top. Maybe maternity clothes weren't that bad.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy had 1 more week until she was heading back to Heartland. She was so excited and anxious to just get home. She has only talked to her family on the phone since she hasn't had time to Skype. She has been working over time trying to earn as much as she can before going home. The last show is tonight and she has gotten Aladdin back to his usual self. He was the star of the show tonight and Amy just wanted to make sure he was perfect. She had ridden him around the arena 4 times. She wanted to go around again but the baby was telling her she wanted chocolate cake, like now. Amy had gone to the doctor yesterday and he said she was fine to fly home. Amy wanted to leave right after the show but her contract was through the end of the week. She decided as she finished her cake to voice this to Ahmed. She walked into his office to talk that afternoon.

"Hey Ahmed do you have a minute?"

"Of course Amy."

Amy sat down opposite of him, "I just wanted to talk about my contract. I know it is through the end of the week but I don't know if I can wait that long to go home."

"Well I told you that if you needed to leave you may certainly do so."

"Well I kinda wanted to leave in the morning."

"Alright. It has been a pleasure working with you and we will certainly miss you."

He got inside his desk drawer and pulled out his check book. He filled it out and handed Amy her check. Her eyes almost bugged out of her face. He wrote her a check for $80,000.00 when she had only earned $30,000. She looked at him confused.

"Consider that payment for working with Aladdin. He is a $400,000.00 horse and I was afraid I would have to sell him. So for that I will be forever grateful."

"Thank you Ahmed." She stood up and shook his hand.

"No problem Amy and do tell me when the baby is born. I would love to come visit."

"Of course."

Amy went back to her trailer and packed. She also booked herself a ticket back to Alberta for 6am. She couldn't wait to be home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy's flight had just landed. She went to baggage claim and then looked around. She had decided at last minute to call Peter and tell him she was coming home. He told her that he would come pick her up. Amy spotted him and Katie and practically ran over to them.

"Hey Katie," She took Katie from Peter and gave her a big hug. "Ugh Aunt Amy missed you so much."

"Well we all missed you." Peter leaned down and hugged her. He took her suitcases and wheeled them for her out to his suv.

They all loaded in and sped off towards Heartland.

"Aww it is so good to be back. I missed this place."

"Ya well they will all be so happy to see you. We've been helping Ty move you guy's stuff into your new house."

"Oh thank you. I hope we can get it all ready soon. I want to start getting the baby's room ready before busy season starts."

"Relax Amy you have like 6 months left in your pregnancy."

"Yeah but once spring hits Grandpa, Ty, Dad, You, and Caleb are all going to be so busy and I have no idea how to set up a crib."

"Ok I see your point."

Amy's heart began to race as they got closer and closer to Heartland. By the time Peter pulled into the driveway Amy's stomach was in knots. He pulled up to the house and Amy jumped out of the car. She went around and got Katie out and then went to help Peter with her bags.

"No you go ahead in I got these."

"Ok."

She ran into the house and Lobo immediately ran up to her barking. She petted him and yelled.

"Hello! Is anyone home?"

Suddenly Georgie, Jack, and Caleb were coming into the kitchen closely followed by Malloy, Lou, Ty, and Lisa.

"Amy!" Georgie ran up and hugged her. "I thought you were coming home Friday?"

"Well Ahmed told me I could come home early."

She set Katie down and hugged everyone. When she reached Ty she kissed him and then wrapped her arms around him. She breathed in his familiar scent and nuzzled her face into his neck. She almost laughed at how careful he was not to squish the tiny bump of her stomach. When they pulled away, Lou made Amy something to eat.

"So how have you been feeling?" She set a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of her and poured her a glass of orange juice. Ty was sitting next to her with Katie on his lap.

"Good. The morning sickness is gone and aside from my clothes not fitting everything is going really smooth."

"Well the weight gain is a good thing. Although new maternity clothes are a must." She looked at Amy's pepto bismol pink sweater and jeans. The sweater was so not Amy.

"This was the only thing close to normal I found. I've mostly been living in sweats."

"Well we can go shopping tomorrow."

"Sounds good."

When Amy was finished Ty took her to their new house. It was a short walk but Ty drove her there instead. Amy had loved the pictures he had sent and she loved it even more in person. Ty got her suitcases and lead the way inside. He set the bags down and let her see the open floor plan. She loved it. The kitchen was pretty big and the small eating area was cute. The living room was the perfect size and she loved the stone fireplace. Her favorite thing was the fact it was all one room. She would be able to watch the baby and do things at the same time.

"It's even better then the pictures."

"I'm glad you like it. The furniture we picked out should be here tomorrow. Until then only the bedroom is set up."

"That's fine. That way we can decorate it together."

She leaned over and wrapped an arm around his torso. He copied and put a hand on her tiny yet very noticeable bump. They decided to unpack and then Amy was anxious to go see Spartan. So when they were done Ty drove her up to the barn. She went straight to Spartan's stall.

"Hey Spartan. How's my boy?"

"He's been doing great. Mallory and Georgie have been looking after him."

"Ya you like Mallory don't you."

Spartan whinnied and accepted the carrot that Ty offered him. Amy opened the stall door and got inside with him.

"Were you a good boy while I was gone?"

Spartan nuzzled his head against her arm. Amy had really missed him.

"I promise i'll take you for a trail ride later." She left his stall and walked over to pet Phoenix then Harley.

"I sure missed this place."

"Well we all missed you." Ty walked up next to her to rub his hand over her stomach again. "I missed both of you."

"Well now you can be with me all the time. Which includes my midnight cravings."

"Bring it on. I'll do anything for my girls."

Amy kissed him and walked into the office. She noticed how backed up everything was.

"What is all of this?"

"Well people pay for you and without you here business went down."

Amy felt guilty. "Well i'll just have to start booking appointments."

"Are you sure? I think you need to rest a little while."

"No way we worked way to hard to build this place I can't let it get any worse."

"Well the barn construction should be done in a few weeks so that should help. We added 8 stalls. Plus Lisa has been sending over her ranch hands daily so I think we can do it."

"Ok we'll start tomorrow."

"I thought you wanted to start now?"

"No now I want a strawberry banana smoothie from Maggie's."

Ty laughed," I'm on it."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy woke up the next morning wrapped in Ty's arms. She had a lot to do today. Lou was taking her shopping, she needed to call all of her clients to book them appointments, she and Ty's furniture was coming today, and she needed to book an appointment with Dr. Pratt. Her alarm went off and Ty rolled over groaning. Amy leaned over and kissed him.

"Rise and shine cowboy."

"Ugh how are you so perky?"

"I won't be if I don't eat soon so get up."

They both got dressed and walked up to the main house for breakfast. Lou served them and began rambling off the schedule.

"Ok so Amy if we go shopping right after breakfast we can get back by 10 and while we wait for the furniture we can call all of your clients."

"Sounds good Lou. I also need to call Dr. Pratt for my 18 week appointment in 3 weeks."

"Alright," Lou wrote it down on her list.

When they finished eating they drove 45 minutes to the nearest shopping outlets. Luckily Amy found a ton of basic maternity clothes that would work for riding and some nicer stuff just in case. When they arrived back to Amy and Ty's house they put all the clothes away and then started calling clients. Amy was going to be completely booked for the next 3 months. There were 3 horses she flagged as urgent so they would be first. They had just finished when Ty and Jack walked in. Ty walked over to the kitchen where Amy and Lou were sitting at an old card table Ty had set up as a temporary dining area.

"I just heard from the truck driver he will be here in 15 minutes."

"Ok I'm gonna call Dr. Pratt really quick." Amy dialed the number and set up her appointment.

When the truck got there Caleb, Peter, and Tim came to help them unload. By 5:00 that night All the furniture was in and assembled. All that was left was to decorate the walls and set up the baby's room. Out of the 2 extra bedrooms Amy chose the room closest to she and Ty's to be the nursery. It had a large bay window with a cushioned window seat. Amy loved all of the natural light that came in. Plus it had a great view of the pond and the dude ranch barn. Amy had a ton of ideas on how to decorate it. She and Ty had also decided to turn the spare rom into a shared office space. With Ty in his 3rd year at vet school and Amy trying to manage the barn schedule they needed a quiet place to work. Amy couldn't wait to finish the house. She could already picture their little family here.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

Amy spent the next few weeks catching up on her work with the horses, decorating she and Ty's new house and reading everything she could get her hands on about babies. Without having her mom here to help her Amy was determined to learn as much about babies as she could and then figure out what worked best for her. Of course she had Lou who was always happy to give her opinion but Amy wanted to parent her own way. She wanted her daughter to grow up completely around horses. Her goal was to be able to have her daughter work with her. Ty was busy at the animal clinic and with school. He took off for Amy's doctor's appointment yesterday but had to go back to work today. The doctor had told them everything was going well and Amy could keep riding as long as she took it easy. Today she was trying to get a horse called Ace of Spades to get over his fear of dogs. She had Georgie hold Remy on her leash and walk her past the round pen.

"Good boy Ace." Amy patted his neck. but as soon as Ace saw Remy he reared and tried to bolt. Amy held onto the lead rope and tried to get him to calm down. He started dragging Amy a little and of course that was the moment Lou, Peter and Jack decided to come outside and Ty and Scott decided to come over for deworming. A chorus of "Amy!" rang through out the air. Amy ignored them and held on and eventually got Ace to calm down. Panting she looked up and saw everyone running towards her. she looked at Georgie and tried to catch her breath.

"Georgie put Remy inside. That's enough for the day."

"Ok are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." She was more trying to stress that to everyone outside the round pen. Lou looked frantic. She rushed into the round pen with Ty at her heels.

"Amy what were you thinking. Anything could have happened!"

"I know Lou I thought he was ready for this. I guessed I over estimated him."

Ty took the lead rope from Amy and handed Ace off to Jack. Amy could tell he was upset.

"Can I talk to you in the office. Alone."

"Yes." Amy started following him out of the round pen. Ty saw Scott and yelled over to him.

"Scott i'll be over in a minute." Scott just nodded and Amy went into the office. Ty shut the door behind him and rounded on her.

"Amy what were you thinking? You could have gotten hurt." His voice was raising with each word. Amy had never seen him so upset at her.

"Ty I'm sorry. I thought he would be ok. He was passing each step nicely. But apparently I was wrong."

"Ya think?" He was a little calmer. " You're pregnant Amy. You need to think about our daughter's safety."

"I've already thought about all of that Ty. And I will have you know that a few months ago when I wasn't pregnant, I would have let that horse drag me and I would have probably pushed him to try again. I was so scared something was going to happen I held back." Her temper was flaring.

"I just think that you aren't thinking ahead. You need to be a lot more careful."

"I know that. I've been careful and this won't happen again ok?"

Ty looked at her. Amy knew he wasn't mad he was simply scared. She could see his face softening.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I know I overreacted but I saw the mother of my child being flung around like a rag doll."

"I'm sorry," she wrapped her arms around his torso and felt him do the same. "You're right I need to be extra careful. But this is my job and this is our daughter's future as well."

Ty sighed and leaned back a little. "I shouldn't have yelled. We'll have to find someone to help you. Maybe Mallory?"

"Ya maybe but..." Amy stopped speaking when she felt a small nudge rippled through her stomach. She pulled away from Ty and put a hand over her stomach. When another nudge came tears started running down Amy's cheeks. Ty saw them and panicked.

"Amy what's wrong?"

Amy didn't answer but she looked up at him and smiled. She reached out and grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. He looked at her like she was crazy for a second until he felt it. Their daughter moving. Ty's face stretched into the biggest grin.

"Oh my God! That's her?"

"Ya apparently she doesn't like mommy and daddy fighting."

He laughed and pulled Amy in for a kiss. When they came apart Ty brushed the tears off of Amy's face.

"I love you Amy."

"I love you too."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Since Amy and Ty's fight a few weeks ago, Mallory has been helping Amy with the horses. If a horse is a little freaked Amy comforts them while Mallory holds them. Ty was more comfortable with this as was Amy. Today they were working with a horse called Black Rose. Rose has a fear of kids. With her owner having twins Rose needed to get used to kids pronto. Amy decided to get Rose used to Georgie before trying to get her used to Katie. So far she was doing well with Georgie.

"Ok good Rose," Amy gestured for Mallory to move Rose closer to the fence where Georgie was standing.

"Alright Georgie slowly hold your hand out to let her smell it."

Georgie did as she was told and after a few seconds Rose smelled Georgie's hand and allowed Georgie to pet her.

"Good girl Rose. Ok Georgie go get Katie and we'll try it."

Georgie went into the barn and lead Katie towards the round pen. Amy couldn't understand why Rose didn't even look curious. Then Amy realized she really couldn't see Katie because Katie was so small. Luckily Ty pulled in just then so Amy yelled over.

"Ty! Can you come help us for a sec?"

"Sure." He walked over towards the round pen. "What do you need?"

"Can you pick Katie up so Rose can see her?"

"Ya." He bent down and grabbed Katie and held her up. She was barely visible in her winter coat and hat but it was enough for Rose to take a step back.

"Easy Rose. Ok Ty can you walk a little closer?"

Ty came a little closer to the gate and again Rose stepped back. Then it hit Amy.

"Georgie can you go get me a carrot?"

"Sure." She ran into the barn and came back with the carrot.

"Ok can you hand it to Katie to give Rose?"

Georgie handed Katie the carrot and Ty stopped Katie from eating it.

"No no Katie that's for the horsie."

"Ok Ty can you come into the pen?"

Ty opened the gate and walked into the pen. Rose tried to back up but when she saw the carrot she stopped.

"Ok Katie can you hold the carrot out for the horsie?"

"Ya!" Katie held the carrot out and after a few seconds Rose walked over and gently took the carrot from Katie. After she had it she allowed Katie to pet her making Katie giggle with delight.

"Good girl Rose."

Amy walked over next to Ty to pet Rose with Katie. "Ok Ty set her down."

Ty set Katie on the ground put stood behind her just in case Rose freaked. But Rose did well and let Katie keep petting her. Amy decided to push Rose to the next level. She bent down to talk to Katie.

"Katie do you want to ride the horsie?"

Ty and Mallory looked at her like she was nuts but Katie nodded. Amy picked her niece up and set her on Rose's back. Rose didn't even notice.

"Good girl Rose!", Amy patted her neck. " You are being such a good girl today."

She shot Ty and Mallory a smug look making both of them laugh. After they put Rose away, Amy went home to get warm. She started a fire and changed into a light pink long sleeve tee and some grey sweatpants. She grabbed her laptop and a blanket and sat down on their beige over stuffed sectional. She balanced her laptop on the arm of the couch. Just as she fired up her computer Ty walked in.

"Hey Babe."

"Hey."

He walked over to the fireplace and held his hands closer. "You should be warmer in a few minutes."

"I'm fine."

He sat own next to her and turned on the tv. They were suppose to get a bid snow storm tonight and Ty wanted to see if anything had changed.

_The citizens of Alberta should expect between 4-7 inches of snow within the next 12 hours. _

"Great Jack is going to want everything done now and Scott will have me on call."

Amy set her computer on the coffee table and snuggled into Ty's side. "Sorry. I wish I could help."

"You are." He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

Some time within the next hour Amy fell asleep and Ty left. Amy woke up on the couch with a note on the coffee table.

_Amy,_

_Jack and Tim needed help moving the cattle. I shouldn't be too long._

_Love you,_

_Ty_

Amy set the note aside and stretched. She decided to make spaghetti for dinner instead of going up to the main house. She had just turned the burners off when Ty walked in. He took his coat and boots off at the door.

"Hey Babe."

"Hey how heavy is the snow?"

"We have at least 2 inches already."

"Wow. Well dinner is ready."

They sat down and ate and chatted about Ty's school. Until Amy remembered something they needed to talk about.

"Hey we need to pick a baby name."

Ty smiled, "Well I had a few ideas."

"Ok what are they?"

He swallowed and then answered her. "I like Harley, Gage and Mile."

Amy laughed, "Really?"

"What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing they're you. But do you want a daughter and a horse with the same name?"

"Oh, well no. But what about the other 2?"

"Hmm, Gage or Mile? Gage Borden?"

He made a face, "Ok I get the point motorcycle names suck."

"Well yeah kinda."

"Well what did you think?"

"I like Jessica, Mariah, Rayne, or Madison."

Ty thought for a moment. "Madison?"

"Yeah, but I would want to call her Maddie. M-A-D-D-I-E."

Ty's face stretched into a huge grin. "I love the Maddie part but I don't like Madison. What about Madelyn?"

Amy smiled back. "Madelyn Borden?"

Ty took a bite and swallowed, thinking. "What about Madelyn Grace Borden?"

"I love it!"

"I love it too. Maddie is kinda different."

"Yeah but it's sweet. Plus we need to start decorating her nursery. I think it should be horse themed."

"Of course you do."

"Well she is going to have horses out her window she might as well have horses in her room."

"I agree but she is getting one of those corvette baby jumper things."

Amy laughed and leaned in to kiss him. "Deal."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next few days the whole family was working to keep the ranch doing with 6 inches of snow on the ground. The fences were weak, the horses couldn't graze and were getting cold, the snow blocked the barn and she doors, and there was ice everywhere. Amy had just stepped outside to go help exercise the horses. She walked over to where Georgie and Caleb were standing and nearly fell on a patch of ice. Luckily Caleb caught her.

"That was a close one Amy."

"Yeah thanks Caleb."

"Well lets get you to a safety zone."

"Caleb I'm fine."

"Yeah well I'm gonna make sure or Lou is gonna kill me."

Caleb ran into the shed and came back with a huge roll of bubble wrap which caused Georgie to bust out laughing.

"Caleb really?"

She could see he wasn't gonna listen as he started wrapping her in it. Amy decided to yell.

"Could someone help me!"

Lou, Peter, Ty, Tim, Jack, and Mallory came around to the front of the barn and instead of helping started laughing.

"Ok, how am I suppose to help like this?"

Caleb answered and kept wrapping. "Oh, your not you can stand and observe but you could seriously fall."

Georgie looked at the others and explained. "She almost fell on the ice so Caleb is making her a safety zone."

Ty walked over laughing and took the bubble wrap off of Amy. "I got her Caleb."

After Amy was free Ty led her into the main house. Lou followed and sat down at the kitchen table with her. Ty wrapped his arms around Amy's shoulders.

"How about you stay in here with Lou and call all the horse's owners and tell them none of the horses are leaving until the roads clear."

Amy sighed, "I'm pregnant not handicapped."

Lou laughed, "Come on we can start looking online for baby stuff and start making a list of what you guys need. Plus we need to start planning your baby shower, figuring out what theme you want the baby's room, figure out what birthing classes you can take, and we need a plan on the quickest way to get you to the hospital."

"Wow is that all that needs done."

"Well we only have 12 weeks to figure it all out and trust me these next few weeks are going to fly by."

Ty leaned down and kissed Amy's forehead, "I'm gonna go help Jack and Caleb break the ice in the water buckets."

"Ok."

The next hour consisted of phone calls to anxious horse owners and fielding questions from Lou about how she was feeling. Amy had just hung up the phone when Mallory walked in.

"Hey have you guys seen Georgie? I need some help with Copper."

Lou yelled for Georgie and then turned to her computer.

"Ok Amy back to the nursery colors. I know you and Ty want a horse theme but you still have to have a furniture color and wall color."

Mallory walked up to look over Lou's shoulder to look at the computer. "Amy I would go with light pine furniture or white. You need to be different from Katie's room."

Lou nodded, "Ooh, if we do white furniture with like beige walls we could do pretty horses instead of western themed."

Amy rolled her eyes but looked at the screen. She hated to admit it but she loved it.

"It's perfect Lou." She scanned down the page and saw an adorable rocking horse. It was white with a name painted on the seat "Maddie". Amy chocked up a little and showed it to Lou. "This is going to be in the nursery."

Mallory looked at it to, "What's so special about a rocking horse?"

Amy remembered the name ceremony so she couldn't tell them the name. "I just like it."

Lou looked at it, "It is really cute but unless you want us to know the name you and Ty are gonna have to order it."

"Ok we will."

When Georgie came down the stairs she and Mallory left leaving Lou and Amy to talk. Eventually they had a list of everything Amy and Ty would need before the baby came. Plus Lou begged Amy to let her and Mallory handle the shower with Lisa. Amy reluctantly agreed knowing that it was going to be over the top. They decided to make chili for everyone to help warm them up. They had Katie and Georgie set the table and had just pulled the cornbread out of the oven when everyone started walking in. They all sat down and ate. They all chatted about their days and Lou brought up the baby shower to Mallory.

"Oh Mallory Amy has agreed to let you, me and Lisa plan the baby shower."

Every eye at the table looked at Amy who rolled her eyes.

Mallory however got excited, "Ooh we could do like a princess pony theme."

"Oh that's perfect."

Ty and Peter almost choked over their chili to stop from laughing. Amy just kept stirring her chili grinding her teeth. When dinner was done. Amy helped clean up and by 9pm Amy and Ty walked home and fell into bed. Ty decided to bring something up.

"So Lou and Mallory and Lisa planning the baby shower?"

"Yeah I figured if I just let them they would leave me alone."

"Good idea."

"Well Mallory did find some cool things for the nursery."

"That's good. We do need to start getting it ready."

"I know we have 3 months left."

"And that will go by faster then we think. Then we will have Maddie and our lives are going to be totally different."

He looked down and found that Amy had fallen asleep. He just kissed her and fell asleep as well.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the snow cleared it left a ton of problems for Heartland. The fences were broken again, the round pen and jump ring were pure mud, the barn renovation came to a halt, and the dude ranch was a mud pit. So much had to be done and Amy felt bad that she couldn't help. She even had to stop working with the horses because she had no where to examine them. So she found herself with Lou quite a bit getting things ready for the baby. The made a shower registry, they ordered the nursery furniture, they bought the paint for the nursery, and they filled out the hospital paperwork. Amy felt so overwhelmed but also excited. She loved all the baby stuff and had to admit Lou knew what she was talking about. Amy felt confident that she and Ty would be fine. Ty had worked out with Scott that they would trade call weeks so for a week Ty would work 9-4 and would be home all weekend. It made Amy happy because she hated when he left at 4 in the morning for emergency calls or when he had to go in on the weekends. Amy's baby shower was in 4 weeks and the baby would be here in 10.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

Amy has been busy trying to figure out her Mat. leave. She wanted to have at least 3 weeks off after the baby was born. The problem was 3 weeks with Heartland not able to train horses in the early spring lost them $15,000.00. She was trying to not loose them money but gain it. Early spring was breeding season so she had talked to Lou about possibly offering to border pregnant mares at least while Amy is on Mat. leave. Lou told her she would consider it. She was busy with Mallory and Lisa planning Amy's baby shower. The only thing she had gotten out of Georgie was that they were holding it in the main house and it was going to have a lot of pink. She also knew that Lou invited Caleb, Scott and Tim to help Peter and Jack keep Ty busy. Until the shower though Amy and Ty were busy painting and putting furniture together. They were doing so that Saturday night. Ty had already painted the room a light beige and now he was putting together the crib while Amy read the instructions.

"Ok here is the back part. Wait no this one is the back."

Ty laughed and took the instructions. "What language is this?"

"I have no clue I was going off of the picture."

Eventually they got it put together. Ty also decided to tackle the changing table as well and as soon as that was done he crashed onto their bed. Amy leaned over and kissed his head.

"Maddie and I thank you."

He pulled her over to him, "You're both welcome."

"I can't believe she will be here in 8 weeks."

"I know. Think we're ready?"

"Well I kinda signed us up for a birthing class on Wednesday. It's 2 hours long and you learn everything you need to know about the delivery and dealing with a newborn."

Ty shot her a look, "I think it's a bad idea."

"Learning how to help me through the labor and how to take care of your daughter is a bad idea?"

"Well no but it is gonna be awkward. There are going to be other couples there. Married couples. We are going to be the two kids that got knocked up on accident."

"Oh it isn't like that." She rolled on top of him careful not to crush their daughter between them. He ran his hands up her hips.

"It is like that especially around here."

"Well screw anyone who talks about us like that. We are engaged and were engaged when we conceived her."

"Ya but..." He was cut off by Amy's lips. When she pulled away she nuzzled her head into his neck to make him laugh.

"We will go and we will stick together. Deal?"

"Deal, but I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Ok?"

"When do you want get married?"

"I don't know. I know we said June but um," she gestured to her stomach. "That was pre baby."

Ty laughed, "Well we can still get married in June. We'll just have our 3 month old baby there."

"Ok so June wedding?"

"June wedding."

He leaned up and kissed her and then ran his hands over her baby bump. He pulled her up slightly so his face was only inches above her stomach.

"What do you think Maddie? Do you want to be at mommy and daddy's wedding?"

Amy felt Maddie kick and placed Ty's hand where she was. "I think she says yes."

He laughed and kissed Amy's bump. "Well then I think we are all on the same page."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wednesday at 11am Amy was leading a very reluctant Ty into the community center. They filled out their name tags and sat down on the floor towards the door. When the instructor came out Amy was reminded of a perky Lou.

"Hello everyone. My name is Amanda and I will be your instructor for the day. Most of you are just weeks away from your due dates and the biggest life change ever. You will become responsible for a helpless, innocent person or tiny human."

Amy looked over and caught Ty rolling his eyes so she jabbed him in the ribs.

"Today we will learn basic Lamaze techniques, basic coaching skills, how to bond with you newborn, how to change a diaper, basic breastfeeding tips, and basic care skills. So lets get started with basic Lamaze skills. Mommy's are going to take a deep breath in through their nose and out through their mouth. After you release wait one second then repeat. if you breath too fast or too slow you could pass out."

Amy did what the instructor said and Ty rubbed his hand soothingly up her back. Amanda let them practice for a minute before speaking again.

"Very nice. Now no amount of breathing will help unless you have an excellent coach to remind you of them. A great coach is key to keeping a mother calm during labor. So dad's you need to not only remind mothers to breathe but also to stay calm. They will be in severe pain and keeping them calm and as relaxed as possible is key to a quick easy labor. So dads are going to learn the tennis ball massage."

Amanda passed around a bucket of tennis balls and each dad took one. Ty took one out of bucket and tried to disguise his laugh as a cough.

"Ok dads place the tennis ball on the small of your partner's back and apply gentle but firm pressure. Gently circle the ball around her back or to areas she indicates."

Amy had to admit Ty was awesome at this. She felt really relaxed but she knew labor would be another thing. When they were done with that, Amanda passed baby dolls around for each couple to take one. Amy grabbed one out of the bin and looked at it. It kinda creeped her out and she silently prayed that her baby would be cute. They learned how to hold a newborn and how to feed them. Amy laughed when it came to swaddling because Ty kept muttering " Don't drop the baby, don't drop the baby."

By the time the class was done Amy was confident they could handle a baby. Ty had been so gentle and he actually remembered quite a bit from Katie. She was shocked he actually took the class seriously. They would be fine.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week later it was the day of Amy's baby shower. She decided to wear a pink blouse and jeans. She figured she might as well be comfortable. She walked up to the main house and braced herself. She opened the door and her mouth fell open. There were pink and brown streamers everywhere, pink and brown balloons, a pink cake with a brown horse on top, and brown cowboy hat favor bags. It was over the top but it was perfect. She was shocked that she loved it so much. She actually started crying when Lou walked in.

"Oh Amy don't cry. If you don't like it we can change it."

"No, no I love it!"

"Really?"

"Yes it's perfect." She excepted the tissue Georgie brought her. As soon as she actually looked at Georgie she cried even more. She was in a pink sheath dress and kitten heels. "Oh, Georgie you look so beautiful."

"Yeah yeah don't push it."

Amy wanted to say more but then Ty walked in and noticed her crying.

"Amy are you ok?"

"Yes it's just perfect."

Ty smiled and looked around. "Ya it is pretty perfect."

Lou looked at him, "Shoo, this is for ladies only so get."

Ty kissed Amy and went out the door. For the next half hour Amy helped as much as she was allowed with the food and decorations. At 11am people started arriving. Amy almost screamed when she saw Soraya. She hasn't seen her in so long. Amy enjoyed the shower. Spending time with her friends and family meant so much to her. She was a little worried about having Ashley and Caleb in the same area but Lou whispered to Amy that Ashley didn't know Caleb was here. But Amy shook that off and opened her gifts. She was so shocked at what people bought them. She had 3 gifts left and she already had everything they needed and more. She opened her dad's gift which was diapers, wipes, a pack and play, a cowboy hat, and some bedtime stories. She opened Georgie's gift next. It was a handmade stable. It was perfect. The stall doors actually worked and there was even a little fence that could be attached.

"Aww Georgie. Did you make this?"

"Ya, Jack helped me."

"I love it thank you."

When Amy got to her last gift she read the tag and looked at Lou. It said it was from her mom. On the top of the dusty pink paper was a note.

_Amy Bug,_

_I started making things for you and Lou when you were just little girls. I covered both a boy or a girl as my first grandchild from you. So if you are opening this package you are having a baby girl and know that I am so proud. I hope she has your determination and compassion. I know she will be defiant, sensitive and beautiful. I also know that she will be so loved and that she will have the best mom ever._

_I love you,_

_Mom_

Amy was crying by the time she finished the note. Her hands shook as she lifted the lid off of the box. Inside were crochet baby hats with flowers or bows on them, a pink crochet blanket, and a little pink teddy bear. She lifted them out of the box and to her face. They smelled just like her mom. It was a scent Amy was so close to forgetting. She put them back in the box and hugged Lou.

"I did the same thing when I opened mine today."

"Where did you find these?"

"Georgie went up to the attic to find the chairs and she found them in the closet."

Amy wiped her face with the back of her hand. After her friends left and the boys came back in she and Ty packed all of gifts up and put them in the nursery. When he lifted the pink box to set down Amy flagged him.

"Wait I want that one in our room."

"Why?"

"Read the note."

He unfolded the piece of paper and read. When he was done he set the note and box down and pulled Amy close.

"Are you ok?"

"Ya, I just want her to know who her grandmother was."

"She will Babe."

"I'm so glad she will have your mom, Miranda, and Lisa so she at least will have living grandmas too."

Ty kissed her head and carried the box into their bedroom. He now understood just how much that box meant to Amy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It has been a week since the baby shower. Amy couldn't believe that in 5 weeks she would be a mom. They finished setting up the nursery. It was a light beige with white furniture, white and light tan horse bedding, Georgie's barn sat on top of the dresser, the shelves were filled with stuffed animals and picture frames waiting to be filled, and soft lighting. Amy loved it. All they needed was Maddie. Amy was finishing up her work with the horses. She had 3 leaving today and their first pregnant mare was coming tonight. Amy decided she wanted to go on a trail ride with Spartan. As soon as he was tacked up Amy took off down the driveway. She decided to take him on his favorite ride down along the river.

"Well Spartan this is gonna be our last ride for a while."

Spartan whinnied. Amy patted his neck and took in the view. She felt so calm her and so at peace. She got off of Spartan and just breathed. Suddenly a pain shot through her stomach. She figured it was Braxton hicks and just tried to breathe through it. But then Maddie started kicking really hard. The pain shot through Amy again so she sat down on a rock. Spartan could tell something was wrong so he came closer. Amy looked at him and prayed that he was somewhat like Phoenix.

"Spartan go get help. Go home and get help."

She was actually shocked when Spartan took off. Amy was so scared. She thought the baby was in trouble. She felt helpless. As the minutes ticked by all of a sudden Georgie and Mallory came out of the tree line. Mallory jumped of Copper and ran to Amy.

"Amy what's wrong?"

"I don't know it feels like something is wrong with the baby. God it hurts!"

Mallory looked at Georgie, "Go back to the house and get help."

Georgie rode away. Amy felt slightly relived that Mallory was with her. Holding her hand.

"Mallory how did you find me?"

"Lou noticed you were gone so she sent Georgie and I after you. We saw Spartan running towards us coming off the path so we tied him up and came here."

Amy wanted to answer but the pain went through her again making her cry out in pain. A short while later Georgie came back through the brush leading Spartan with Ty and Lou close behind her. Ty hopped off his horse and ran to Amy.

"Are you ok? Can you move?"

Amy couldn't speak the pain was so intense. She shook her head at Ty and cried out again. Mallory explained for her.

"She says something is wrong with the baby."

Ty looked around when he heard the engine. He yelled for Jack. Suddenly Amy's grandfather was next to her as well. Lou, Ty and Jack lifted her and put her in Jack's truck. Ty slid in beside her and Jack drove them to the hospital. As soon as they got there Ty helped Amy out of the truck and carried her into the emergency room. The doctor told Ty he needed to leave the room and even though he heavily protested Jack pulled him out into the hallway. The last thing Amy saw before she fell asleep was the look of pure fear on Ty's face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Amy? _

_Amy opened her eyes and she recognized where she was immediately. She was at Heartland. She was home and her mother was standing before her. Amy was so confused._

_"Mom?"_

_Marion Fleming smiled at her daughter. "Yes sweetheart I'm here."_

_"What happened? Where is Ty? Is my baby ok?"_

_"You're fine Amy. Little Maddie is fine too."_

_"Why am I here?"_

_"Only you can answer that." Her mom walked towards her and pulled her into a hug. Amy breathed in her scent. When she pulled away she realized she was dreaming._

_"It is hard without you Mom. I miss you."_

_"I know. But that is why you have Ty."_

_Amy was confused, "What?"_

_"Did you realize when I left you Ty was sent."_

_"I never thought of it that way."_

_"Ty was sent to teach you something. He was sent to teach you the power of true love. How it can get two people through anything. You and Ty have been through so much but you have always found your way back to each other."_

_Amy smiled, "I love him more then I ever knew I could love someone."_

_Her mom laughed and brushed the hair out of Amy's eyes. "Never doubt that he loves you that much as well. You taught him two important lessons."_

_"What?"_

_"That he isn't worthless and that he is worthy of true love. You showed him just how far he would go for someone. He proved that the first time you ever rode in his truck. Do you remember that party?"_

_"Yeah my boyfriend and I were fighting and when he grabbed me Ty punched him. I got mad and started walking home. It was freezing cold and Ty convinced me to get in the truck and I laughed because his heater didn't work."_

_"You see Ty felt the need to protect you from the start. You two were made for each other."_

"Amy?"

_"Mom I hear him. I hear Ty."_

_"Then go to him."_

_"But I don't want to leave you."_

_"Amy bug, this is how things are suppose to be. Go back to your family. I love you."_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Amy opened her eyes in the hospital. The first thing she saw were Ty's eyes staring down at her. He smiled and she tried to sit up.

"No stay down." He gently pushed her back onto the bed.

Amy looked around. Her grandfather and dad were asleep in armchairs by the door. Mallory's purse was on the couch that was pushed against the wall. Amy looked back at Ty.

"What happened? Is the baby ok? Where is my mom?"

Ty looked confused at the last part. "Amy your mom is dead. She has been for almost 7 years."

"Oh yeah. I had a dream about her. It was almost like she was real."

Ty nodded and answered the rest of her question. "You and Maddie are both fine now. The placenta started to separate from the uterine wall slightly but it stopped before we got you here. Maddie was kicking so hard because she was in distress. But she is fine now and that is all that is important."

"So i'll be ok to go home?"

"We are taking you home in the morning. The doctor says there is no reason you can't carry Maddie to full term. You just have to take it easy. No more riding."

"Ok. Where is Mallory?" She gestured to her purse on the couch.

"She and Lou went to get coffee for everyone. They should be back pretty soon."

Amy nodded and felt sleepy again. She tried to fight her eyelids but Ty started rubbing circles on her wrist making her give in.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ever since Amy's hospital stay Ty and Lou have kept her on an even shorter leash. They didn't let her walk around to much, lift anything, go up or down stairs, drive, or go near the horses alone. They were starting to drive Amy crazy but she knew it was coming from a good place. About 2 weeks had passed and they weren't letting up. As Amy walked into the barn she had to make sure Georgie and Tim were with her and she wasn't aloud in the stalls. She walked over and petted Spartan and then made her way over to the pregnant mare called Pandora's Box. Amy looked around and walked into Pandora's stall.

"Hey girl." Amy sat on a bale of hay and petted Pandora's head. "Are you as tired as me being cooped up in here?"

Pandora whinnied and nuzzled her head against Amy's. Amy stood up and petted her neck. Pandora looked at Amy for a minute and then layed her head on Amy's stomach. It was like she knew Amy understood how she felt. Almost like she knew there was a baby in Amy's stomach. When Amy stepped out of the stall she felt a sudden gush of warm liquid. she looked down and saw her jeans. She knew it wasn't pee. She tried to stay calm as she walked to her house. She went in she and Ty's bathroom and hopped into the shower. She just wanted the nasty liquid off of her. When she was done she hopped out and felt a contraction hit her. It was a little strong but not too bad yet. Amy got dressed and grabbed her hospital bag. She walked to the main house and found Mallory and Katie in the kitchen. Mallory looked up as she walked in.

"Hey Amy. Are you hungry? I could make you a sandwich."

"Mallory."

Mallory looked up again and noticed the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"The baby is coming. Like now."

Mallory looked at her for a minute but when Amy felt another contraction and started doing her breathing exercises Mallory panicked.

"EVERYONE! AMY'S HAVING THE BABY!"

Suddenly Lou and Lisa were in the kitchen. Lou ran over to her sister.

"Amy are you sure?"

"Ya my water broke like half and hour ago."

"Ok." Lou ran to the front door and grabbed the megaphone they used for fundraisers.

"GUYS THE BABY IS COMING. THE BABY IS COMING!"

All of the boys and Georgie ran out of the barn and paddock towards the house. Ty was the fastest and went straight to Amy.

"Are you ok? Are you sure this is it?"

"I'm sure my water broke half an hour ago."

"Half an hour and you're just now telling us?"

"Well I had to take a shower and get changed."

Ty looked at her like she was nuts. But he grabbed the hospital bag from her hands and got into Amy's truck. Amy followed and Ty sped off towards the hospital. Amy knew this was it.


	5. Chapter 5

Ty raced Amy to the hospital. On the ride there Amy's pain escalated. By the time they were 10 minutes away from the hospital Amy was telling Ty that he sucked, that he would never touch her again, that she was gonna have him sterilized and calling him cuss words Ty didn't even know she knew. When he pulled into the emergency room he helped Amy out of the truck and into a wheelchair. They were quickly lead into a room. Dr. Pratt examined Amy and told them she was 6cm and passed the point of an epidural. After the doctor left Amy went off on Ty.

"If you drove faster I would have been able to get medication. But nooo we had to drive the speed limit. I swear you are never going to touch me again!"

Ty wiped the cold cloth the nurse had given him across her forehead. he knew she didn't mean any of it but it still kinda stung. For another 2 hours Amy endured pain she never knew she could ever feel as her daughter fought her way out of her body. Mercifully the doctor told her it was time to push. Ty held her hand and helped her sit up. Amy just wanted this part to be over. The last push she gave it everything she had and fell back onto the pillows exhausted. Her daughter slid into her doctors arms. Amy felt like her world was in slow motion until she heard her daughter's cries fill the room. She raised her head in time to see a crying Ty cutting the baby's umbilical cord. The nurse carried the baby away to clean her off. Ty leaned down and kissed Amy's head. They moved Amy into a recovery room and a nurse brought in the tiny baby.

"She is perfectly healthy. 6lbs 3 ounces, 17 inches."

She set the baby into Amy's arms and walked out of the room. Amy's face stretched into a huge grin all pain forgotten. She stared in awe at her little girl. She was wrapped in a pink blanket and squirmed trying to get her little arms free. She had Ty's baby blue eyes and Amy's light blonde hair. She had a tiny button nose and soft pale skin. Amy could never have imagined loving something so much. Ty leaned down and kissed the baby's forehead. Amy looked at him and smiled.

"Sorry I yelled at you."

He laughed, "It's fine."

He leaned in and pressed his lips to Amy's. Amy looked back down at their daughter.

"I can't believe she's ours."

"I know. She is so beautiful."

Amy smiled, "She looks like her daddy."

"No she has blonde hair and your nose."

"But she has your eyes, your mouth and your chubby cheeks."

Ty just laughed. Amy lifted Maddie and handed her to Ty. He looked at her awestruck. He leaned down to kiss her cheek and someone knocked on the door. Lou opened it slowly and poked her head in.

"Hey there are some people anxious to see you."

Amy laughed, "Come on in."

Lou led in Peter, Georgie, Katie, Jack, Tim, and Mallory. A chorus of "awe" echoed through the room. Mallory pulled out her camera and took a picture of Ty holding Maddie. Ty shook his head but then spoke.

"Who wants to hold her first?"

Katie's little hand shot up in the air. Ty laughed and led her over to a nearby armchair.

"Ok Katie sit all the way back."

Katie did and Ty carefully passed her the baby.

"Ok support her head gently. Good job Katie."

Katie giggled and kissed Maddie on her head. Mallory and Lou snapped a few pictures. Katie looked at Ty and whispered to him.

"She's so tiny."

Ty laughed, "I know isn't she cute."

Katie nodded and kissed her cheek. "Ok Georgie can have a turn."

Ty took Maddie back and Georgie sat down in the other armchair. Ty handed Maddie to her. Georgie smiled at the baby and kissed her forehead.

"Hi baby." She giggled when Maddie wrapped her hand around Georgie's pinky finger. Maddie seemed to like Georgie. When Georgie was done she passed Maddie to Mallory.

"Hi, Auntie Mallory is totally available to babysit."

Everyone laughed. After everyone had a turn holding Maddie, Amy mentally established that Georgie and Jack were her favorites. They were the only two that Maddie grabbed their fingers and smiled at. Tim handed Maddie back to Amy and kissed his daughters head. Lou decided to speak up.

"Well we better go and give you three time alone."

Tim shook Ty's hand before leaving. All of them followed Lou except Georgie. She hesitated and walked over to Amy.

"I found this after the baby shower." She dug a dark brown teddy bear out of her bag. "This is Berry Bear. My mom and dad gave it to me when I was born. It was one of the only things I had to remember them by besides pictures. I used to cry without it. I took it everywhere so I washed him. I want your baby to have it." She handed the bear to Ty. "You guys are my family now. I don't need a teddy bear to remind me where I came from."

Amy was shocked. "Georgie we can't take that."

"Yes you can. You and Ty have done so much for me. I want your baby to know that I love her and I'm want to be there for her like you are always there for me."

Amy smiled and could feel a few tears slipping from her eyes. "Thank you Georgie."

Georgie leaned over and hugged Amy. She gently kissed Maddie's head then hugged Ty. After she left Ty looked at Amy.

"Wow."

"Ya, I can't believe she did that."

Ty sighed and kissed Amy and Maddie's foreheads. they looked at Maddie for a few minutes before she finally drifted off to sleep.

"Hey Ty can you put her in the bassinet?"

Ty picked Maddie up and set her carefully in the bassinet. He straightened her blanket and set Berry Bear next to her. Then he walked over to Amy's bed and layed down next to her. They family of three soon fell asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Amy and Maddie were aloud to go home at 4 o'clock. Ty drove them home in Amy's truck carefully. Amy sat in the backseat with Maddie. She actually seemed to like the car ride. She kicked her little legs and smiled at Amy. When she started cooing Ty got nervous.

"Is she ok? We're 15 minutes from Heartland. Do I need to pull over?"

"She's fine. I think she likes the car."

Ty didn't look convinced and kept glancing at them in the rearview mirror. Amy ran a finger against Maddie's soft cheek. The baby smiled at her.

"Are you ready to be home?"

Maddie just kept smiling. When Ty pulled into the driveway and up to the main house. Amy could feel her heart pounding. When Ty got out of the truck he opened Amy's door and took her hospital bag. Amy took Maddie's car seat from its base and carried her into the house. When they went inside they found Lou, Lisa and Mallory in the kitchen. Lou turned away from the stove.

"Hey we didn't expect you for another hour."

Amy set Maddie's car seat down on the table and started unbuckling her. "Well since we took your advice and filled out all of our hospital paperwork out before hand all we had to do today was her newborn check up and birth certificate."

Amy lifted Maddie up and cradled her. Mallory ran over and kissed her head. "I swear she's even cuter."

Amy laughed and handed Maddie to Mallory. But Maddie surprised Amy and started crying. Ty looked scared and reached over and grabbed Maddie. He started lightly bouncing her trying to make her happy but she just wailed. He handed her to Amy and she started to settle slightly. But kept crying. Amy thought for a second.

"She's probably hungry. I'll be right back."

Amy walked into Katie's bedroom and sat down in the armchair. Truth be told Amy wasn't all that comfortable with breastfeeding yet but Lou gave her a whole book on it. Amy and Ty ultimately decided it was what was best for Maddie. Amy lifted her shirt and unsnapped her nursing bra. She adjusted Maddie the way the nurse had showed her and nursed her. Maddie just started eating when the door opened. She was relived it was just Ty. He looked a little embarrassed to walk in on her.

"Oh, hey I just wanted to see if you two needed anything."

Amy stifled a laugh, "Well I'm fine but could you get her a blanket?"

"Sure." He closed the door behind him but returned quickly with a pink striped blanket. He walked over to Amy but hesitated. She smiled at him.

"Just wait a minute, she's almost done."

Ty nodded and tried not to look. Amy thought it was hilarious but convinced herself not to laugh. When Maddie was done Amy handed her to Ty.

"Can you burp her."

Ty took Maddie and put her up to his shoulder. He gently patted her back and turned away from Amy as she fastened her bra and pulled her shirt back down. When she stood up she grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around Maddie. Ty handed the baby back to her mother and they walked into the living room. Georgie and Katie were playing with Katie's dollhouse. Peter, Jack, Tim, and Caleb were sitting around talking. Ty sat down on the couch next to Jack and Amy sat down in the empty armchair. She put a pink pacifier in Maddie's mouth. She started stroking the baby's head trying to coax the baby to sleep. Lou walked in and set a tray down on the coffee table. Amy thanked her. Lisa looked over Amy's shoulder to look at Maddie.

"So when do we get to find out this little cuties name?"

Jack spoke up, "The Bartlett name ceremony starts at 7pm before dinner."

Lou walked back towards the kitchen. "We're having roast chicken."

Amy glanced towards her, "It smells amazing Lou."

Amy looked back down at Maddie who had finally given in to sleep. Katie stood up and walked over to Amy. She peered into the blanket and quietly kissed Maddie's head. When Tim started talking Katie turned around.

"Shhh! The baby is sleeping Pop-pop. "

Everyone giggles but stayed quiet. At 6:30 Jack lit a fire and Georgie set the table. Jack refused to start until 7 exactly. But at 7 o'clock Jack stood in front of the fire place and repeated what he says at every ceremony.

"For generations Bartletts have found stones around the ranch and whenever a new member enters the Bartlett clan the grandfather of the child chooses a stone from the ranch to add to the fire place after the name is announced. God has blessed Ty and Amy with this beautiful baby girl and she is a part of the Bartlett family."

Lou was tapping her foot, "Ok no offense Grandpa but dinner is going to get cold. So Amy, Ty what is the name?"

Amy nodded to Ty. Ty cleared his throat.

"Well after considering several names."

Georgie giggled, "Probably several that have to do with motorcycles."

Ty laughed, "Well yes a few had to do with motorcycles. But we ultimately decided to go with Madelyn.

Amy leaned in to Ty so he wrapped and arm around her waist. She looked at her family.

"Her full name is Madelyn Grace Borden. But we're going to call her Maddie for short."

Everyone awed. Lou walked over and hugged her sister, careful not to crush Maddie between them.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

She leaned down and kissed Maddie's head and then hugged Ty.

Jack hugged them both and ran a finger across one of Maddie's plump cheeks. He then cleared his throat.

"Tim the stone?"

Tim walked over and handed the stone to Ty. "I found this stone down by the creek. I felt that since it was Amy's favorite place to ride that it was perfect."

Amy smiled, "Thank you Dad."

Jack looked at Ty, "Alright place the stone on the fireplace."

Ty found Amy's stone and placed Maddie's right above it. Everyone clapped and then Lou announced dinner was done. Georgie disappeared for a second and returned with Maddie's car seat and offered it to Ty.

"I didn't want to see you attempt to hold her and eat at the same time."

Ty laughed and took the car seat. Georgie turned an armchair around to face the table and Ty set the car seat down on it. Amy gently layed Maddie in her seat and sat down in the seat closest to her. Georgie sat on one side of her while Ty sat on the other. They all ate and chatted. When Amy was done she reached for Ty's hand under the table. He squeezed hers gently. Then Maddie decided she wanted to be in on the excitement and cried to be picked up. Amy turned and grabbed her. Maddie kept sucking on her paci but her eyes wandered around her. She glanced at Ty a lot. After dessert Ty and Amy decided to go home. They drove to their house and carried Maddie inside. Lobo greeted them at the door. Amy had left the car seat in her truck so she carried Maddie into she and Ty's bedroom. Once she layed the baby on the bed Ty walked in and layed down next to her. Amy went into the nursery and grabbed a pink striped sleeper that had horsie faces on the feet. She changed Maddie's diaper and put her in her pjs. When she was done she placed Maddie next to Ty on the bed and layed down on her side facing them. Ty rubbed Maddie's belly and bent down to talk to her.

"Why do I get the feeling you are not gonna take it easy on us tonight."

Amy laughed, "She can't be as bad as Merlin. He needed feed every two hours and you slept in the barn 3 nights in a row."

"Yeah well if you thought I was bad with him I'm gonna be worse with her."

"I figured."

Maddie dropped her paci and started twisting her face but Ty already had it back in her mouth before she could actually cry.

"See you're already whipped."

Ty didn't answer he picked Maddie up and started bouncing her gently. After a few minutes she must have fallen asleep because he placed her in her bassinet. He and Amy changed their clothes and fell into bed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy woke up the next morning to her daughter's cries. She glanced at the clock 7:06am. Amy pulled herself out of bed and plucked Maddie out of her bassinet.

"Good Morning Princess. Are you hungry?"

Amy sat down in the rocking chair next to the bed and started nursing. Last night wasn't as bad as they had anticipated. Maddie slept on average, 3 1/2 hours between feedings. Amy and Ty had taken turns getting up with her. When Maddie was done Amy burped her, changed her and carried her to the bed. Ty opened his eyes when Amy layed Maddie next to him. He kissed Maddie's forehead.

"Morning you." He looked at Amy, "Did she eat ok?"

"Ya but she is wide awake."

"Ok." Ty sat up and cradled Maddie against his chest. Amy scooted closer to them and rested her head on Ty's shoulder. She reached a hand out and let Maddie suck on her finger. Amy looked at the two of them.

"Yup, she's a daddy's girl."

Ty laughed, "What was your first hint?"

Amy pressed her lips to his and then to Maddie's cheek. At 8 o'clock they got out of bed. Ty made breakfast while Amy showered. He also feed Lobo then let him outside. When Amy emerged from the bathroom she was dressed in a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt. She had pulled her hair into a pony tail and walked into the kitchen. Ty had made scrambled eggs and bacon and handed her a plate. Maddie was in her baby swing in the living room. Amy poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. Ty sat down across from her and they ate while chatting about Ty's classes. Amy had 3 weeks of Mat. leave but they didn't know about who would watch Maddie while Amy was working. Ty had to go back to school in 2 days but Scott and Jack gave him a week off of work. Ty didn't want to go back to school so soon. He felt uncomfortable leaving Amy alone with a newborn. When they finished Amy went into the living room and turned on the news. Ty walked over to the baby swing and checked on Maddie. Amy laughed at him.

"We're right here. Trust me she's fine."

"I'm just checking."

He sat down next to Amy and pulled her to him. She snuggled into his side when something hit her.

"Did you call your mom and tell her Maddie was here?"

Ty looked at her, "Of course I..."

His face turned into shocked.

"Crap I forgot."

Amy tried not to laugh but it still snuck out. "Well I would think that she would like to know."

Ty nodded and pulled out his cellphone. He held it up to his ear and waited for a few seconds.

"Hey Mom it's me. I have some news. The baby was born the other day."

He listened but Amy could hear Lily's voice rise.

"Mom I forgot. I was kinda busy."

He listened again.

"We named her Madelyn Grace...Yeah I love it too."

He leaned down to kiss Amy's cheek while his mom talked.

"Well I go back to work in a week...Ya you can come tomorrow. I have to go back to school the day after so I would feel better if someone was here with Amy."

He listened and glanced at Amy.

"Well i'll talk to Lou and see if there is an empty cabin at the dude ranch...ok I will...I love you too Mom...Bye."

He looked at Amy, "She'll be here around 2 tomorrow. She was booking her bus ticket while we were talking. She's gonna stay for at least 4 days."

"Ok i'll ask Lou about the dude ranch."

"Ok." He kissed Amy and stood up. He plucked Maddie out of her swing and started making faces a her. He turned and looked at Amy. "Do you want to head up to the main house or stay here?"

"Let's go up to the house. I need to talk to Lou and Mallory."

"Ok. Do you want to get her dressed while I shower?"

"Ya." Ty passed the baby and walked into their bathroom. Amy walked into the nursery and set Maddie down in her crib for a minute. She picked out a white onesie with blue writing that said "daddy's princess" and the matching leggings with attached skirt. She layed Maddie on the changing table to dress her and at last minute decided to put a blue bow headband on her and little white socks. When she was done she packed the diaper bag and walked into the living room. She had just layed Maddie down on the couch when Ty came out of their bedroom fully dressed. He sat down next to Maddie and started tying his boots. When Maddie cooed he looked down and saw her eyes moving trying to find him. He leaned over her and blew raspberries on her tummy. Maddie smiled up at her daddy. When Amy was ready the picked Maddie up and walked towards the main house. When they walked in Lou, Mallory, Georgie, and Katie were in the kitchen. Amy looked at Georgie confused.

"Georgie why aren't you at school?"

Georgie looked up at her, "Today's parent teacher conference day so no school for me. I just have to go when it's time for my meeting."

Lou handed Ty a cup of coffee and confirmed. "Ya Georgie's time is of course at 3:30 the most odd time of day. So Peter will be back at 2 so we can be punctual."

Georgie rolled her eyes but looked back at Amy. "Can I hold Maddie?"

"Of course."

Amy gently passed Maddie to Georgie. Maddie immediately smiled. Amy giggled.

"She really likes you Georgie."

Georgie smiled and kissed Maddie's cheek. "Well I like her too."

Ty sat down next to Georgie and looked at Katie. "Hey girlie what are you drawing?"

Katie grinned at him, "I'm drawing Phoenix for Georgie."

"Oh, that's nice of you."

Katie leaned over and kissed Ty's cheek making him laugh. Amy looked at Lou.

"Hey Lou is there an empty cabin at the dude ranch?"

"There all empty for now. I'm not excepting any bookings for two weeks so I can be available to help you."

"Great would you mind if Lily stayed at the dude ranch for a few days? She's coming tomorrow."

"Of course. I'll make sure to leave her a few jars of strawberry jam."

Ty stood up and hugged her. "Thanks Lou."

"It's no problem."

With that Amy relaxed.


	6. Chapter 6

The next night with Maddie went even better then the first. Ty was spoiling her already by letting her come into bed at 5 in the morning. Amy was shocked she didn't mind. She loved being around Maddie. She would actually panic if she wasn't within eyeshot. When she was pregnant she didn't believe Lou that once you have a baby they become your whole world. Amy was already dreading going back to work. She had spoken to Mallory yesterday and she agreed to be their babysitter. Ty had just left the ranch to go pick up Lily. Amy decided to change Maddie into the cute "Grandma loves me" onesie that Lily had sent and made sure Maddie was fed. Amy had just started nursing Maddie in the nursery when she heard a knock on the front door and it opening.

"Amy!" She realized it was Lou.

"In the nursery!"

When Lou appeared in the doorway she looked embarrassed.

"Oh, Amy I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Amy pulled Maddie away and handed her to Lou who began to burp her while Amy readjusted her shirt. When she stood up Lou cradled Maddie and walked into the living room.

"I just wanted to tell you I set Lily up in Cabin A. I made sure she had 4 jars of jam."

"Thanks Lou. Ty should be back any minute."

"Ok. Are you guys going to eat dinner with us?"

"Yes, I need to talk to Georgie anyways."

"Why?"

"There is a jumping contest at the county fair this year. I think she should enter and I talked to Sandra and she think Georgie is ready for a trick riding competition too. I wanted to let her know."

"When is the fair this year?"

"The last week in May."

Lou nodded and cooed at Maddie. Amy grinned and let her daughter grab her pinky finger. Lou looked at her.

"It's different huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"You never know how much you could have loved something until you have a child."

Amy grinned, "She is the best thing Ty and I have ever done."

Lou smiled, "She is perfect."

"Well thank you."

They both turned when the door open. Ty and Lily walked in. As soon as Lily saw Maddie she ran over with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Ty she's beautiful."

Lou gently passed Maddie to her grandmother. Lily looked at her and smiled. Ty set her bags down and walked over to Amy. Lou looked at Amy.

"Umm I'm gonna leave you guys alone. Dinner is at 7 ok?"

Amy nodded, "Thanks Lou."

Lou turned to leave before remembering something.

"Oh Ty here is the key to Cabin A." She handed Ty the key and turned to Lily. "I made sure to leave you some strawberry jam."

Lily smiled at her, "Thank you Lou as always you are too sweet."

"Well you're family." Lou hugged Lily and kissed Maddie's cheek and left. Amy and Lily sat on the couch while Ty made coffee.

"So Amy how are you feeling?"

"Fine. I'm lucky that Ty is so good with her."

Lily grinned, "He was always good with kids."

Ty set mugs of coffee in front of them and sat down next to Amy. Lily hardly tore her eyes away from Maddie.

"So Ty how's school going. You have 2 years left right?"

"Ya. It's going great. I'm getting a ton of hands on experience working with Scott at the animal clinic."

Maddie started squealing when she heard her daddy's voice. Lily looked a little nervous so Amy explained.

"She's fine she's just a daddy's girl."

Lily nodded and laughed, "oh i'll bet little Maddie has him wrapped around her little finger." She looked at Ty. "She looks a lot like you."

Ty smiled, "She looks like Amy too. She's a good mix."

"So are there plans for more babies."

Amy answered since Ty almost choked on his coffee. "Not any time soon. We're gonna enjoy her while she's little."

"Great choice."

They chatted a little more and at 5:30 Ty took Lily to her cabin to settle in. When he returned Amy had just layed Maddie into her bassinet for a nap. She turned on the baby monitor and signaled to him to be quiet. He nodded and sat down on the couch.

"She go down ok?"

"She fought for a little while but when I put the paci in her mouth she was out."

He chuckled and flipped on the TV. "Well my mom is all settled."

"That's good." She sat down next to him and then realized something. "Oh my God! I haven't gotten a picture of your mom and Maddie yet."

Ty busted out laughing. "Amy she'll be here for a few days. Trust me you'll have plenty of photo opts."

Amy sighed and leaned into him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later at dinner Lily filled everyone in on her life. she had gotten a job as a receptionist at a doctor's office. It gave great benefits. Wade even got a new job as a handyman at a golf course. Ty seemed pleased that they were doing so well. Maddie sat quietly in her bouncy seat while everyone ate. Before dessert Georgie asked Amy if she could hold Maddie and Amy agreed. Georgie walked over picked the baby up and brought her over to the table. Tim, who was next to Georgie, reached over and grabbed Maddie's hand. Amy looked over to find Lily scowling almost like she was upset she wasn't holding Maddie. Amy nudged Ty and whispered to him.

"Is your mom ok? She seems upset."

Ty glanced at his mom and asked her, "Are you ok?"

Lily looked at him and twisted her face into a grin that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

Jack glanced at the clock which read 8:30pm. "Well you had a long trip maybe you should consider turning in early if you plan on spending the day with that little cutie."

Lily started pulling away from the table. "I think your right Jack. Goodnight everyone and thank you for dinner Lou it was delicious."

Lou set a big plate of brownies down, "Thank you Lily."

Ty started to stand, "Hang on Mom i'll walk you back to your cabin."

"Oh Sweetie i'll be fine." She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Besides I'm trying to breathe in as much fresh air as I can."

Amy was still concerned, "Ok, just be careful there are bears out there."

"I'll be fine Amy. I'll see you all tomorrow."

With that Lily left out the front door. Amy glanced at Ty who seemed oblivious to how odd his mom was acting as he helped himself to a brownie. Amy glanced at Maddie who was sucking on her paci, content with Georgie holding her and sighed. Maybe she was paranoid. A while later Ty and Amy were lying in bed with Maddie asleep in her bassinet, Amy couldn't hold in her thoughts anymore.

"Hey, Ty are you sure your mom is ok?"

Ty looked at her, "She seemed fine to me. Why?"

"She was quieter then normal and she kept shooting me a weird look. I don't know maybe I'm paranoid but she seemed really upset."

"I don't know maybe she misses Wade."

"Maybe, but..."

Ty wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "Stop worrying so much. If something is wrong with my mom she will tell me eventually."

"Ok." She leaned up to kiss him then layed her head on his chest. She had just shut her eyes when Maddie started crying.

Ty was already rolling away, "I'll get the wipes."

Amy smiled to herself and got out of bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Amy was woken up not by Maddie but someone knocking on her front door. She glanced at the alarm clock which read 7:15am. She got out of bed and made her way to the door when she opened it Lily was standing on the doorstep with some tuber ware containers.

"Good morning. Did I wake you?"

Amy lied, "No I was just getting ready to get in the shower."

"Oh good." She walked into the house and set the containers down on the counter and began to open them. "I made breakfast in the main house for you guys."

"Oh you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. I made all of Ty's favorites cinnamon buns, chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and breakfast churros."

"Wow. That was sweet of you. I'll start a pot of coffee."

Lily started racing her to it. "No, no I got it. You go ahead and shower. Where's Ty?"

"Oh he's still asleep."

"Ok, i'll make sure it's nice and hot by the time he wakes up."

Amy walked back into the bedroom and nudged Ty awake. He groaned but opened his eyes.

"What time is it? Is Maddie ok?"

"It's 7:25 and Maddie is fine."

"Then why are you waking me up?"

"Because your mom is in our kitchen. She woke me up, made us breakfast and is now making you coffee."

Ty blinked a few times, "All that is a problem because?"

Amy let out a frustrated sigh and wacked him with a pillow. "Ty she woke me up and made all of your favorite foods. Why is she acting all weird? And what kind of woman who is a mother wakes up new parents when their baby still can't sleep through the night?"

Ty sat up, "I don't know Amy. Maybe she's trying to help us as much as possible while she's here?"

"Ok, maybe your right. I'm gonna get in the shower."

"Ok." Ty kissed her quickly then walked out of the bedroom. Amy quickly grabbed her clothes and got in the shower. She was in for maybe 5 minutes and heard Maddie cry. She quickly rinsed the suds out of her hair and lathered body wash on. She turned off the water and got dressed. She didn't bother drying her hair she just brushed through it and pulled it up into a messy bun. She went into the bedroom but Maddie wasn't in her bassinet. She went into the kitchen and found Ty eating at the table and Lily holding Maddie while hovering over Ty. Amy walked over and put a hand on Ty's shoulder.

"She's probably hungry. I should go feed her."

Lily looked at her, "Oh I tried to find her a bottle if you hand me one I can feed her."

"Oh, Lou hasn't had time to help me figure out the breast pump yet so she doesn't eat from a bottle."

Lily looked upset again, "Oh, ok here."

She reluctantly gave Maddie to Amy. Amy walked into the nursery and began to nurse. She kept thinking about how weird Lily was acting. Amy was use to the fact that when Lily is around Ty has all of her attention but now she was acting like Maddie was her baby. Amy mentally told herself not to take any parenting advice from Lily. She will never win mother of the year. When Maddie was done Amy burped her, changed her diaper and picked out her clothes. She put her in a grey long sleeved onesie with pink writing that said "Grandpa's Girl". She paired it with pink leggings, grey socks and a pink bow headband. Amy carried her back out to the kitchen and held her while she poured herself a cup of coffee. She sat down next to Ty and gave Maddie her paci. Lily came up behind her.

"Here Amy i'll hold her so you can eat." Amy wanted to say no I have her but she knew that would upset Ty. So she grinded her teeth and handed the baby to Lily. She fixed herself a small plate. The whole time she has known Ty she has never seen him eat this much sugar for breakfast. They both tended to eat healthy. Amy sat down and ate quickly. When she was done Ty took her plate and leaned against the sink for a minute.

"I'm gonna shower real quick."

"Ok."

Amy sat down reluctantly next to Lily on the couch. Lily was making faces at Maddie who looked confused. Amy watched as her eyes wandered around the ceiling and then she began to cry. Amy reached out for her but Lily brushed it off.

"Oh she's probably just grumpy." She started bouncy her but Maddie just screamed louder. Lily kept glancing up smiling at Amy. All Amy wanted to do was grab her baby but she didn't want to upset Lily. Luckily Ty emerged from the bathroom.

"Is she ok?"

Lily looked at him, "She's probably just a little gassy since Amy just fed her."

Ty nodded but looked at Amy. She shot him a panicked look and his eyes drifted to how her hands were inching towards their daughter.

"Mom maybe she wants Amy."

Lily stood up and started bouncing Maddie who screams were now earsplitting. "Sweetie I'm telling you we just need to get the gas to move. It use to happen to you all the time."

Just then there was a knock on the front door and Amy, who couldn't stand that Lily wouldn't give her back her baby, went to answer it. When she opened the door Lou and Georgie were standing there. Lou took a step in after seeing the look on Amy's face.

"What's wrong?" She kept her voice low so only Amy could hear her.

"Maddie is crying and Lily won't hand her to me. She keeps saying it's gas but Maddie is crying louder."

Lou nodded and walked into the living room. "Hey Ty! Oh someone is grumpy today." She walked over and plucked Maddie out of Lily's arms not even bothering to ask for her. As soon as Lou grabbed her Maddie settled down. Lily looked upset. Ty almost seemed shocked that Maddie settled as fast as she did. Lou walked over and handed the baby to Amy. Then Maddie really relaxed. She smiled at her mommy and grabbed onto her pinky finger. Georgie walked into the room and sat down on the couch.

"Hey Amy can you maybe come watch me at trick riding class sometime this week. I need someone to videotape it so I can see where I'm messing up my sequence. Lately all my practices have ended by me falling of Chaplin onto my butt."

Amy giggled, "Of course i'll videotape you. I hope you don't mind Maddie tagging along?"

"No I'd love it! Thanks Amy." Lily sat back down on the couch and looked at Amy.

"I would be happy to watch Maddie if you need to go with your niece."

Lou felt it best to intercept. "Actually it would be good for Maddie to be exposed to a germ or two. You need to start building up her immune system."

Amy nodded, "You could bring Katie. Make it a girls day."

Lou grinned, "Perfect does Friday work?"

"Yup."

Ty smiled, "Thanks Lou I want to keep her busy. Since I start school again tomorrow and Mom leaving on Thursday it'll be a good distraction."

Lily spoke up again, "Well I could stay and few extra days if your not comfortable leaving Amy alone."

Georgie snickered, "Geez Ty, Amy's never alone. She has me, Jack, Tim, Caleb, Lisa, and Lou popping in and out all the time. You worry too much."

Ty laughed, "You're right Georgie Amy will be ok."

Amy breathed a sigh of relief she couldn't wait for Thursday to arrive.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rest of Lily's visit was just as bad as the first day. She constantly wanted to hold Maddie and she wouldn't let Amy do anything for her own baby. Lou had shown her on Monday how to use the breast pump and ever since Amy had nursed Maddie maybe 3 times. Lily also took all of Ty's attention. By Wednesday afternoon she couldn't take it anymore and needed to vent. Ty was home so Amy left him and Lily with Maddie and Amy marched up to the main house. When she entered the kitchen she found Lisa pouring herself some tea.

"Hi Amy. How are you?"

"Fine." She sat down at the table across from her and started crying. "Ok I'm not fine. Lily is driving me crazy. I know she is Ty's mom and she just wants to help but she is just creating trouble. She won't let me nurse my own baby and she always has to hold her. She is moving things in my house to make things more "functional", she is trying to give me advice even though she wasn't a good mother, she takes up all of Ty's attention. I mean we haven't had a heartfelt kiss in days. I can't take it anymore!"

Lisa looked at her stunned and they both jumped when they heard the fridge shut and saw Lou.

"I was wondering when you would break." She sat down next to Lisa who reached out and grabbed Amy's hand.

"Amy, Maddie is your baby. You need to tell Ty how you feel. You also need to stand up for yourself or she is going to keep walking all over you."

Amy sighed, "I just don't want Ty to be upset."

Lou looked at her sister, "He will be more upset if you keep things from him."

Amy nodded, "Ok i'll tell him." she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

A little while later Amy walked through her door and found Ty watching TV.

"Hey. Where's Maddie?"

"My mom has here in the nursery. She needed a diaper change."

"Ok well we need to head up to the main house for dinner."

"Oh, my mom offered to cook for us."

Amy looked him in the eye, "No we're going to the main house. Grab Maddie's diaper bag."

Ty looked stunned at her face but thought it wise to not say anything. He got up and packed the diaper bag. When Lily came out of the nursery with Maddie, Ty told her the plan.

"Amy wants to go up to the main house for dinner."

Lily looked at her son, "But it's my last night here. I wanted to spend some more time with you three."

Amy was standing by the front door holding Maddie's bouncy seat was getting angry again. "Ty! Lets go!"

She could tell Ty was shocked at how she was acting but he and Lily followed her. When they got to the main house Amy shot Lisa a look. Lisa understood and walked over to Lily.

"Oh hi little Maddie. Come here you." She plucked Maddie from Lily and started carrying her into the living room. Lily stayed close to Ty, but Amy wanted to talk to him alone.

"Ty can you come outside and look at Spartan's leg? Georgie said he was walking funny."

Ty looked at her weird, "Sure."

Lily started moving by the door, "I'll come too."

Amy was prepared for that, "Actually if you wouldn't mind helping Lou I would really appreciate it."

She quickly grabbed Ty's jacket and dragged him into the barn. As soon as they were inside she rounded on him.

"You need to tell your mom to back off! I don't care if she is leaving tomorrow I will not put up with this for the rest of Maddie's life. She has been stepping on my toes ever since she got here. I can't take it anymore!

Ty looked at her stunned, "Amy she's just trying to help."

"No Ty being helpful is offering to hold Maddie long enough for us to shower. Helpful is offering to help me clean or offer to cook. She is being overbearing. I haven't been able to nurse my own daughter, or hold her, or comfort her when she cries because your mom insist on doing it. I don't feel like a mom right now and you just let her do it."

Ty's jaw dropped he had never heard Amy go off like that. He tried to talk but Amy cut him off.

"Whenever your mom is around she follows you like a little puppy. You haven't kissed me kissed me for 3 days!"

Ty started laughing a little.

"You think I'm kidding?"

"No, I just never thought you would be jealous of my mother!"

"I'm not jealous I'm angry. Maddie is our daughter and you and I need to be the ones feeding her, changing her, comforting her and parenting her."

"I agree." He sighed and wrapped his arms around her torso. She slithered hers around his neck. "i'll talk to my mom tonight ok?"

"Thank you."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because she is your mom. I didn't want to hurt you."

Ty smiled and kissed her. One of their knee buckling, passionate kisses.

"I love you Amy."

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

Unfortunately Ty didn't get the chance to talk to Lily that night. She claimed that she was exhausted and went to bed early. But the next day before Ty drove her to the bus station Amy heard them talking on the front porch while she nursed Maddie.

"Hey Mom we need to talk about something."

"Ok?"

"Next time you visit you really need to let Amy and I handle Maddie and you need to stop hovering."

"Excuse me?"

"Mom you heard me. We appreciate your help but you have gotten on our nerves. Maddie is our daughter we need to be the ones taking care of her."

"I was getting on both of your nerves or just Amy's?"

"Mom, you know Amy loves you but you really crossed all boundaries with her."

"What did I do wrong? I was just trying to help."

"I know but not letting Maddie nurse, rearranging stuff, insisting on always holding Maddie, and giving her parenting advice?"

"Oh, right I screwed up as a mother so I can't possibly teach her anything!"

Amy could her Ty getting upset. She quickly burped Maddie and layed her in her baby swing. Amy walked outside to Ty's side. But Lily rounded on her.

"Are you going to tell me yourself? What it's not enough that you stole my son from me but now you think you can judge me?"

Ty looked at his mom shocked. But Amy spoke before he could. "I didn't steal him. He will always be your son. But he will be my husband and he is my baby's father. I know he loves you and I do to it's just you kept pushing. I'm not Lou who can speak up for herself. I'm new at this whole mom thing and I have no clue what I'm doing. You were making it nearly impossible for me to figure out Maddie."

Both Lily and Ty looked at her. Lily's eyes softened and she spoke. "I'm sorry. I did over step. I just want to be there for Maddie since I wasn't there for Ty. I thought she was my chance to make everything up to him." She turned to Ty. "I'm so sorry."

Ty hugged her, "I love you and you will never lose me."

Lily was crying when they pulled apart. She walked over and hugged Amy. "I'm sorry I know I pushed it."

"It's fine. Just for future reference."

"Your gonna let me come visit?"

"Well someone has to walk with Ty at our wedding."

She laughed, "Do I get to kiss the little one goodbye?"

"Of course." Amy and Ty led her inside and she quickly kissed Maddie's cheek. When she and Ty left Amy picked Maddie up and held her so she could see out the window. "Can you wave bye- bye?" Maddie just giggled. They both watched as the truck pulled away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day after Ty went to school Amy got Maddie ready to spend the day with Georgie, Lou and Katie. She dressed her in a cute white long sleeved onesie with a black horse on the front with a pair of black leggings with white polka dots. She put a pair of socks on her and put black flats on her feet and a red bow on her head. When she was all dressed Amy tickled her tummy.

"Who looks adorable today?"

Maddie giggled at her and kicked her legs. Amy loaded Maddie into her truck with the diaper bag and drove up to the main barn. She saw Georgie waiting with Lou and Katie. Lou got in the passenger seat while Katie and Georgie got into the back seat next to Maddie. They buckled up and headed towards the arena. Georgie who was next to Maddie leaned down to talk to her.

"Hi Maddie. How's my favorite little cutie?"

Maddie grinned up at her and reached for her. Katie looked at her sister.

"I thought I was your favorite little cutie?"

"You are my favorite little munchkin."

"Oh."

Lou and Amy laughed at her. When Amy pulled into the arena Georgie helped her get Maddie's car seat from the base while Lou grabbed the diaper bag. When they went inside Sandra was holding Chaplin's reins and smiled at them.

"Hello ladies."

Georgie hugged her, "Hey Sandra. I hope you don't mind Amy is gonna videotape my lesson for me."

"Of course she can." Sandra handed Georgie the reins and walked over to Amy and peered in the car seat. "Who is this little cutie?"

Amy laughed and unbuckled Maddie. "This is Maddie."

Sandra let Maddie grab her finger. "Hello Maddie. Are you gonna learn how to trick ride?"

"Not for a little while but I promise she can take ballet."

"Good." Sandra walked back over to Georgie. "Are you ready?"

"Yup." Georgie climbed onto Chaplin's back and started him at a gallop around the arena. Amy quickly set Maddie back in her car seat and started recording the lesson on her video camera. Georgie did two tricks perfectly but when she went to lean backwards off the saddle she started slipping a little. she was able to pull herself up enough to stand and do a heel stretch. But when Chapin rounded the corner she slipped and fell off. Amy saw what happened, Georgie lost energy to pull herself back up. When Sandra dismissed her Amy showed her the tape.

"Can you tell me what happened Georgie?"

"I don't know it's like I lost steam."

"Exactly, you use all your energy on the first few tricks that you don't have anymore strength to do the others."

Georgie looked upset, "So I just need to take it easy on the first tricks and finish big?"

"Yes."

"Thanks Amy."

They all loaded in the truck and drove back to Heartland. When they got there Amy decided to do something. She picked Maddie up out of her car seat and carried her into the barn. She had never taken Maddie near the horses. She walked up to Spartans stall and held Maddie up so she could she him. She squealed and waved her little hands. Spartan walked a little closer curious. He smelled her and nuzzled his head against her hands.

"Good boy Spartan. You like Maddie don't ya."

"Amy?" She turned her head and saw Ty walking towards her. "What are you doing?"

"Just trying to get Spartan used to her. They seem to like each other." Ty laughed and kissed Maddie's head.

"She is going to ride before she walks right?"

"That's my plan."

Ty reached up and grabbed Spartan's lead rope. He got him out of the stall and lead him to Maddie. Amy looked at him and set Maddie on his back laying down. She giggled with delight and it didn't seem to face Spartan. Amy gently picked her up again and asked Ty to give Spartan a carrot. After he did he put Spartan in the paddock. They established Maddie loved horses.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Monday was Ty's first day back to work. He was nervous to leave Amy alone but he knew she would have help. Mallory was going to stay with Amy to start having Maddie get use to her presence. When Ty came home that night Amy told him that Maddie really warmed up to Mallory. By the time Amy's Mat. leave was done she felt comfortable leaving Maddie with Mallory. Amy had two horses coming that morning so she pack Maddie's bag for the day and walked to the main house. When she walked in Georgie and Katie were eating breakfast and Lou was pouring a cup of coffee.

"Hey Amy." Lou took Maddie from her. "Hi baby Maddie. Did you miss Auntie Lou yesterday?"

Maddie smiled at her. Amy set the diaper bag down. "Where's Mallory?"

"I sent her up to the attic to get Katie's old playpen. I figured that Maddie could take her nap in it."

"Oh thanks Lou."

Georgie stood up and walked over to Lou. "Hi Maddie! Are you spending the day with Aunt Mallory and Katie?"

Maddie reached for her so Georgie picked her up. Maddie could sorta hold up her head they just never knew which direction it would fall. Amy smiled at her and let Maddie grab onto her finger. Mallory walked into the room and Amy fished a piece of paper out of her purse.

"Mallory these are the emergency numbers. You have my cell, my house, Ty's cell, Scott's office, Scott's cell, and Tim's cell."

Mallory took the list and gave Amy a look. "You know I have most of these in my phone."

"Well just in case."

Georgie handed Maddie to Mallory and grabbed her school bag. "Amy could you drive me to the bus stop?"

"Sure. Ok, bye Mad." She kissed Maddie on the cheek and walked out the door after Georgie.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy was fine for a few hours but at lunch she went back to the main house and checked on Maddie. She was sound asleep in her playpen. Amy had to give Mallory credit maybe she could handle Maddie and Katie. Ty called her after lunch to check on her.

"Hey Ty."

"Hey. Are you doing ok?"

"Ya these horses are doing great."

"I wasn't talking about the horses. How is Maddie? Have you checked on her?"

"I went into the main house for lunch and she was sound asleep."

"Wow."

"Ya hopefully she'll sleep well tonight."

"Maybe. Scott has me on call again so I might not sleep much anyways."

"That sucks."

"Well it's what we agreed."

"I better get back. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

Amy hung up her phone and walked into the office. She needed to start scheduling again. She put them in the order of urgency. She was going to be very busy for the next few weeks. She had just gotten out her client book when her cellphone rang. She read Mallory's name on the screen and answered.

"Mallory is everything ok?"

"Ya. Maddie just spit up on her onesie and I was wondering where you keep the clean ones."

"Oh, they're in her top dresser drawer."

"Ok. I'll wash up her other one for you. Bye."

"Bye."

Amy was relived. Her mom worked with the horses and raised she and Lou at the same time. Amy could do the same. As soon as she was done her work she picked up a happy Maddie and took her home. She figured she could relax with her for a little before dinner. At 4 o'clock Ty walked through the door to find Amy holding Maddie on the couch.

"Hey there are my girls." He bent down and kissed her lips then kissed Maddie's head.

"You're home early."

"Scott let me come home for dinner. I have to go back at 8."

"That sucks."

"Ya well." He sat down next to her and threw a blanket over her legs. "Is she cold?"

"She's fine." She pulled the blanket up and wrapped it around Maddie. "See?"

He just laughed and flipped on a movie. At 6:30 they walked up to the main house for dinner. Ty did leave at 8 but Georgie asked if she could spend the night with Amy and Maddie. Amy graciously excepted the help. Georgie was really good with Maddie. She knew her cries just as well as Amy and Ty and she was a great source of entertainment for the baby. Georgie felt so much more like a little sister to Amy then a niece. She loved spending time with her and hoped that she and Maddie will stay as close as they are.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days had passed and Amy found the perfect way to juggle motherhood and work. Amy would work from 8am-11:30am then take a two hour break, then go back to work from 1:30-4:30pm. At 4:30 she was Maddie's no matter what. Caleb and Mallory did the night check by themselves. Jack was considering hiring another stable hand due to the fact he no longer had Ty and Amy able to drop everything and work. He had no ill feelings towards them if anything he respected them even more because they found a way to earn money but still be very hands on with their daughter. Amy and Ty were still planning on a June wedding. The problem was June was in 10 weeks. They chose June 12th, Marion's birthday. Amy decided that since she had so much on her plate, Lisa and Lou could plan the wedding. Lisa promised that she would keep Lou on a short leash. Amy had chosen Lou as her maid of honor and Mallory, Georgie and Soraya as her bridesmaids. Katie and Maddie were going to be flower girls. Lisa had found an adorable white wagon so Katie could pull Maddie. Ty chose Caleb as his best man and Scott, Peter and Shane as his groomsmen. So with the wedding plans being handled Amy could focus on Maddie.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy and Ty pulled up to the pediatrician's office. They quickly unbuckled and Amy grabbed Maddie's car seat today was her 5 week check up. Amy checked in with the receptionist and sat down next to Ty. They were the only ones there. Amy grabbed Maddie out of her car seat and sat her up. Her little eyes wandered around the room. Amy held her under her arms so that she could also support her head. Ty started making faces at her. Maddie reached out for him. He grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek.

"Madelyn?"

Amy turned and saw an elderly nurse. Amy and Ty stood and followed her back into a brightly colored room. After the nurse weighed the baby and measured her the doctor walked in. She was a middle aged woman who looked friendly.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Clayton."

"Hi I'm Amy Fleming and this is my fiancé Ty Borden."

Dr. Clayton shook both of their hands then walked over to the exam table where Maddie was laying in just her diaper. "And this must be Madelyn."

Amy smiled. Dr. Clayton asked them a few questions about her eating and sleeping habits. She listened to her heart and looked in her eyes and nose.

"Ok well she seems to be a very healthy baby. We only have 2 shots to do today however next time she will need 5."

Amy nodded. The doctor went to get the needles. Amy sat on the exam table and held Maddie. Ty stood behind them with a hand on Amy's back. The nurse cleaned a spot on the baby's leg then the doctor handed her the needles. As soon as the needle punctured her skin Maddie let out a scream. Ty had to help Amy hold her down. Amy felt tears in her eyes. She wished she could absorb the pain for her. The second needle was worse. Maddie was screeching. Ty was crying at this point. The nurse stuck two little band- aids on Maddie's leg. Amy started trying to soothe her. Maddie looked up at her mommy with tears dripping down her cheek. Amy felt awful but she knew the were necessary. Ty dried his tears and took Maddie from Amy. He layed the baby's head on his shoulder. She sniffled into her daddy's neck. As they left the doctor's office they decided to go to Maggie's for lunch. They sat down and set Maddie's car seat on the empty chair next to them.

"That was horrible."

Ty grabbed her hand over the table. "Hopefully it will get easier."

They ate and chatted about Ty's classes and the horses Amy was working with. Then Amy suddenly remembered something.

"Do you realize we are going to be married in 10 weeks?"

Ty laughed, "Ya well it's about time." He leaned over to tickle Maddie under her chin. "Huh Maddie?"

Amy smiled. "We will officially be a family."

Ty leaned over and kissed her. "Yes we will."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As weeks passed and Maddie grew, Amy felt so happy. She never knew she could love someone that much let alone two people. Ty and Maddie were her world now. Even though Ty was gone from 6am- 7pm he still made time for his girls. The weekends he was off he would spend all of his time with Amy and Maddie. Their wedding was in 7 weeks. Lisa decided to run the bridesmaid dresses by Amy. She chose a light yellow chiffon dress with a sweetheart neckline and a high low skirt. They were pretty and simple. Amy had to pick a wedding dress. She wanted to wear her mom's dress but not only was it to big but Lou convinced her that it was bad luck. So Amy wandered into a local bridal shop with Georgie and Lisa. She didn't tell Lou or Mallory because they would have been too controlling. Amy went through the rack. She noticed Lisa pull a garment bag and set it in the dressing room. Amy grabbed two just to try on. She slipped into the dressing room and tried the first one on it was a spaghetti strap, empire waist ball gown with a white flower on the waist band. It was pretty but Amy didn't feel like it was the dress. She stepped out in it anyways.

"What do you think?"

Georgie looked at it. "It makes you look short."

Lisa nodded, "I don't think you would look good in that. You need something that shows off your curves."

Amy nodded and walked back in and tried on dress two. It was a simple strapless sheath dress. It was pure white. Amy walked out. Georgie looked at her and pulled a face.

"That makes you look frumpy."

"Wow thanks Georgie."

Lisa laughed, " She is right. The cut is just all wrong for you."

Amy laughed but went to try on Lisa's pick. It was a lace mermaid gown with a sweetheart neckline. Amy couldn't believe how beautiful it was. She tried it on and it was like it was made for her. It didn't need any alterations. It clung to her curves and made her look like a million bucks. She looked at the price tag $3,000.00. She had been looking at dresses within the $500-$800 range. She stepped out in it and Lisa and Georgie's jaws dropped. Amy grinned.

"I love it!"

Lisa stood and grabbed her hands. "Ty is going to love it."

Amy's face fell slightly. "It's $3,000.00. I can't."

Lisa smiled, "Consider it your wedding gift."

"Lisa I can't."

"Yes you can. Every girl deserves to feel like a princess on their wedding day."

Georgie stood, "Amy it's perfect for you."

Amy smiled. "Thank you Lisa."

Lisa kissed her cheek and turned to the saleswoman. "Could we see a veil?"

The saleslady brought over a simple mid length veil. It was ivory just like the dress. As soon as Amy put it on and looked in the mirror it was perfect. Then the she brought out white cowboy boots. Amy put them on and Georgie laughed.

"Amy you could ride down the aisle."

Amy laughed. All together it was a $4,000.00 outfit. Lisa beat her and already had the saleswoman ring them up. Amy couldn't wait for her wedding day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is rushed due to the fact I have big plans for Ty and Amy. I want to see more of a family aspect and less day to day stuff. Keep writing reviews I do read them and I love the feedback of how I can grow as a writer. Thanks- Sissy**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Time flew and before Amy knew it her wedding was tomorrow. She was excited but also nervous. They invited only close friends and family who were either staying at the dude ranch or they lived in the area. Amy had her wedding dress hidden in Georgie's closet. Ty had picked up his tux and had hung it on their closet door. Tonight he was going to sleep in the loft with Caleb while Lou stayed with Amy and Maddie at their house. They were going over the schedule for tomorrow that Lisa had written up for them.

7am- Wake up

7:30- Breakfast

12:00- Lunch

1:00- Hair and makeup

3:00- Get dressed

4:00- line up

4:10- Ceremony starts

4:30- Ceremony ends

4:30-5:30- Pictures/ cocktail hour

6:00- Dinner is served

It was basic and she didn't have a schedule for the reception. She told Amy and Ty they could just relax and do things when they wanted to. Ty was holding Maddie on the couch and was giving her a bottle. Amy was trying to make sure that she pumped enough milk for Maddie for the whole weekend. They were leaving tomorrow night for a Banff mountain retreat. They were only going for 2 nights but even that short time away from Maddie was making Amy anxious. Lou and Georgie were going to sleep at Ty and Amy's house so that they could take care of Maddie. Amy had just finished putting the milk in the fridge when Ty walked over and handed her Maddie.

"I better get going before Caleb comes and drags me."

Amy smiled and kissed him. "Well then goodnight Mr. Borden."

"Goodnight Future Mrs. Borden."

Maddie squealed and reached for her daddy. Ty laughed and kissed her head.

"I'll see you tomorrow Maddie."

Amy kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He grabbed his duffel and left. Amy gave Maddie a bath and changed her into plain pink footie pajamas. She had just sat down on the couch with Maddie when Lou, Georgie, Katie, Mallory, and Soraya walked in. They watched a movie and at 9 o'clock Amy layed Maddie and Katie to bed. The rest of them stayed up chatting until close to 11.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy woke up when Lisa walked into the living room. She made the girls breakfast and Amy started getting ready for the day. She and Ty had written their own vows and Amy needed to finish hers. She spent the day with her bridesmaids at the dude ranch. They went for a trail ride then came back and showered. When Lisa came in to do Amy's hair, Amy gave her free rein. She ended up with a curled updo that was a side bun with a daisy wedged in it. Her makeup was subtle but beautiful. The bridesmaids all had their hair curled and pulled half up half down. Katie's hair was curled and left down and she and Maddie had daisy halos around their heads. Their dresses were the same color yellow as the bridesmaids. They were chiffon tank dresses with little puff flowers around the collar. The had little white sandals on their feet. The bridesmaids wore white leather flip flops with flowers on the strap. They all held bouquets of daisies and marigolds. Amy opted not to wear her veil. Before she knew it Lisa told her to go line up. Amy placed Maddie in her little wagon and then met her father and grandfather be the door. Amy had asked that both Jack and Tim walk her down the aisle. Victor Whitetail, who happened to be ordained, was going to be their officiate. Amy was to wait in one of the cabins since the wedding was in front of the pond. Amy peeked out the window and was amazed. All the guest were sitting on white wooden fold chairs. The aisle was lined with large bouquets of marigolds and daisies. The arch that Ty and Amy would stand under was made of old wooden branches, marigolds and daisies. It was simple yet beautiful. Amy heard the music start and caught a glimpse of Ty and Lily walking down the aisle. Amy stood with Tim on her right arm and Jack on her left. She waited 2 minutes then heard the music change. Tim opened the door and the three of them began to walk. Amy's eyes met Ty's and she smiled. Ty was grinning and actually had a tear in his eye. Amy didn't notice the guest or the wedding party all she saw was the man she loved. Soon she was standing before him and Victor spoke.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

Tim nodded to Jack who then spoke. "Her father, sister, brother, and I do."

Amy kissed her father and grandfather then Tim took her hand and handed it to Ty. Amy passed her bouquet to Lou and gave her other hand to Ty as well. Victor began the ceremony.

"Ty and Amy welcome you, their friends and family. Each of you has given something of yourselves into their lives. It is then fitting then that you share in this celebration of their commitment to each other and to their lives joined in marriage. Do you Ty Daniel Borden choose to marry Amy Linda Fleming. To speak the words that will join her to you as your wife for the rest of your days?"

Ty stared into Amy's eyes. "I do."

"Do you Amy Linda Fleming choose to marry Ty Daniel Borden. To speak the words that will join him to you as your husband for the rest of your days?"

Amy grinned. "I do."

"Ty and Amy have chosen to write their own vows so that the words they speak are truly what they feel in their hearts. Ty you may begin."

Ty took a deep breath before he spoke. "Amy I never imagined when we first met that we would be here today. But after a few days at Heartland I fell in love with your kind heart, determination and adventurous nature. You taught me how to trust people and let them in. You helped me turn my life around and think about my future. I realized quickly that the only future I wanted had you in it. You are an amazing person and know that I will always be proud to call you my wife. I know whatever life will throw us next we will get through it as a family and that whatever comes our way there will be a lot of laughter, love and joy. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and Maddie."

Amy had tears in her eyes by the time he was done and a single tear fell from her eye. Ty wiped it away with his thumb. Victor smiled and turned to her. "Amy?"

Amy blinked the tears back and smiled. "Ty, it is still hard to believe that less then 7 years ago you were simply the boy in the loft. I never thought that you would become my best friend, partner in crime, voice of reason, shoulder to cry on, and the most amazing man I would ever meet. I love your big heart, ambitious nature, creativity and determination. We have been through so much together and we are a stronger couple because of it. You gave me a beautiful daughter and more love then I ever have deserved. I know that whatever happens you will stand with Maddie and I through anything life throws our way."

Ty had tears in his eyes but he held them back and smiled. Victor cleared his throat before speaking. "Lou, Caleb will you hand me the rings?"

Lou and Caleb silently passed the rings to him. He held them up and continued. "These rings are symbols of the vows they have just shared. Ty place this ring on Amy's finger."

Ty took the ring and carefully slid the silver band on so it was against her engagement ring.

"Amy place this ring on Ty's finger."

Amy slid Ty's ring on his finger and then looked up to meet his eyes.

"Ty and Amy you have exchanged the words of your heart and rings to symbolize your love and commitment to each other. You have consented to marriage in the presence of those you love most. By the authority vested in me by the Alberta Province I pronounce you husband and wife. Ty you may kiss your wife."

Ty smiled and cupped Amy's face. His lips pressed softly to hers for a second before he pulled away grinning.

"I am honored to present for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Ty Borden."

Their friends and family stood and clapped. Ty lead Amy down the aisle and over to the dude ranch barn where they were doing pictures. Marni's husband was waiting with his camera over to the side. Amy jumped at Ty and wrapped her arms around his neck. He caught her and kissed her deeply. Caleb came up behind Amy laughing.

"Hey save some for the honeymoon."

They pulled apart and posed for pictures. They wanted one of just the groomsmen, one of the bridal party, 2 of just the two of them, 2 group shots, one of them with Wade and Lily, one of them with Amy's family, and one of them with Maddie. Amy was so proud of Maddie. She was quiet through the whole ceremony and cooperated for the pictures. Amy held onto her when Ty brought Spartan and Harley out of the dude ranch barn. They had matching brown tack and their personalized bridles. Amy laughed.

"I'm gonna have to ride side saddle."

Ty smiled, "Did I tell you that you look gorgeous?"

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek. "you look very handsome."

He had on a classic tux with a marigold boutonniere. Amy handed him Maddie and she climbed onto Spartan. She took Maddie until Ty was situated on Harley before handing him the baby again.

The rode up to the front of the main house where a large tent had been set up as the reception area. It was lit by thousands of twinkling lights hanging from the tent top and white paper lanterns lining the exterior of the tent. Underneath were white tables and chairs and a wooden dance floor. The centerpieces were glass bowls filled with water with white floating candles and water lilies inside. Hanging from the tent top were flower bouquet balls of marigolds and daisies. It was the most beautiful wedding Amy had ever seen. The tied Spartan and Harley to the fence and entered the tent. Everyone clapped and they all sat down to eat. Marni kept it simple comfort food. Lisa had even made sure that Maddie had her bouncy seat so that Amy and Ty could eat. When dinner was done and Ty and Amy made there table rounds Lisa went up to the microphone.

"Ok everyone. As a wedding gift for Ty and Amy, Ashley Stanton has written them a song that I felt would be perfect for their first dance. So if Amy and Ty could come to the dance floor."

Amy and Ty walked to the middle of the floor while Ashley took her place behind the microphone.

"I just wanted to say congratulations Ty and Amy. You two are an amazing couple and I wish you a lifetime of love and happiness. So this is for you."

The music began and Ashley began singing:

If you're feeling down or weak  
You can always count on me  
I will always pick you up  
Nothing's ever gonna change  
Nothing's gettin' in my way  
I will always hold you up

Anything  
Come what may  
Don't look back forget yesterday  
Forget yesterday

_[Chorus:]_  
It's not where you come from  
It's where you belong  
Nothin' I would trade  
I wouldn't have it any other way  
You're surrounded  
By love and you're wanted  
So never feel alone  
You are home with me  
Right where you belong

I know sometimes you're feeling lost  
It's hard to find your place in it all  
But you don't have to fear  
Even when you mess up  
You always got my love  
I'm always right here  
Oh, cause

Anything  
Come what may  
Don't look back forget yesterday  
Forget yesterday (ay)

_[Chorus]_

Oooo Oooo (Oooo) _[x2]_  
Don't matter where you've been  
Oooo Oooo (Oooo) _[x2]_  
You're here for a reason

Oooo Oooo (Oooo)

Amy loved it. It described their relationship as well as Heartland perfectly. She was crying by the end of the song. Ty kissed her and everyone clapped. When they pulled apart Ty and Amy hugged Ashley who also gave them a recording of the song. Amy and Tim danced to the song My Little Girl by Tim McGraw and Ty and Lily danced to My Wish by Rascal Flatts. They spent the rest of the night dancing and having fun. Lisa made sure they did all the traditional stuff. When they cut the cake, instead of shoving it in the other's face, Amy smashed her piece in Caleb's face while Ty smashed his in Lou's. Amy's bouquet was caught by Georgie who was standing all the way in the back not even trying to catch it and the garter was caught by Clint Reilly. At around 11 o'clock Jack pulled Ty's truck around so that they could drive to Banff. Lou and Peter loaded their bags into the back for them as the left through a cloud of bubbles blown by their guest. Lou was holding Maddie by the truck. They each kissed her goodbye and thanked Lou. Then they were off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They drive to Banff was quiet. Ty checked them in at the main cabinet then drove them to their cabin. It was small and cute. There was only one bedroom, but it did have a huge bathroom with a bathtub. The front section was all one room. A small kitchen with a dining nook and a large family room with a stone fireplace. Ty set their luggage inside and looked at her.

"Umm do you want to change?"

"Yeah."

Ty grabbed his bag and changed in the bedroom while Amy changed in the bathroom. She had Ty unzip her dress and then shut the bathroom door. She hung her dress in the garment bag Lou packed for her and in her suitcase she found a small package. She opened it and gulped. It was from Lou. Inside was a white lace babydoll slip with a matching thong. The only time Amy and Ty had sex was when they conceived Maddie. After that night they agreed to wait to do it again until they were married. Amy put on the lingerie set and suddenly felt nervous. She never did anything like this. She took a deep breath and reminded herself it was just Ty out there. He knew who she was and would make her feel comfortable. She slowly opened the bathroom door and entered the bedroom. Ty was laying on the bed in just his boxers. When he heard Amy he turned his head and his eyes widened. She walked over and he slid to the edge of the bed and sat up. She walked up to him and he slid his hands up her hips.

"Wow Amy. You look amazing."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

She straddled his lap and kissed him. He slid his hands up her back and moved his lips to her neck. He gently lifted her and layed her down on the bed and hovered over her. He sucked on her collar bone. He lifted the slip over her head and left a trail of kisses behind it. Amy slid his boxers down and he quickly kicked them off then removed her thong. He reached next to him and grabbed a condom out of a box on the nightstand and slide it on before gently joining their bodies together. When they were done and laying in bed later Amy sent a quick text to Lou telling her they were there and thanking her for her gift. After that Amy fell quickly asleep in Ty's arms.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy and Ty enjoyed the resort. When they did decide to emerge from their cabin, which Amy had to admit was mid afternoon, they went on a zip line tour over the forest and swam in the lake. Amy was really missing Maddie. All afternoon she had to stop herself from calling Lou. She and Ty made a deal that they could trust Lou with her alone for two nights and that they wouldn't call. But Amy was really starting to freak. She tried not to show it but Ty could tell that her head was somewhere else. So before they left their cabin to go to dinner he grabbed his cell and told her to call Lou. He walked into the main room will she dialed her sister's number. Lou answered on the 3rd ring.

"Hey Ty."

"Hi Lou it's Amy. I just wanted to check on Maddie."

"Oh...she's...uh...fine."

Amy listened and heard Maddie screaming in the background.

"Lou why is she screaming her head off?"

"What? That's...not Maddie that's...Katie."

"Lou I know my baby's cry."

"Ok. She just misses you guys. She keeps glancing around looking for you. She doesn't cry as long as Georgie is here but she's at ballet right now. But I promise she's fine."

Amy felt like crying. She hated it when Maddie cried and now she was crying and Amy wasn't there to hold her. "Ok Lou. Thank you for watching her. Can you give her a kiss for us?"

"Of course. You two have fun."

"We will. Love you."

"Love you too."

With that she hung up. Amy walked out into the main room and handed Ty his cell phone. She pulled him into a hug and let a few tears escape.

"Is Maddie ok?"

"She misses us. I could hear her crying in the background."

Ty sighed and squeezed her. "We'll be home tomorrow afternoon."

Amy pulled away and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "I know. So let's enjoy our last baby free night."

He smiled and lead her out the door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS. THE SONG IS CALL WHERE YOU BELONG AND IS SUNG BY KARI KIMMEL.**


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Ty parked the truck outside their house Amy ran inside and went straight to Maddie. She was under her play gym and started shrieking and kicking as soon as she saw her mommy. Amy bent down and scooped her up.

"Hi Maddie girl! Did you miss us?" She kissed her cheek and then held her close. Ty walked in carrying the bags. He set them down and Amy handed Maddie over to him. He held her above is head then brought her down so he could kiss her cheek.

"Aww you missed Mommy and Daddy didn't you."

Maddie giggled. Ty held onto her while Amy hugged Lou and Georgie. When Lou came to hug Ty she was careful not to crush Maddie.

"So how was the honeymoon?"

Amy smiled, "It was beautiful. Thank you again for watching her."

"No problem. Well Georgie we better give Ty and Amy time to unpack before dinner."

Georgie nodded, hugged Ty, kissed Maddie, and went out the door after Lou. Ty handed Maddie to Amy and he took their bags into their room. Amy followed him into the room and layed Maddie down on the bed. She layed next to her and rubbed her belly.

"We missed you Maddie girl."

Ty laughed and layed down on the opposite side of her. "Ya we missed our little mood killer."

Amy playfully hit his arm. "She is not a mood killer."

"Oh yeah? She always cries when you and I are making out. Every time."

Amy rolled her eyes but she couldn't argue that. She kissed Maddie's forehead and let the baby play with her finger. They layed together and enjoyed the moment.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next few days Amy was busy with clients. A few big rodeos and competitions were coming up and Amy had to help get some skittish horses performance ready. The barn was at full capacity. Ty was equally busy. He had decided to take 2 college classes over the summer to get ahead. So between them and pulling extra hours with Scott he and Amy were constantly on the move. Maddie is 4 months old a doing amazing. Except for tonight. Amy and Ty had turned in early awaiting their busy days tomorrow but Maddie had other ideas.

"WWHHHAAAAHH!"

Amy woke up and glanced at her clock. 12:36am. She pulled herself out of bed and over to her daughters bassinet. She plucked the screaming baby up and tried to nurse her. Maddie didn't want to eat. Amy checked her diaper and found it dry. Ty started to stir because no matter what Amy tried, Maddie still screamed. Amy was sitting in the rocking chair with Maddie's head on her shoulder, rubbing the baby's back slowly.

"Shhh, Maddie you're ok."

Ty sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Is she ok?" His voice was heavy with sleep.

Amy kept rubbing Maddie's back but she was beginning to feel flustered. "I don't know. I've tried feeding her, changing her, rocking her; nothing is working."

Ty got out of bed and walked over to Amy. He took Maddie from Amy and began walking around the room bouncing her slowly. Maddie quieted a little when she looked up at her daddy but then screamed again. Ty kept bouncing her trying to settle her.

"Maddie, it's ok daddy's here. You're fine."

Amy rested her head in her hands. The next time Amy glanced at the clock it was 3:50am and Maddie's screams hadn't let up. They had tried everything. They rocked her, bounced her, put her in her swing, tried to feed her, checked her diaper, they even set her in her car seat on top of the dryer. Nothing was working. Ty was sitting on the edge of the bed watching Amy walk around the room with Maddie still screaming in her arms.

"Maybe we should call Lou?"

Amy looked down at Maddie then back to Ty. "No I'm thinking Grandpa."

Ty nodded and grabbed his cellphone off the nightstand. He quickly dialed Jack's number and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hi Jack it's Ty...Yeah I know what time it is but Amy and I need some help...Maddie has been crying nonstop for hours...yeah we tried that...yup that too nothing works...thank you."

Ty glanced at Amy who was on the brink of tears.

"Jack will be here in a minute." Amy just nodded. "Here let me take her." Amy handed Maddie to Ty and listened to her scream. A few seconds later Amy heard a knock on the front door and Amy answered it. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her grandfather.

"Thank God! Grandpa we've tried everything."

Jack walked in and went into the nursery. He took Maddie from Ty and rocked her in his arms.

"Oh we are fussy aren't we?"

Ty shot him a look as he sunk into the rocking chair. "Fussy we can handle. She's pissed."

Jack started to sing to her, "Goodnight little darlin' goodnight." But Maddie still screamed. Jack looked at her then stuck a finger in her mouth. "Ah that's the problem."

Amy walked over to him. "What is?"

"She's teething."

Ty and Amy looked at each other and groaned. They both felt so stupid. They knew she would start teething soon they just didn't realize it could be this soon. Amy looked at her grandpa.

"What can we do? I don't have any teething gel."

Jack looked at Ty, "Do you have a bottle of rum?"

Ty looked at him like he was crazy. "You want us to give her a drink?"

"No if you rub a little rum across her gum it takes the sting out."

Ty nodded and left the room. He returned with the rum. He dipped his finger into the bottle then dragged the finger across Maddie's gums. He felt the swollen area and felt horrible for her. Maddie started settling pretty quickly after that. Amy sighed and hugged Jack.

"Thank you Grandpa."

Jack laughed and pulled away. "Your welcome. Now I remember why I don't miss having a baby in the house."

Ty and Amy laughed. Amy led him out while Ty set Maddie back in her bassinet. He glanced at the clock 4:49am. He had to be up in an hour and a half. He sighed and slid into bed. When Amy walked back into the bedroom both Ty and Maddie were fast asleep. She laughed quietly then climbed into bed and snuggled next to Ty and quickly fell asleep.

When the alarm went off on Ty's phone he groaned and sat up. He quietly showered and got dressed so he wouldn't wake Amy or Maddie. When he left at 7 o'clock they were both still fast asleep. Amy finally woke up at 9:25am due to her cellphone ringing. Amy barely pulled her head off the pillow to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Amy where are you?"

Amy realized it was Lou and then glanced at the clock. "Oh my God! I am so sorry I slept in. Is Mrs. Jacobs here yet?"

"She's pulling in with Molly now."

Amy jumped out of bed and hurried into her closet quickly pulling on a pair of jeans and a plaid button down shirt. "I'm coming. Stall her i'll be there in 2 minutes." She clicked end and pulled on her boots. She literally jumped into her truck and floored it to the main house. She hopped out of the truck as Lou and Mrs. Jacobs were walking Molly out of the trailer.

"Hi Mrs. Jacobs."

Mrs. Jacobs smiled, "Morning Amy. Thank you for taking a look at Molly. She is my top barrel racer and I can't afford to bench her."

Amy petted Molly, "What seems to be the problem?"

"She freaks out whenever a baby cries. So if a baby in the audience starts screaming, Molly bolts."

Amy smiled, "I think we can fix her. I'll get her settled in the barn."

Amy lead Molly into the barn and put her in her stall. Amy petted her head.

"So you're afraid of babies huh?"

Then it clicked. Amy had left Maddie home alone! She ran out of the barn and into her truck. When she went inside she breathed a sigh of relief to see Maddie awake and smiling in her crib. Amy picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Maddie, Maddie, Maddie how could I forget about you?"

Maddie grinned as Amy changed her diaper and pajamas. She put her in a little blue striped sundress and put a blue bow headband on her head. Amy played with the little whisp of blonde hair on her head. Her hair was starting to get pretty long. She picked her up and carried her into the living room. Amy flipped on the news and nursed Maddie. When she was done Amy burped her then started packing her diaper bag. Soon Amy was walking into the main house carrying a very happy Maddie. Mallory and Lou were standing against the counter while Jack and Lisa were drinking coffee at the table. Lisa stood up when she saw Amy and reached out for Maddie.

"Hello pretty girl. Do you want to come to Mimi?" Amy handed Maddie to Lisa and laughed at the nickname. Since their families weren't traditional Ty and Amy had come up with some alternative names for Maddie to call her elders. For Lisa they obviously chose Mimi. For Miranda they chose Gigi and Lily was going to be Nana. Fore grandfathers they kept Grandpa for Jack and then chose Pop-pop for Tim and Gramps for Wade.

Lisa held Maddie on her lap while Amy sat down and accepted the coffee and toast from Lou. "Thanks Lou."

"No problem. I feel bad I freaked this morning. Grandpa told us you and Ty had a rough night."

Amy tickled Maddie under her chin. "Yeah she gave us a rough time. I need to get to the store and pick up some teething stuff."

Georgie came into the kitchen and sat down next to Amy. "I'll come with you. I need to get some things for my poster anyways. My English teacher is making me do a poster on Edgar Allen Poe as a summer project."

Amy smiled, "Thanks Georgie. We can go right after I check on the horses."

Mallory shook her head. "Amy I got the horses. Go deal with Maddie then deal with the horses."

Amy hugged her. "Thanks Mallory."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy guided Georgie through Safeway while she pushed the cart with Maddie in her car seat in it. Georgie was making faces at Maddie while Amy picked out a teething gel, a few teething toys and baby Tylenol. Then they picked out white poster board, glitter glue, construction paper, fake bid feathers, and glue for Georgie's project. They stopped at Maggie's for lunch and Amy decided to order a sandwich and a water for Ty. They pulled up to Scott's clinic and walked inside. They found Ty alone in the exam room. He turned when he heard the door open. Amy carried Maddie in with Georgie carrying Ty's lunch. Amy smiled at Maddie who started squealing when she saw her daddy.

"Can you say hi Daddy?"

Ty laughed and plucked the baby into his arms. He kissed her cheek then kissed Amy. "Well someone looks much happier today."

Amy grinned, "Well I just picked her up teething gel and some teething toys so hopefully that will help."

Ty nodded and hugged Georgie. Georgie handed Ty his lunch, "Plus Amy helped me pick out stuff for my English project."

"Cool. What is it on?"

"Edgar Allen Poe."

He nodded, "Well thank you girls for bringing me lunch."

Amy took Maddie back and watched as the baby's face twisted. She started crying reaching for Ty. Georgie laughed. "Yup Daddy's Girl through and through."

Ty laughed too and kissed Maddie's head. "Daddy will be home tonight."

Maddie looked up at her mommy with sad eyes and buried her head into Amy's shoulder but kept glancing up at Ty. Amy kissed him. "We better go before you give in to her."

He smiled and waved goodbye. Amy buckled a still sniffling Maddie into her car seat then climbed into the driver's side. They drove home and spent the rest of the afternoon in the kitchen helping Georgie with her project. By the time they were done Maddie really needed a bath. She had played with the markers and glitter glue. Amy had stopped her several times from putting the markers into her mouth. Amy went home, gave Maddie and bath and changed her into a lavender onesie with white polka dots. Amy had just started nursing her in the living room when Ty came home. He walked over and kissed her then sat down next to her.

"How was the rest of your day?"

"I helped Georgie with her poster and we found out that Maddie really likes markers and glitter glue."

Ty laughed. When Maddie was done Amy handed her to Ty to be burped. They stayed on the couch until 6 o'clock. Ty decided to grill burgers and baked potatoes for dinner. Amy made them a salad and they ate together. They chatted about the horses Amy was working with. They put Maddie to bed around 9:30pm after making sure they put the teething gel in her mouth. They fell asleep around 10:30.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few weeks passed and soon Maddie was 5 months old. She already had 3 teeth. Today was her Daddy Day. Ty had off every Wednesday so he would watch Maddie while Amy worked. He was getting her dressed and had just turned around to grab her onesie when he heard a thump. He turned and saw that Maddie wasn't on the couch anymore. When he glanced at the floor Maddie was lying there smiling up at him. Ty freaked. She rolled over for the first time but what really freaked him out was that she rolled onto the floor. He quickly scooped her up, slid on her onesie and ran her out the door. He strapped her into her car seat and sped off to the hospital. Ty took her into the ER and was quickly seen by a doctor. Ty had been holding Maddie on the exam table when an older male doctor walked in.

"Hello I'm Dr. Kane. What seems to be the problem?"

Ty looked at him still panicked. "I was getting her dressed on the couch and I turned away for a second and she rolled off the couch onto the floor. She hadn't ever rolled before. Plus I don't know if she hit her head or not."

Dr. Kane smiled and looked at Maddie. "Believe it or not this happens a lot. Why don't you lay Madelyn onto the table."

Ty set her down and stood next to her. Dr. Kane carefully examined her then straightened up and looked at Ty.

"Well Mr. Borden she looks healthy to me. I don't feel any bumps on her head and she is pretty alert. If you would like we can give her a head x-ray but I don't think it is necessary."

Ty nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. "No thank you though. I just wanted to get her checked."

Dr. Kane shook his hand and gave him the discharge papers. As Ty pulled up to the main house he grabbed Maddie and walked into the main house. He found Amy and Lou sitting at the table with Jack going over business. Amy smiled when they walked in but when she noticed the hospital bracelet on Maddie's tiny wrist she stood up.

"What happened? Why does she have a hospital bracelet?"

Ty handed Maddie to Jack and looked embarrassed. "I was getting Maddie dressed on the couch and when I turned around to grab her onesie she rolled off the couch. I freaked out and thought she hit her head so I rushed her to the hospital. But she is perfectly fine." He blew a raspberry to her tummy. "She just likes giving Daddy a heart attack."

Amy sighed and hugged him. "I would have done the same thing."

After that little incident Maddie started growing even faster. By the time August came Amy was convinced Maddie would be crawling any day. She rolled over and pushed herself up but her head was too heavy and she fell head first over. She was babbling like crazy and she had 5 teeth with 2 more coming in. Ty was starting to get excited. Lily and Wade were coming for a visit in a few days. Maddie had grown so much since the wedding and Ty knew his mom would like to spend time with her. Plus he had a 2 week break in between his summer classes and his fall course. Plus Scott had taken a week long vacation so he gave Ty a whole week off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ty and Amy were waiting in the main house with everyone waiting for Lily and Wade to arrive. Amy had Maddie in a cute brown and white top with white shorts and a white flower headband. Georgie was holding her while Ty looked out the window. When he saw his mother's car approaching he turned and started walking towards the door.

"They're here."

Amy smiled and followed him outside. Lily hopped out of the passenger seat and pulled her son into a hug.

"Oh I missed you."

Ty laughed as she kissed his cheek. "I missed you too Mom."

Lily turned and hugged Amy while Ty reluctantly shook Wade's hand. Lily smiled and turned back to Amy.

"So where is the little cutie?"

"She's inside."

Amy lead Lily into the main house. They found everyone in the living room with Maddie playing on the floor with Georgie and Katie. Lily scooped Maddie up and kissed her head.

"Aww when did my granddaughter get so big? And so pretty."

Maddie giggled at her nana. Ty and Wade walked in behind them. As soon as Maddie saw Ty she started squealing and reaching for him. Lily turned and laughed.

"She has you wrapped around her little finger doesn't she?"

Ty grabbed Maddie and smiled. Georgie walked over and grabbed Maddie's hand.

"Trust me Miss. Borden you have no idea."

Lily pulled a face at Georgie. "Eww, Miss. Borden makes me sound old. Call me Lily."

Georgie smiled, "Ok, Lily." She turned to Wade. "Do I call you Wade?"

Wade laughed, "Or you can always follow Ty's lead an call me the Boogie Man."

Ty rolled his eyes and looked at Georgie. "Yes you can call him Wade."

They all sat around chatting until and eating dinner until Maddie grew fussy and Amy decided to take her home and put her to bed. Ty told her to go ahead home and he would make sure Lily and Wade were settled. So Maddie walked home pushing Maddie's stroller with Lobo at her heels. When she walked inside the house she changed Maddie into her lavender footie pajamas with a butterfly on it. When she was finished she carefully set Maddie in her bassinet and turned out the light. Amy walked into the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. She had just sat down on the couch and flipped on a movie when Ty walked in.

"My mom and Wade are settled."

"That's good."

Amy scooted over and he plopped down next to her. They watched the movie then went to bed. When they woke up the next morning Amy found Maddie wide awake in her bassinet.

"Maddie you didn't even cry for us."

Maddie grinned at her. Amy quickly fed her and changed her. She carried Maddie over to the bed and set her next to Ty. He stirred and smiled at them.

"Good morning girls."

Amy held Maddie out to him. "Good morning Daddy."

Ty grabbed Maddie and kissed her cheek. They got up and got dressed. They decided to walk up to the main house to eat breakfast. But when they walked inside Amy was startled to find Lou crying and Jack on the phone.

"What's going on?"

Lou looked up at her, "Have you two seen Georgie?"

Ty walked over to the table. "No why?"

Jack hung up the phone and looked at them. "Jeff was in a car accident and Georgie was the one who answered the phone. She took off. Peter, Wade, Caleb, and Tim are out looking for her on the street and Mallory, Jake, and Lisa are on horseback. Phoenix is still in his stall so we at least know that she is on foot."

Ty nodded an handed Maddie to Amy. "I'll go tack up Harley and look."

Lou nodded, "Thank you Ty."

Ty walked out the door leaving Amy and Jack to comfort Lou. All Amy could think about was her mom's accident and she silently prayed that Georgie would not have to say goodbye to Jeff the same way Amy had said goodbye to her mother.


	10. Chapter 10

Amy sat with Lou and Jack for about 20 minutes until it became too much. Amy decided to take Phoenix and find Georgie. For some reason Amy just knew that Phoenix could find her. She kept him on a lead rope and let him guide her. They walked for a little while until they were on the other side of the field. Suddenly Phoenix stopped just under a huge tree. Amy looked up and noticed the blue sneaker.

"Georgie?"

When her face emerged from the branches Amy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Georgie why did you run? Everyone is looking for you."

Georgie didn't answer she just cried quietly sitting on a branch. Amy tied Phoenix to the tree and climbed up next to her.

"I know you are scared. I know that you just want Jeff to be ok but there is nothing you can do."

Georgie sniffled so Amy decided to tell her something that she had never shared with anyone.

"After my mom and I's car accident my memory was pretty foggy. Slowly though within the past few years I've been reliving it in my dreams. Only each time I dream I remember more and more. I can feel the glass piercing my face. I remember my mom reaching for my hand. But most of all I remember her saying I love you just before we hit the tree. And every time I dream about it I wake up sweating."

Georgie stared at her. "You never told me that."

"I have never told Ty that."

Georgie's eyes widened but she said nothing.

"Georgie you can't run every time something scares you or makes you angry. We are your family and we love you and we're here for you. Besides without you who else is going to drive Mallory crazy."

Georgie cracked a smile. "Or read Charlotte's Web to Maddie and Katie."

"Exactly."

They both slid out of the tree and Amy whipped out her phone. She sent out a mass text to everyone looking for Georgie as well as Lou.

_Found Georgie. I'm bringing her home now-Amy_

She and Georgie climbed onto Phoenix and rode home. When they approached the house they saw Lou, Peter, Jack, Ty, and Mallory standing by the porch. They climbed off of Phoenix and Georgie ran over to Lou. She buried her face into Lou's arm and cried. Amy put Phoenix in the round pen and walked over to Ty. They all walked into the house and were soon joined by Lily, Wade, Caleb, Jake and Lisa. Everyone looked at Amy for why Georgie ran but Amy shook her head. It wasn't until Maddie started crying that Amy left the living room. She walked into Katie's room and found Maddie crying in the playpen. Amy scooped her up and rubbed her back soothingly. Amy kept thinking about what she told Georgie. It was really starting to consume her. She wasn't sleeping as well as normal. When Maddie finally drifted off to sleep, Amy layed her back down and covered her with a purple blanket. Amy walked in to the living room and found that Georgie was much calmer. Amy stood back and looked at everyone in the room. This was all she would ever need.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jeff had recovered fairly quickly and Georgie relaxed. Since Amy shared her secret with Georgie the two had become even closer if that is possible. Amy was feeling a little off. She decided to tell Ty how she was feeling. He was sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV while Maddie was in her jumperoo. Amy cleared her throat and sat down next to him.

"Ty can we talk?"

He flipped off the TV and looked at her. "What's up?"

"I've been feeling kinda off lately. I started having these weird dreams and they keep getting worse."

Ty gave her is complete attention. "What kind of dreams?"

She took a deep breath. "About my mom and I's accident."

Ty grabbed her hand. "I thought you didn't remeber much?"

"I didn't. But over the years i've been remebering more and more. The past few months though have been the worst. I remeber pretty much everything. Now every night I see my mom's face just before we hit the tree."

Ty didn't know what to say so he gathered her in his arms and rubbed her back soothingly. When she was calmer he pulled her away.

"What do you want to do about it?"

Amy wiped the tears from her eyes. "I want to take Maddie and visit her grave. I haven't gone there in so long."

Ty nodded, "We can all go as a family. I don't think you should do this alone."

"Thank you."

She kissed him quickly then got up and plucked Maddie up. Maddie snuggled into the crook of Amy's neck. Amy sat back down next to Ty and rested her head on his shoulder. His arms wound around her and Maddie. Amy quickly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Amy packed a picnic and Ty tacked up Spartan and Harley. Amy climbed onto Spartan and Ty handed her Maddie. The baby quickly grabbed the reins and tried to put them into her mouth. Amy laughed and quickly pulled them away from her. They all rode to the cemetery. Ty jumped off of Harley and took Maddie from Amy. After they tied the horses to the fence they walked straight to Marion Fleming's grave. Ty passed Maddie back and she knelt down next to the headstone. Amy rested Maddie on her knee.

"Maddie this is your Grandma. She would have loved you."

Maddie stared up at her mom then looked back to the headstone. Ty knelt down behind them and rested a hand on Amy's back. He reached his other hand out and touched the horse that was engraved onto the headstone.

"Marion you gave me a chance when no one else did. Even though I never got to meet you. You're the reason i'm here and I will always be grateful."

Amy felt a tear slip from her eye. After the cemetery they rode to Marion's favorite spot and stopped. Amy layed a blanket down while Ty tied up the horses. she had just set the food out when Maddie started to push herself up. Amy smiled at her.

"Are you trying to crawl already?"

Maddie grinned at her and then tried to move her hands. She fell started to tip over. Maddie started whinning in frustration. Ty walked over and laughed.

"Maddie what's wrong?"

He scooped her up and sat down with her on his lap. The baby looked up at her daddy with sad eyes. Amy laughed. "She's mad that she can't crawl."

He nodded and Amy passed him a sandwich. They ate and laughed at Maddie who kept trying to crawl and ended up falling every time. When they were done they packed up and went home. Amy layed Maddie down for a nap and Ty started on his schoolwork. When she walked back into the living room Amy smiled at Ty's look of concentration.

"Don't strain yourself Babe."

He looked up and grinned. "Would you like to give it a try?"

"No i'm good." She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She bent over and kissed his neck and then his jaw line.

He laughed, "If you're trying to distract me it's working."

She smiled and started unbuttoning his shirt. She had the first 3 undone before he stopped her.

"I really need to study."

"But they baby is asleep and it's your weekend off."

He turned his head and captured her lips. But he released her and smiled. "I know but I need to pass this class. Plus I have to work tomorrow so I won't have time then."

Amy pouted but sat down on the couch. She fired up her laptop and started working on her schedule for the month. She had been working for close to 2 hours before Maddie's cries rang through the baby monitor. She sighed and layed her laptop down and walked into she and Ty's room and found maddie sitting up in her bassinet.

"Hello Maddie-bug."

Maddie smiled. After she was changed and fed Amy carried the baby into the living room. She set her in her jumperoo and turned to Ty.

"Babe we should start having her sleep in her crib. She was sitting up in the bassinet."

Ty turned his head to the side. "If you think so. But good luck convincing her to sleep."

Amy rolled her eyes and sat down in front of Maddie.

"What do you think Mad? Do you want to sleep in your crib tonight?"

Maddie giggled and held her teething keys out to Amy. Amy took them and kissed Maddie's cheek before turning to Ty.

"Tell Daddy that you're gonna sleep in your crib."

Maddie squealed and Ty threw his head back. "Ok Daddy can hold off on studying." he shut his textbook and sat down next to Amy on the floor. "Why do you two always have to do cute stuff while i'm trying to work?"

Amy kissed his cheek. "Because we love you."

Ty laughed and offered a rubber block to Maddie. she took it and tried to stuff it into her mouth. Amy glanced at the two of them and silently thanked God for the moment of pure bliss.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

before Amy knew it maddie was 6 months old. She was such a sweet little baby. Today Amy was working with a horse as usual while Georgie played with Maddie in the grass outside the round pen. Amy was trying to get a horse called Harlem to get use to other horses. She had Harley and Pal on the other side of the fence but Harlem was still scared. Amy decided to leave him in the round pen for a little while. She had just stepped out of the round pen when Ty and Scott pulled up. They had a pregnant mare named Dilly who was due any day. Scott got out of the truck and picked Maddie up off the blanket next to Georgie.

"Hello Miss Cutie. When did you get so big?"

Amy laughed. "She eats like a champ."

Scott smiled and handed Maddie to Amy. "How's Dilly? Any contarctions?"

"So far no but she's getting frustrated being cooped up in the stall."

Scott grabbed his bag from Ty and followed Amy into the barn. "Well hopefully the foal will come within the next few days."

He stepped into the stall while Ty pulled a few instruments out of the bag. Maddie reached for him but he kept handing Scott supplies. Maddie tried squealing but Ty didn't budge. Finally maddie decided to take her tiny fist and wack her daddy upside the head. Ty laughed and shook his head. Amy flipped Maddie around and lifted her over her head.

"Hey Little Miss what was that for?"

Maddie had a smug look on her face which made Georgie laugh.

"She knows how to get attention."

Amy kissed Maddie's forhead and transfered the baby to her hip. Scott and Ty finished and stepped out of the stall. Maddie squealed and kicked her feet. Scott looked at Ty and laughed.

"Pick up that baby before she wacks Amy."

Ty laughed and took Maddie from Amy. He kissed her cheek and then held her above his head. "Is this what you wanted?"

Maddie giggled and grabbed his nose. She tried to put it in her mouth but Ty pulled her away.

"You are a trouble maker little one."

Amy smiled and took Maddie back. She looked at Scott. "So how long?"

"She's not very dialated so it's anyone's guess she could go into labor today or next week. Call me if her water breaks or contractions start."

"Ok. Thank you Scott."

"No problem." He walked out of the barn. Amy kissed Ty quickly.

"Thank you Dr. Borden."

Ty laughed. "I'm not a vet yet Amy. 2 more years."

"Yeah but I like the sound of it."

"Well thank you Mrs. Borden."

Amy smiled and watched him walk out of the barn. A few hours later Amy was putting tack away when she heard "Amy!" She ran out of the barn and saw Georgie and Maddie on the blanket again.

"What's wrong Georgie?"

Georgie stood up and Amy saw Maddie crawling. Amy squealed and started recording a video on her phone. When she was done she sent the video to Ty with a text:

_Our baby is mobile!_

She picked Maddie up and kissed her cheek. "Maddie is getting so big."

Georgie laughed. "Baby proofing time."

Amy grinned and felt her phone vibrate. She read Ty's reply.

_Holy crap! Don't let her do anything else till I get home._

Amy giggled and decided to take Maddie home. She started making lasagna for dinner when ty came in.

"Hey Babe. How was the rest of your day?"

Ty kissed her cheek. "Good but where is my girl?"

Amy laughed, "In her crib napping."

Ty helped her prepare the lasagna and some garlic bread. Amy slid them into the oven while Ty answered Maddie's cries. He emerged with the baby a few minutes later. She was rubbing her eyes with a tiny fist. Amy walked over and kissed her head.

"Are we awake yet?"

Ty set Maddie down on the floor and watched as she immediatly started crawling. He got onto the floor with her.

"I can't believe I missed her crawling for the first time."

Amy sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "If Georgie hadn't yelled I would have missed them too."

Ty grinned and Maddie crawled over to them and slapped her daddy's leg. He helped her sit and grabbed her hands. "Do you want to play with Daddy?"

Maddie squealed and pulled a hand free. She placed her tiny hand on Amy's. It was a picture perfect moment.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy was sitting in the kitchen with Maddie in her highchair. Amy had 3 jars of baby food on Maddie's tray and a spoon in her hand. Ty walked into the room, fastened a bib around Maddie's neck and sat down next to Amy.

"Are you sure she's ready for this?"

"The doctor said that it was fine to start her." She picked up the carrot jar and dipped the spoon into it. She scooped a little onto the spoon then transferred it into Maddie's mouth. The baby wrinkled her nose and started spitting it out. Ty quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth. Amy giggled.

"ok so carrots are a no." She repeated the process with green beans next. Maddie didn't seem to mind them. Then Amy tried bananas. Maddie wanted more. She ate the whole jar of banans and half a jar of greenbeans. This was yet another big change for Maddie. Amy stopped nursing her the week before, she slept in her crib all the time, she could crawl, and now she was eating baby food. Amy was afraid that it was a lot of change in a short amount of time but Maddie seemed to be adjusting fine. Ty was working 5-6 days a week and going to school full time. He was gone for most of the day and since business was picking up at Heartland Maddie spent most of her time with Mallory, Georgie or Jack. Weekends became family time. Whenever they were off Ty and Amy spent every moment that they could with their daughter. Amy realized that they hadn't had any alone time since their honeymoon. She decided that they would go do something tonight. She had it all planned out. Lou and Peter would watch Maddie while Amy and Ty went to dinner and a movie. Lou even offered to keep Maddie overnight so that they could truely have alone time. Amy was running around her closet trying to figure out what to wear. She chose a white eyelet lace sundress and a navy and white striped cardigan. She threw on a brown waist belt and her brown knee high boots to finish off her ensable. It was casual yet cute. She had just sprayed on her perfume when Ty came in.

"Amy?!"

"In the bedroom."

Ty came in and stopped when he saw her. "What are you all dressed up for?"

Amy smiled. "We are going out on a date."

"A date? We haven't had one of those in a while."

"I know. Lou and Peter are watching Maddie all night."

Ty smiled. "Well I better change."

They had so much fun. They went to the movie then went to dinner. They tried not to talk about Maddie but she was the topic of conversation. By the time they got home they were laughing and not quite ready to turn in. They did however go into the bedroom and lock the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	11. Chapter 11

Weeks passed and fall was soon becoming winter. Maddie was crawling like crazy and starting to stand. Ty was still going to school and working with Scott. Amy was as always, busy with the horses. Today Amy was trying to get Georgie ready for the first jump show of the season. Val Stanton was hosting one at Briar Ridge. Amy was holding Maddie while watching Georgie guide Phoenix through the course. The first 3 she cleared nicely but the last jump Phoenix knocked down. Georgie rode up to Amy.

"I stunk. I told you we should have started practicing weeks ago. Everyone else has had at least 4 months practice and i've had 1."

Amy sighed. "Georgie I didn't have the time until last month. It's not easy working with the horses, running my house, taking care of Maddie, and still making time for Ty. I'm not Superwoman."

Georgie hung her head, "I'm sorry Amy. I shouldn't be blaming you. Can I try going around again?"

Amy smiled, "Of course."

Georgie went around and started again. She cleared all of them. When she rode back up to Amy she had a look of pride on her face.

"I did it! That should be good enough for Briar Ridge right?"

"It should be. Think you can beat Olivia?"

Georgie sat up straighter, "Budget Buster has nothing on Phoenix."

Amy laughed and Maddie squealed. Georgie looked at her.

"I think Maddie wants to ride."

Amy looked down at her daughter and smiled. Maddie's little eyes were fixed on Phoenix and she had the biggest grin on her face. "I think you're right."

Both girls turned their heads when they heard a truck approach. Ty hopped out and walked towards them.

"Hey girls."

Georgie hopped off of Phoenix and gave Ty a hug. "Hey Ty."

He hugged her back then kissed Amy and Maddie's cheeks. "What are you guys up to?"

Georgie patted Phoenix's neck, "Amy's helping me get ready for the show at Briar Ridge. Everyone from school is going."

Ty grabbed Maddie from Amy. "Cool so how did you do?"

"Amy said I could win a ribbon."

Amy grinned, "If you stay focused you could win the whole thing." She patted Phoenix, "After all you will have the best jumper there."

Georgie grinned, "You know it! I'm gonna give him a cold wash."

They watched her head into the barn before Amy wrapped an arm around Ty's waist.

"You're home early."

Ty wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "Class was canceled and it's Scott's night to be on call. So I figured I would spend a night with my family."

Amy smiled and kissed him. Maddie whinned until they broke apart laughing at her. Ty looked down at her.

"Were we not paying attention to you?"

Maddie grinned at him. Amy leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You were being so good for Mommy."

Maddie smiled and shook her teething toy at Ty. They walked towards the main house and found Jack, Lisa, Tim, and katie in the kitchen. Amy sat Maddie in the highchair next to Jack and kissed his head.

"Hey Grandpa."

"Hi there." He let Maddie grab onto his finger. "And how is my little cutie?"

Maddie grinned and started slapping her hands down on the tray. Lisa laughed.

"You might want to feed that girl."

Ty smiled and got a jar of baby food out of the cabinet. He sat down next to Maddie and started to feed her. The second the first bite went into her mouth Ty couldn't get the rest in fast enough. Lou walked in and laughed.

"Geez Amy did you feed her today?"

Amy scowled at her. "I just fed her 3 hours ago."

Katie got up and walked over to the highchair. She tickled Maddie's feet and smiled at Ty. "She's a pig."

Ty laughed, "Yes she is."

Maddie glared at both of them as if she understood what they had said. Ty and Amy spent the rest of their evening with the family. At 9 o'clock they went back to their house and gave Maddie her bath. After they put the baby to sleep they fell into bed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week later Amy was woken up, not by Ty's alarm, but a tiny voice through the monitor.

"Dada!"

Amy sat upright waiting to hear it again.

"Dada!"

Amy grinned and shook Ty awake. He opened his eyes and started to sit up.

"What's wrong?"

Amy kissed his cheek. "Someone is calling for you."

Ty looked confused. "Who?"

Amy was about to answer until they both heard, "Dada!"

Ty looked shocked. "Was that?"

Amy nodded and Ty flashed out of the bed. He returned with a very happy Maddie. He set her on the bed and she crawled toward Amy. Amy wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into her side.

"Morning Maddie-bug!"

Maddie smiled and then giggled when Ty blew a raspberry onto her stomach. Amy grinned down at her then pointed to Ty.

"Maddie who is this?"

Maddie looked up at her daddy. "Dada!"

Amy and Ty both laughed and Ty kissed Maddie's cheek. "Good job Maddie." He pointed to Amy. "Can you say Momma?"

Maddie turned her little head and placed her hand on Amy's cheek. "Mmma."

Amy sighed, "Close enough. Of course she says Daddy first. She is Daddy's princess through and through."

Ty laughed, "She'll be saying Momma before you know it."

Amy smiled. They cuddled with Maddie until Ty's alarm actually went off at 6:00. Amy fed Maddie while Ty showered then he got her dressed while Amy showered. When Amy emerged from the bedroom dressed she laughed when she saw Maddie. Ty had dressed her in a navy long sleeve tee, jeggings, a tan faux fur hooded vest, a navy blue bow headband and tan cowboy boots. Amy picked her up off the floor and kissed her cheek.

"Did Daddy dress you to ride today?"

Maddie smiled and talked in baby jargon. Ty came into the room and grinned at them.

"I just grabbed the first outfit I found."

Amy kissed him. "Well maybe I can take her on a ride today. She seems to love it."

"Like mother like daughter."

Amy kissed Maddie's forehead and then looked back to Ty. "So what time will you be home?"

"Well I'm working 8:30-1:30 with Scott then I have classes from 2:00-5:00 and then i'm on call tonight. So maybe 6:00 but I might have to leave again."

"Ok do you want to just eat dinner at the main house in case you have to leave?"

"Sounds great." He kissed her then kissed Maddie's head. "I'll see you girls tonight."

Amy grabbed Maddie's hand. "Can you wave bye to Dada?"

Maddie waved her hand at her Daddy. When Ty left Amy packed Maddie's diaper bag. After she put Maddie in her stroller Amy called Lobo over and the he walked beside Maddie stroller. At one point Maddie actually reached her hand out of the stroller and grabbed Lobo's tail to keep him close to her. When they went into the main house Lou was serving Katie and Georgie their breakfast. She glanced up when Amy walked in.

"Hey Amy. Hi Miss. Maddie."

Maddie squealed. "Gougie!"

Amy glanced at her trying to figure out what Gougie meant. Then she realized it meant Georgie. She looked at the baby. "Do you want Georgie?"

Maddie looked at her mother and nodded. Amy handed Maddie to Georgie who started tickling her. "Hi Maddie. What are you going to do today?"

Maddie gave her a cute grin and then helped herself to some of Georgie's bacon. Georgie broke it into smaller pieces for her. After Amy finished a cup of coffee she went outside to start working with the horses. She watched Georgie run down the driveway to catch her bus and then Jack and Caleb came out of the barn. Jacked met Amy at the paddock fence.

"Morning Amy."

"Hey Grandpa."

"Can you run a few errands for me? Caleb, Tim and I need to move the cattle and fix the fence again."

"Sure I needed to run out anyways."

"Thank you." He handed her a list which she folded up and put into her pocket. When she was done turning out the horses with Mallory and Jake, she went back into the main house and grabbed Maddie. When they got to Maggie's Amy signed for the feed order and started looking for some new feed buckets. Maddie was quietly looking around at all of the items and the people. After Amy found a few new buckets and some new lead ropes Amy grabbed one of the catalogs off the counter and started looking for a gift for Georgie. Amy wanted to get her something really special for the show at Briar Ridge. Lou had already ordered a personalized bridle for Phoenix the day before but Amy wanted Georgie to have something really special. Then she saw it. A customized riding helmet. She placed an order not only for that but also for a custom jacket. When she was done Amy ordered some sandwichs for lunch. She stopped by Scott's clinic and left 2 sandwichs at the front desk for Scott and Ty and then drove home. She had just stepped into the barn with Maddie when her phone rang. She answered after she saw Ty's name.

"Hey Babe."

"Hey. Do I have you to thank for my lunch?"

"Oh good you got it."

"Yeah Scott says thanks too."

"Well you're both welcome. I was at Maggie's ordering something for Lou and figured you would be starving."

"I was. How is Mad?"

"Good I was just about to take her on a ride."

"Ok. Have fun."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

She slid her phone back into her pocket and sat Maddie down on a bale of hay. She brought Spartan out of his stall and Maddie started squealing. Amy turned and looked at her.

"You love Spartan don't you?"

Maddie tried to grab Spartan's tail but he turned on her. Amy quickly tacked him up and then climbed onto him holding Maddie. She let the baby hold the reins with her and then started walking down the driveway. Maddie smiled and petted Spartan's neck. Amy took her around the property and then headed back to the barn. Amy saw Mallory by the barn door.

"Hey Mallory."

"Hey Amy." She took Maddie so Amy could climb off of Spartan. "Could you put him away I need to make a few phone calls."

"Sure." She passed Maddie back and took Spartan's lead rope. Amy carried Maddie into the house and into the living room. Maddie was on the verge of sleep so Amy sat down on the couch and held her until the baby fell asleep. Amy carefully carried her into Katie's room and layed her in the playpen. Then it was phone call time. There were 8 different horses that needed her this week. Amy needed to figure out the best times for their owners to bring them. When she was done she went online to the Briar Ridge site to take a look at Georgie's competition. It looked like it would be pretty stiff competition. There were 4 riders in Georgie's division from Briar Ridge so Amy knew they would be very well trained. When Amy heard Georgie walk in she hopped off the couch and met her in the kitchen.

"Hey Georgie."

"Hey Amy." She set down her backpack and kicked off her shoes. "What's up?"

"I have some time to work with you and Phoenix if you want."

Georgie's face lit up. "Let me get changed."

Amy watched her dart up the stairs and then Lou walked in.

"Hey Amy."

"Hey Lou. Can you keep an eye out for Maddie? I put her down about 30 minutes ago. I really want to work with Georgie."

"Sure. Are you and Ty going to eat with us?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

Georgie came back into the kitchen dressed in her riding clothes. "Ok Amy i'll go tack up Phoenix."

By the time Amy went outside Georgie was standing in the jumping ring with Phoenix ready to work.

"Ok Amy what order do you want?"

"Well you're in the High Junior Division this year. I checked online and there are 7 other jumpers in your division. 4 are from Briar Ridge so they are going to have amazing horses and excellent form. Then Olivia is also in your division and you know how good she is. So I think that we can bump one jump up a notch and get you some extra points in the begining. That way if you knock down a pole you will get extra time and difficulty points. Hopefully you can get a ribbon."

Georgie nodded "So I need to pull my elbows in and relax my knees?"

"Yes your form is the only thing that will kill you. If you fall it is an immediate disqualification."

"Ok I got this."

She took Phoenix through the course 4 times and he did perfect. Amy reminded herself not to get Georgie's hopes up too much. By the time they were done Ty was pulling in and Lou was calling them for dinner. They came in and washed up. After everyone had sat down Jack turned to Amy.

"You and Georgie were certainly out thre for a long time."

Amy swallowed. "I saw her competition for the show. We need to keep practicing. We are going to have them put jump 3 on the Grand Prix level to get her some extra points. I really think we can get to the Fall Finale if we take at least third in the next 2 shows."

Everyone nodded and Lou spoke up. "Fall Finale is in 2 months. Do you really think she'll be ready?"

"Yes. If she stays focused."

Georgie snorted. "I'm focused and screw third Phoenix and I only accept blue or red ribbons."

Everyone laughed at her. Amy helped Lou clean up and at 8:30 Ty got a call and had to go back to work. So Amy and Maddie walked home alone. At around 2am Amy felt the bed sink a little and felt Ty's arms wrap around her. Amy drifted off to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Today was the Briar Ridge show. They had arrived a few minutes ago and while Lou and Jack went off to check Georgie in, Ty and Amy were helping get Phoenix ready. Georgie was starting to look around and her nerves were starting to show. Amy decided to hand Maddie to Georgie. When she did Georgie looked at her.

"She's good for the nerves."

Georgie shifted Maddie onto her hip. "I'm not nervous."

Amy sat her down on a hail bail then knelt in front of her.

"It's ok to be nervous. You've only been in 3 shows before and you have never competed at this level. Plus you've never been in a show this fancy. I would be nervous if I were you."

Georgie set Maddie on her lap and played with the baby's downy soft blonde curls. "What if I don't place. Then I can't go to the fall finale."

"If you don't place today I can find another show for you to enter. But you are going to compete in the fall finale."

Georgie grinned at her. "Thanks Amy."

Amy grabbed the purple bag by Phoenix's stall door and motioned for Georgie to go stand with everyone. When all of the family was standing around Lou came to stand next to Georgie holding a pink gift bag. Lou cleared her throat and looked at her.

"If you are going to ride in a show this fancy we need to class Phoenix up." She handed Georgie the bag. Georgie let Maddie play with the tissue paper but she pulled out the beautiful brown leather bridle with the gold nameplate that read "Phoenix Rising". Georgie grinned and hugged Lou then Peter.

"Thank you so much."

Amy laughed and held out the purple bag. "There's more."

Georgie pulled a navy show jacket that had "Georgie" embroidered on it and her new helmut. Amy saw a tear fall from her eye. She looked at Amy. "You got these for me?"

"Of course. You need to look better then all the snobby brats out there."

Georgie cracked a smile and kissed Maddie's cheek and then hugged Amy and Ty. "Thank you guys so much."

Jack grinned. "We better get you and Phoenix ready. Show starts in 15 minutes."

Georgie nodded and went to get dressed. 15 minutes later Georgie and Phoenix were in the ring for line up. Amy felt butterflies. She insisted on standing at the edge of the ring with Maddie in case Georgie needed her. When Georgie's age division started with a girl named Rachel who was 2 years older then Georgie on a horse called Jump for Joy. She was from Briar Ridge and she did great until she knocked down the last pole. Then there was a boy named Dylan on Dash, they had a 5 second time fault. When it was Olivia's turn Amy and Georgie both held there breath. She did a clean run but she stayed in the age level. She didn't try to bump up any jumps for extra points. Amy knew the only way Georgie would beat her is if she had a clean run too. Georgie was on after the last Briar Ridge girl Erin who rode one of Val's horses called Flying Beauty. She had a clean run as well. Amy's stomach was in knots. She helped Georgie climb onto Phoenix then took a deep breath.

"Ok Georgie. Don't worry about the people, the time, or the judges. Focus on you and Phoenix and just let him do what he loves to do."

Georgie looked at Amy and Amy saw the fear in her eyes. But that soon went away and determination replaced it. Georgie looked over to where the rest of the of their family was sitting. Lou and Peter smiled and waved and Jack nodded to her. She turned her head back and leaned down to talk into Phoenix's ear.

"Ok Phoenix, we can do this. It's you and me against the world right bud?" Phoenix whinnied which made Georgie smile. "Let's give them something to remeber."

Amy noticed Phoenix's eyes were fixed on the jumps and he looked just as determined as Georgie. They went into the ring and Val Stanton's voice echoed over the loud speaker.

"And now we have Phoenix Rising with rider and owner Georgina Crawley Morris representing Heartland Ranch."

Georgie took her place and then the time started. Amy held her breath until Georgie made it over the first jump perfectly. Then the second. When it came to the raised third jump Amy cheered when the cleared it beautifully. Georgie had a perfect run. When Georgie cleared the last jump Amy and the rest of the family cheered so loud that it echoed through the building. Georgie and Phoenix rode up to Amy. As soon as Georgie climbed off Amy pulled her into a big hug careful not to crush Maddie between them. Then Amy patted Phoenix and Georgie hugged him around the neck to talk to him.

"That's my boy. Good job Phoenix."

When the award ceremony started Amy stayed at the ring enterance. Georgie sat up tall on Phoenix and kissed his head. Val Stanton walked to the front.

"In third place representing Briar Ridge Erin Staut on Flying Beauty."

Amy clapped as the girl got her award and then held her breath.

"And in second place...Olivia Wheaton on Budget Buster."

Amy cheered louder then anyone else.

"And our High Junior Champion today will be...Georgina Crawley Morris on Phoenix Rising."

Georgie took her ribbon and had a huge smile on her face. Amy noticed a few tears fall from her eyes. Phoenix held still as Val placed a red blanket over him that said "Briar Ridge High Junior Champion". When Georgie came over to Amy leading Phoenix Amy gave her a high five.

"I am so proud of you."

Georgie grinned. She saw the rest of the family approaching and handed Amy Phoenix's reins. Georgie launched herself at Peter and Lou. Maddie looked at Phoenix and then to her mother. She squealed until Amy looked at her.

"Can I help you little Miss?"

Maddie pointed to Phoenix. "Orsie."

Amy grinned, "Yes that's a horsie."

Maddie looked very serious. "Mine."

Georgie heard her and came over to tickle her. "No Maddie Phoenix is mine."

Maddie pointed to him again and then started to squirm free from Amy. Tim laughed.

"I think she was trying to say my turn." He walked over and grabbed Maddie from Amy. "Here you go Maddie."

He set Maddie in Phoenix's sadle. Amy was shocked that Phoenix stayed still. maddie sat up pretty straight and grabbed the reins. Tim kept one hand on her back and grabbed the reins with the other. He walked Pheonix around in a circle around everyone. Maddie giggled with delight. Katie looked up to Jack.

"Grandpa I get a turn next right?"

Jack chuckled, "Ask Georgie."

Katie looked at her sister. "Can I ride him next? I'll help you muck out his stall if you do."

Georgie laughed. "Yes you can have a turn."

Tim pulled Maddie off of Phoenix and she frowned. Ty grabbed her while Tim helped Katie climb on. Maddie looked mad which made Ty laugh.

"Maddie it's Katie's turn now."

Maddie glared at him and huffed. Ty looked from Amy to Maddie.

"And just like your mother you get a temper when things don't go your way."

Amy stuck her tounge out at him. "Very funny Mr. Borden." She took Maddie out of his arms. "Daddy throws temper tantrums too if Mommy tells him he can't ride his bike."

Everyone laughed at Ty's face. They all decided to go home and have a cookout. They had a peaceful evening of celebration.


	12. Chapter 12

The Fall Finale is 2 weeks away and Georgie has been training like crazy. Everyday after school she would do her homework then work with Amy for at least 3 hours. Amy was so excited Georgie was jumping at a Grand Prix level so a High Junior level would be easy. The issue that Amy was currently trying to work with is that if more then 1 person has a clean run, how can Georgie get extra points. She looked at the entry list and only Olivia was throwing in a Grand Prix level jump. So Amy had Georgie add 2. Plus the fact that Georgie's form had dramaticly improved she was sure to place. Ty had been working a lot more lately and doing more school work. His finals for the first semester were this Friday and he was determined to get the highest marks possible. Plus he wanted time off so he could go to the Fall Finale and not have to work, so he had to pull over time so Scott could have time off. Since he was barely home Amy had to pull double duty with a very cranky Maddie. She had been acting off all day. By the time Amy went into the main house for supper Maddie was in a very bad mood. She found her crying on the living room floor.

"What's wrong Maddie-bug?" Amy reached down and picked her up. She realized how warm she was. "Aww Maddie please don't get sick on me."

So far Maddie had never been sick. The pediatrican told them that she had a good immune system. But Amy couldn't deny that her daughter was warmer then normal and not acting like herself. She carried her to the dinner table and put her in her highchair. Lou noticed the expression on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I think Maddie is coming down with something. Feel her head."

Lou streched her hand out and placed it on her niece's forehead and sighed. "She's really warm. Maybe if we can get her to eat and drink something it might go down."

Amy cut up some chicken and greenbeans and placed them on Maddie's tray as well as a sippy cup of juice. Maddie wouldn't eat but she did take a few sips of juice. By the end of dinner everyone noted how bad Maddie was beginning to look. She was very pale and coughing a lot. Amy decided to drive her to the clinic and get her looked at that night. Lou volunteered to go with her. Before heading to the clinic they had to stop by Scott's clinic so Amy could get Maddie's insurance card from Ty. Lou stayed in the car with Maddie while Amy went inside.

"Ty?!"

"In the back!"

Amy went to the back of the clinic and found Ty and Scott looking at a palamino stallion. Ty turned when he heard her approach.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I need Maddie's insurance card so I can take her to the clinic."

Ty set aside his clipboard and gave her his full atention. "Is she ok? What happened?"

"She's running a fever and coughing a lot. She refused to eat dinner too. I just want to get her looked at since she has never been sick before."

Ty nodded and pulled out his wallet. He handed the card to Amy and walked her outside. When he approached her truck he waved to Lou and opened the car door. Maddie was in her carseat coughing and her nose was running. He leaned in to talk to her.

"Aww Maddie. Do you not feel well?"

Maddie reached for him whimpering so he kissed her forehead. He sighed and turned to Amy.

"You better get going she's burning up."

Amy nodded and kissed him quickly. He held her door as she got in her truck.

"Call me as soon as you hear anything."

"I will."

He shut her door and watched her drive away. When Amy and Lou arrived at the clinic they were taken back right away. When the nurse took Maddie's temperature it was 104.7. Amy started to panic a little. The doctor came into the room about 3 minutes after the nurse left.

"Hello Mrs. Borden, i'm Dr. Harris." He walked to the table where Maddie was laying. "How long has she had the fever?"

"About 3 hours."

"Have you given her any medication?"

"No."

He nodded and listened to her chest. "How long has she had the cough?"

Lou looked at the clock before answering. "She started coughing about 4-5 hours ago. I though she was coughing because of the dust or hay."

Dr. Harris turned to the nurse. "Can you order me a chest x-ray?"

The nurse nodded and walked out of the room. The doctor looked at Amy.

"I want a chest x-ray because I hear liquid in her lungs and with her high fever I need to rule out Pneumonia. So i'll have the nurse do it in the room here so you can stay with her. I want to start an IV to try and bring the fever down."

"Ok. Thank you."

Dr. Harris left the room and the nurse came back in with the IV kit. She looked at Amy. "Can you hold her?"

Amy nodded. Maddie kept looking up at her. The nurse was pretty quick with the IV. So quick that Maddie didn't even cry. When the IV was in the nurse turned back to Amy.

"The x-ray won't be ready for about an hour so if you want to call her father he could make it in time."

"Thank you."

Amy whipped out her phone and dialed Ty's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Hey how is she?"

Amy's voice shook. "Can you come here?"

Ty's voice became panicked. "Is she ok? What did the doctor say?"

"He wants her to have a chest x-ray."

"Why?"

"He heard liquid in her lungs so he wants to rule out Pneumonia. He gave her an IV to bring down her fever. Ty her fever was 104.7."

Amy was crying by the end of the sentence. Lou came up and rubbed her back soothingly. Amy could hear Ty starting his jeep.

"I'm on my way."

After 30 minutes Maddie started to get some color back in her face. She would crack a grin for Amy. Ty came in and went straight to Maddie and Amy.

"Hey how's she doing?"

Amy wrapped an arm around him and buried her head into his neck. Lou had to answer for her.

"Her temperature is 104.2 now so the IV is working."

Ty nodded and wrapped his arm around Amy pulling her in close. He placed his free hand on Maddie's head. When the nurse came back in she was pulling a big machine.

"Ok all i'm going to do is hold this over her and take at least 2 different shots. I need you two to hald her completly still. Ty nodded and slowly pulled away from Amy. Lou walked to the other side of the bed to stand opposite of Ty.

"Amy why don't you talk to her? Keep her calm."

Amy nodded and got behind Maddie. She started stroking her downy soft hair. When Ty and Lou started to restrain her Maddie started crying. She tried to look up at Amy and when she couldn't she screamed. Amy knew it had to hurt her to scream like that but Maddie didn't seem to care. By the time the nurse was finally done Ty and Amy were both crying. The nurse told Amy that she could pick Maddie up and hold her on the chair. Amy immediatly scooped Maddie up and sat down with her. Maddie's cries quieted and she layed her head on Amy's shoulder. Ty sat down next to them and rubbed Maddie's back. The baby turned her head so she could see her daddy.

She reached her hand towards him , "Dada."

A tear fell from Ty's eye as he grabbed her little hand and kissed it. They all sat there for another hour until Dr. Harris walked in.

"Ok we can rule out Pneumonia because her chest x-ray is clear. So I would say she has bronchitis which at her age is still pretty serious. I will perscribe you 2 diffrent antibiotics. One will help get the infection out of her body and the other will help with her fever. Other then that the only thing we can do is wait it out. If her fever goes back up again take her to the emergency room."

Ty shook his hand. "Thank you."

As soon as they got home Amy gave Maddie some of her antibiotic and then put her in their bed. She climbed in next to her and pulled her close. Ty sighed when he saw them and he climbed in to his side.

"Amy babies get sick. It's normal."

Amy sniffled. "I didn't know how long she had the cough for. I'm didn't come inside until right before dinner so I didn't know. I'm her mom I should have known."

Ty leaned over Maddie and kissed Amy's head. "I didn't even know she was sick until you came to the vet clinic. We work Amy we can't watch her evry minute of every day."

Amy knew he had a point. She kissed her daughters head and then leaned over her to kiss Ty. They all quickly fell asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thankfully Maddie recovered pretty quickly and the following Thursday Amy was helping Lou pack up to go to the Fall Finale in Calgary. Mallory was going to compete with Georgie so not only were they taking Phoenix but also Spartan, Harley and Mallory's new horse Patches. So they had to load their new 5 horse trailer with all of the 4 horses tack and enough food for them for 3 whole days. The horse trailer had a kitchenet and sleeping quarters for the kids everyone else was sleeping in tents. Jack was going to drive Amy's truck with Amy, Ty, Maddie, and Mallory to pull the horse trailer. Then Peter was driving Lou, Georgie, Katie, Lisa and Tim with all the camping equitment. The hour drive wasn't as bad as Amy had thought it would be. Maddie was pretty quiet the whole way. When they got there the boys set up camp while the girls made dinner for bedtime Amy, Georgie, Ty, Katie, and Maddie ended up in the trailer with everyone else were in tents. When they woke up the morning ofthe first round Georgie was a little nervous. She was standing by the enterance to the ring with Phoenix all tacked up next to her, Amy saw the nereves coming out.

"Georgie this is just the first round. All you have to do is place top 3 and you move on. That is when it matters. So relax and just ride."

Georgie nodded. When it was her turn she had a nice clean ride with no time faults. She ended up ranking second to Olivia. They both had 2 jumps at the Grand Prix level but Olivia completed the course faster. The next round however both girls had to compete at the Grand Prix level completly. Luckily they had until tommorow to prepare. When Amy and Georgie walked into the practice ring later that afternoon they caught the end of Olivia's practice. She kept knocking down the poles and Amy realized she had never practiced on that level until that day. Amy had started having Georgie practice at this level after the Briar Ridge show, so she was very comfortable with the height of the jumps. Amy felt bad when Olivia's dad yelled at her for knocking down the poles. She was glad that Georgie was too busy talking to Phoenix to notice Olivia. Amy knew that if Olivia was this bad in practice then there was no way she would be ready for tommorow. After Georgie went around the course 3 times Amy was pleased and they left. Before leaving though Amy saw Olivia watching georgie with jealousy written all over her face. After Georgie and the little girls went to bed Amy told the others what she saw.

"When Georgie and I went to practice on the course I saw Olivia."

Lou rolled her eyes and passed Amy a cup of hot cocoa. "Let me guess she was amazing."

"No that was the weird thing. She knocked down almost every pole. I don't think she had ever practiced at the Grand Prix level before today."

Everyone looked shocked and Peter voiced his thoughts. "Do you think she will forfeit?"

"I don't know. She should but if she doesn't she will be lucky to make top ten."

Lou looked at Amy concerned. "Don't tell Georgie. She will go easy if she thinks Olivia is no competition."

Amy nodded and as she and Ty were lying in the bed later she thought of what Olivia would do the next day. When they woke up and got ready Amy caught sight of a very nervous Olivia. She kept glancing towards Georgie and Phoenix. By the time they were standing outside the ring Olivia looked like she would puke and Georgie didn't look much better. The boy who was riding a horse called Glory Reach had almost a perfect ride except for his 1 second time penalty. The other 3 riders in the age division either knocked down a pole of had a huge time penalty. It was finally Georgie's turn. Before she went in Amy spoke to her.

"Georgie whatever happens out there today just know that i am so proud of you."

Georgie relaxed a little, "You don't think I will win?"

"I don't know but what is it you tell Phoenix? Lets give them something to remeber."

Georgie grinned and leaned down to Phoenix. "Ok Buddy. This is our last jump of the season. Let's show these snobby little brats what you and I are made of."

Just those words and Phoenix was ready to go. As the entered the ring Amy grew even more nervous. The last jump was higher then any of the ones Georgie had ever done before. Georgie took the first 5 jumps perfectly. When it came to the last jump she and Phoenix both looked determined and Phoenix leapt into the air. He cleared it with at least a foot between him and the pole. Amy started jumping up and down. Not only did Georgie jump perfectly but she also finished within the time limit. Olivia was staring at Georgie with her mouth wide opened. As soon as Georgie was out of the ring Amy pulled her off of Phoenix and hugged her tightly. Then she kissed Phoenix on his head. Soon the entire family was there hugging Georgie. Then they turned to watch Olivia. She barely made it over the first 2 jumps and when she got to the third she went flying off and Budget Buster's legs buckled throwing him on top of her. Ty and Tim were already over the fence running towards them before anyone else could move. Scott, Tim, Jack, Ty, and a stable hand pulled Buster off of Olivia so the parametic could look at her. Ty and Scott assesed Buster and scott got him loaded into a trailer. Ty walked back over to them.

"Olivia defenitly has a head fracture and a few broken ribs and Buster has a broken leg. Scott is going to give him some x-rays at the clinic."

Amy nodded and picked Maddie up out of her stroller and held her close. Maddie reached her hand out and grabbed Georgie's hair.

"Oww! Maddie, Maddie please get off my hair!"

Ty stiffled a laugh and started pulling his daughter's hand out of Georgie's hair. "No no Maddie we don't grab hair."

Maddie looked at him and pointed. "Dada bad."

Amy laughed while Ty grabbed her hand. "No Dada isn't bad, Maddie was being bad."

Maddie looked at him confused. "Addie bad?"

"Yes Maddie was bad."

Maddie turned to look Amy. "Momma bad?"

Georgie laughed. "Ok she's not getting it."

When it was time to start the award ceremony they did announce that Olivia had been disqualified for falling off her horse and Amy knew that even if Buster and Olivia recovered they would not be allowed to compete for a year. When they announced seventh, sixth, fifth, and fourth places still mallory and Georgie hadn't been called. Whisch could mean that they didn't place top ten or they place very high. Then the announcer third place.

"In third place...Mallory Wells on Patches representing Heartland Ranch."

Everyone cheered as Mallory grabbed her ribbon.

"In second place...Thomas Douhit on Glory Reach representing Huntingville Stables

The boy grabbed his ribbon and Amy held her breath.

And our Grand Champion is...Georgina Crawley Morris on Phoenix Rising representing Heartland Ranch."

Georgie had the biggest smile and tears running down her face. She hopped off of Phoenix and walked him over to the announcer. She stopped to kiss him on his head. Georgie flagged Amy over and she stood behind her holding Phoenix. Georgie grabbed her ribbon and helped them put a drape on Phoenix. After they posed for a few pictures the whole famile hugged and kissed Georgie and Phoenix. They were loading Phoenix up when Georgie turned to Amy.

"You knew Olivia wasn't ready for that level?"

Amy sighed and nodded.

"Did you know that her horse was going to get hurt?"

"I knew it was a possibilty but I thought she would just give up half way through or totally blow it."

Georgie nodded. "Do you think that she and Buster will be ok?"

Amy looked her in the eye. "I hope so."

With that said they loaded up and headed home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	13. Chapter 13

A few weeks after the Fall Finale Amy recieved a phone call that she never expected to get.

"Hello Heartland Ranch."

"Hello. I'm looking for Mrs. Amy Fleming Borden?"

"This is Amy."

"Hello my name is Sean Wheaton. I'm Olivia Wheaton's dad."

"Oh right. How is Olivia doing?"

"She just got out of the hospital and is so far recovering well. But I am calling in regards to Buster. He had surgery and his leg has been repaired however he has been crazed and unpredictable ever since the accident. We are trying to sell him but we need him to be fixed first. We are willing to pay top dollar if it means he is fixed."

"Mr. Wheaton is rehoming what Olivia wants?"

"It doesn't matter what my daughter wants. The animal is not performing we need a champion is Olivia is going to compete again. So can you work with him?"

"Yes I just don't know how long it will take."

"I don't care as long as I can sell the beast."

Amy sighed, "Can you drop him off tomorrow?"

"Yes 9 o'clock work for you?"

"9 is perfect. I'll see you then Mr. Wheaton."

Amy hung up and walked out of the office and into the house. Maddie met her at the door. She had started walking a few days earlier.

"Hi Maddie girl!" She swung her up into her arms. "Lou?!"

Lou came into the kitchen with Katie and Lisa behind her.

"What's up?"

"You guys are never going to guess who just called me."

Lisa took Maddie from Amy. "Who?"

"Sean Wheaton, Olivia's dad. He wants me to look at Buster so that he can sell him."

Lou looked shocked, "Wow they're selling him?"

"Yup because he not advanced enough for Olivia."

Lisa looked upset. "Olivia couldn't even stay on him. I saw Buster before the Wheaton's bought him. They easily paid $100,000.00 for that horse. It was a champion."

Amy sat down and took Maddie back. "Well now he is having behavior issues since the accident."

Lou handed Lisa a cup of coffee. "Well go talk to Ty and Scott. They treated him."

Amy nodded. "I'm gonna go talk to them right now." She had Maddie stand on her legs. "Do you want to go for a ride Mad?"

Maddie grinned. "Ya!"

Lou smiled at her niece. "You might want to change her first Amy."

Amy looked her daughter had food all over her shirt. So after schanging Maddie into a brown long sleeve shirt that says "My Horse is Better Then Yours" in gold writting, a pair of jeans, a plain brown hoodie, brown cowboy boots and a brown bow headband. She let Maddie walk into the animal clinic by herself. She was so cute with her thumb in her mouth, carrying a teddy bear. Amy held the door to the back room open for her. Ty had turned his head when he heard the door open. He smiled and bent down so he could pull Maddie in for a hug.

"How's my girl?"

Maddie kissed his cheek and then asked to be picked up. He did and she rested her little head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you and Scott."

Scott emerged from the stable area. "Well you found both of us. What can we do for you?"

"You guys treated Budget Buster right?"

Ty nodded. "Yeah but we sent him home about a month ago."

"How was he when he left?"

Scott took Maddie from Ty and handed her a lollipop. "He was fine. Perfect behavior. Why?"

"Mr. Wheaton called me today and said that Buster had turned into a terror. They want to sell him and they want me to "fix him"."

Ty looked shocked. "They're selling him?"

"Yup."

Scott however didn't look surprised. "Let me guess he thinks that his daughter is too advanced for the horse?"

"How did you know?"

"I see it all the time people blame the horse for the rider's mistakes."

Amy sighed. "I know it happens but if Buster was fine here i'm wondering what they did to him."

Scott shook his head. "I guess you'll find out."

Maddie reached for her daddy. Ty picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Are you going to help Mommy today?"

Maddie scrunched up her nose. "No!"

Amy laughed and reached for Maddie. "At least she's honest."

Ty laughed too and kissed Amy and Maddie's foreheads.

"Thank you guys."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Amy made sure to be outside at 8:45am. Scott and Ty were doing vaccinations and Jack and Caleb were in the barn with them. Mr. Wheaten pulled in at 9 o'clock sharp. He got out of his truck and shook Amy's hand.

"Amy Fleming I presume?"

"Actually Amy Borden."

"Oh sorry. Would you like to take a look at Budget Buster?"

"Of course. So what seems to be the problem?"

"Well no one can get to close to him let alone ride him. He is completely insane we have to setate him before we can go near him."

Amy could hear the horse kicking at the trailer. Mr. Wheaten did too.

"Ahh the setation has worn off. I would recomend getting at least 2 strong men to get him out."

Amy was already walking towards the back of the trailer. "I've handled some crazy horses before."

Amy opened the trailer and was shocked to see not fear but rage in his eyes. he darted out of the trailer luckily Amy held onto the lead rope. He drug her down to the ground and he darted into the barn. Amy heard Jack yell her name and then she felt someone pull her to her feet. She opened her eyes, not remebering when she closed them and seeing Caleb and Scott holding Buster and Ty holding her. He looked terrified.

"What happened?!"

"I've never seen a horse do that before! He didn't give any warning he just darted."

Ty set her down and hugged her while Caleb and Scott got Buster into a stall. Mr. Wheaten came into the barn with a grim look on his face closely followed by Lou and Lisa.

"I did try to warn you." He then turned and saw Phoenix. "Ahh this is Phoenix correct?"

Lou walked over. "Yes he won the Fall Finale this year."

"So I saw." He turned away from Phoenix and looked at Amy. "How much would you like for him? I was thinking $120,000.00."

Lou looked livid. "Phoenix is my daughter's horse and he is not for sale."

"Oh I assumed that you were selling. Most owners sell after a big win."

Lou was shaking at this point. "We are not most owners. So if you would like to leave Amy can call you with updates on Buster."

"Fine. I will pay you $500 for each day he is here."

Amy's jaw dropped. "It's usually only $200 a day for a horse like Buster."

"Like I said I want him cured and he is use to first class treatment."

With that said he walked out of the barn. Everyone was too stuned to speak. They all decided to bother Buster for a few days.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After about a week Amy decided to start working with Buster. He was extremly explosive. Amy decided to take him out to the round pen and work with. Him once she got him in there she tried to get him to join up but Buster wasn't having that. Amy didn't know how long she drove him around the pen until Ty pulled in and Jack, Tim, Caleb, and Peter showed up at the gate. Ty quickly joined them and they all noticed how she was panting and pale. Jack decided to reason with her.

"Amy why don't you give that horse a break."

Amy didn't turn around she was determined. But Jack wasn't giving up either.

"Amy Linda Fleming Borden! You need to get out of that pen and take a break!"

This time Amy stopped and looked Buster in the eye. She saw pure rage. Then she noticed something else, he had a limp and he looked like he was in pain. Amy walked towards him carefully.

"Whoa."

She quickly snapped the lead rope onto him and tied him to the fence. She was trying to be as quick yet as gentle as possible. He kicked a little and threw his head back. Jack was growing impatient.

"Damn it Amy get out of that pen!"

She turned and looked at all of them. "He's in pain."

They all looked confused. Amy looked at Caleb.

"Caleb can you bring me some vervain and Devil's claw root?"

Caleb went off into the barn and Ty tried to come into the pen. Amy motioned for him not to move as she approached Buster.

"Easy Boy. We're here to help you."

Caleb came back out and Amy walked over to get the herbs. She took the Devil's claw and mashed it in with some oat and fed him a handful. He looked at her for a second but she stared at him.

"I promise I won't hurt you. Let me help you."

He then ate the handful of oats. Then she unscrewed the lid on the vervain and held it under his nose. He breathed it in and Amy noticed his muscles relaxed. Amy flagged Ty over and he approached with caution. He picked up Buster's back leg and started examining it. He sighed and looked up at her.

"They were giving him steroids."

Amy was shocked. "Why they were just going to sell him anyways?"

Ty had her look with him. He pointed to an area on Buster's leg. "You see this small mark? That is were they had pretty much a IV in him to pump him full of drugs. Which caused all of this swelling. They were trying to block the nerves to his leg themselves. I guess when they realized that it was making the leg worse they decided to sell him. But my guess is they started jumping him again the second Scott released him."

Amy had tears in her eyes. "So he will never jump again?"

Ty shook his head. "It will be a miracle if he will ever be ridden again."

Amy let a tear fall and patted his head. "No wonder he was so angry. I was making it worse."

Ty stood up and kissed her head. "You had no way of knowing Amy."

"The problem is as soon as his temper is under control I have to give him back."

Ty sighed. "I know Babe."

Amy couldn't let him go back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a couple of weeks Buster was back to his old self. She had Scott look at him again and he confirmed what Ty said. he can never jump again but he can be a companion or leisure horse. Amy was working with him and he was doing great with being saddled again. Today Amy decided to do something really differnet. She went into the main house and found Mallory, Katie and Maddie playing on the living room floor. Maddie was in a pink long sleeve shirt with a snowman on it and jeans with her pink socks. Amy walked over to them and looked at Maddie.

"Hey Maddie Girl!"

Maddie got off the floor and tottered over to her mommy. "Momma!"

Amy picked her up and kissed her forehead. "Do you want to come outside and help me?"

Maddie nodded.

"Ok let's get your jacket on."

Amy grabbed Maddie's pink puff coat with faux fur on the hood and helped her put it on. Then she put on her brown yard boots and her pink hat. Maddie looked up at her mommy.

"Too hot."

Amy laughed. "You won't be when we go outside."

She picked her daughter up and carried her outside. She walked over to Buster and set Maddie down next to him. She immediatly tried to pet him but Amy caught her hand.

"We need him to trust you first baby."

Maddie looked up confused. Amy handed her a carrot.

"Can you give it to the horsie?"

Maddie nodded and held the carrot towards Buster. He accepted it and allowed Maddie to pet him. Amy smiled and picked Maddie up and set her in the saddle.

"Ok Mad sit up straight. Maddie did and grabbed the reins. Amy placed a hand behind her back to keep her upright and lead Buster with the other. She had Buster walk around the round pen a few times. Maddie seemed to love it. She smiled the whole time and was very patient. When Maddie pulled her off she was frowning.

"No Momma my horsie."

Amy giggled. "We need to give Buster a break Mad."

She sighed and kissed Buster's head. "I love you horsie."

Amy smiled and asked Caleb to put Buster away. Before they went into the house Lisa pulled in. Maddie squealed when she hopped out of her car.

"Hello Beautiful. Can you give Mimi a hug?"

Maddie gave her a big hug and Lisa kept her in her arms.

"How are you Amy?"

Amy hugged her. "Good I just don't want to give Buster back. He's almost ready to go but Maddie just loves him."

Lisa smiled. "I know."

"I actually need to call them with an update. Would you mind taking her inside so I can?"

"Of course."

Amy walked into Lou's office and sighed. She quickly dialed Mr. Wheaten's number. It rang twice before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Wheaton this is Amy calling from Heartland."

"Oh hi Amy. So is Buster ready?"

"He should be ready to go next week. I want to work with him putting weight on his bad leg."

"Alright so I can arrange a time with Lou to pick him up? I already have 2 buyers interested."

"Mr. Wheaten we have come out and assess every horse that comes in here for diseases and when he looked at Buster he became concerned."

"What do you mean?"

"Buster will never be able to be jumped again. He can only be sold as a pleasure or companion horse."

"Well then... you need to keep him. I will continue paying for all of his boarding and medical bills but he is no use to me if I can not sell him for top dollar. So you find him a home and whatever someone will pay is fine. Goodbye Mrs. Borden."

Amy was shocked but decided something. Later that night Amy brought it up to Lisa while they were doing dishes.

"Lisa I was wondering...how much is Buster worth now that he has been gelded and he can no longer jump?"

Lisa thought for a moment. "Maybe $5,000.00. If he can't be jumped or used for breeding then there is not a lot of value left in him. Why?"

Amy glanced around making sure no one else was around. "I want to buy him and give him to Maddie for her first birthday."

Lisa smiled. "I think she would love that and he would be the perfect horse to learn how to ride on."

"Exactly and she loves him."

"Now you just have to get Ty and Mr. Wheaton on board."

Amy sighed and nodded.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy waited a week before bringing Buster up to Ty. Maddie's birthday was in 2 weeks and Amy wanted to have his ownership papers before then. So before they went to bed tonight she decided to talk to him.

"Hey Babe, can we talk about something?"

He turned off their TV and turned to her. "What's up?"

"I've been thinking about Maddie's birthday and I think I found the perfect gift."

"What?"

"Budget Buster."

He stared at her for a minute. "But he is way to expensive for us."

"No he isn't Lisa told me that since he can never jump again and can not be used for breeding they can't sell him for more then $5000.00."

Ty nodded. "But why do you want him?"

"He would be the perfect first horse for Maddie. He can't go too fast and he is really calm."

Ty thought for a minute. "Lets put in an offer."

Amy grinned and kissed him. The next day Amy called Mr. Wheaten.

"Hello Mrs. Borden."

"Hello Mr. Wheaten. I just wanted to let you know that I have a buyer interested in Buster."

"Excellent how much are they offering?"

"$4,000.00. Very reasonable for a horse in Buster's condition. Plus they are willing to pay for all of his boarding fees for the time he has been here."

Mr. Wheaten didn't speak for a minute and then he cleared his throat. "Alright that sounds reasonable. I will have his paperwork and a check faxed over immedietly,"

Amy was shocked. "Ok I will have them drop a check to you in the mail."

"Thank you Mrs. Borden for everything."

"You're welcome Mr. Wheaten. Also if you need another jumper I recomend Fairfeild. Lisa has some excellent jumpers."

"Really? I will have to look into that. And again thank you for all of your hard work."

With that he hung up. Amy grinned and ran to find Ty. She found him in the kitchen with Lou, peter and Lisa. She ran up and kissed him.

He laughed. "Did you miss me or something?"

"We got the horse!"

He looked shocked. "He accepted our offer?"

"Yes! he is faxing over his papers as we speak!"

Ty picked her up and swung her around. Everyone else looked confused so Amy decided to elaborate.

"We decided to buy Buster for Maddie's first horse."

Lou smiled. "Aww he will be perfect for her. How much did you guys offer?"

"$4,000.00"

Lisa nodded. "That was very reasonable. He is a sweet little horse."

Amy grinned at her. "I also recomended Fairfeild to Mr. Wheaten to find a new jumper."

"Oh thank you."

Amy went back out to the barn with Ty and found that not only the paperwork had been faxed but so had a check for $3,000.00. Ty filled out a check and faxed it over to the Wheaten's. They shared another kiss.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	14. Chapter 14

The morning of Maddie's birthday threw Amy into stressed out mode. She made it clear that she and Ty were doing this party themselves at their house. They had set up the dining room table with all of the food and decorated the whole house with pink and white streamers and balloons. They had a pink "Happy Birthday Maddie" banner hanging above the fireplace and a white cake with a silver tiara and "Happy Birthday Madelyn Grace" in pink icing. Amy loved it. At 3:00 Amy went into the nursery to wake Maddie up from her nap. She still had an hour before the party started. She walked in and flipped the light on. Maddie squinted against the light and started sitting up.

"Good morning Birthday Girl!"

Maddie smiled and stood up in her crib. "Momma."

Amy picked her up and started getting her dress. She put her in a pink long sleeve tee that said "Maddie's 1st Birthday in black writting, black leggings, her pink cowboy boots, and put a pink and black bow in her soft blonde hair.

Amy kissed her cheek. "aww Maddie you look so cute. Are you ready to party?"

Maddie smiled and nodded. Amy let her walk out by herself. Ty looked up from setting the cups out. He smiled and picked Maddie up.

"When did my baby get so big?"

Maddie kissed his cheek then held her arms out wide. "I dis big Dada!"

Both Ty and Amy laughed. She came up behind Maddie and rubbed her back. "It feels like yesterday we were bringing her home from the hospital."

Ty smiled. "Do you want to start trying for another?"

Amy laughed. "Hmm, I think we should wait a while. I want to enjoy Maddie while she's little and have memories with just her."

Ty nodded. "How about we start trying next year?"

Amy just thought of something. "You graduate next year. What if we start trying a month before you graduate. That way i'm not pregnant while you are trying to finish up school."

Ty kissed her. "Sounds like a plan Mrs. Borden." He held Maddie up in the air then brought her back to face level. "What do you think Maddie? Do you want a little brother or sister?"

Maddie looked at her mommy then back to her daddy. "Sissy!"

Ty groaned. "No way we need another boy around here."

Maddie shook her little head. "No sissy!"

Amy laughed, "The boss has spoken."

Maddie grinned at her. Ty was about to argue his point further until they heard a knock on the door and Lisa and Lou walked in. Soon the whole house was filled with family and friends. Everyone ate and chatted. When it came time for the cake Amy tracked down Maddie and picked her up.

"Are you ready for cake?"

Maddie clapped her hands. "Cake!"

Amy laughed and carried her over to the table. Ty lit the candles for her then called everyone to gather around. Everyone sang Happy Birthday then Ty and Amy helped Maddie blow out her candles. Then Ty sat her in her highchair and put a slice of cake in front of her. She just looked at it then looked at her dad. Georgie picked up a fork and started feeding Maddie her cake. After the first bite Georgie couldn't get it into her mouth quick enough. They all laughed at her for not getting dirty. When it was just family left at the party Ty went to grab Buster from the barn and Amy led Maddie outside.

"Are you ready for your surprise?"

Maddie jumped up and down. "Ya! Ya!"

Amy laughed. When Ty brought Buster around Amy saw Maddie get even more excited. She looked up to her mommy.

"Addie get to ride?"

Amy squatted down next to her daughter. "No Buster is now your horsie. You get to ride him whenever you want."

Maddie's eyes widened. "He mine?"

"Yes he's all yours."

Maddie started squealing with delight. Amy picked her up and carried her down to where Ty was standing. Amy held Maddie so that she could pet Buster and she kissed him on his nose. Maddie looked at her daddy.

"I ride him now?"

Ty laughed and passed Amy the reins. He took Maddie and put her in the saddle. Amy let her daughter hold the reins and instead of holding Maddie in the saddle Amy showed her how to ride.

"Maddie put your feet in these." Ty helped her slide her little feet into the stirups. "Ok keep them there. Now you need to sit up and hold onto the reins." She pointed to the reins so Maddie knew what they were. "Ok so to get him to go tap your legs on the his sides gently." Maddie did and Buster slowly started walking forward. Amy stayed beside Buster so that he knew where to go. Maddie smiled the whole time. Amy knew that she and Ty had chosen the perfect gift.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy was working in the barn a few weeks after Maddie's birthday when the phone rang. She yelled for someone else to answer but no one did so she answered.

"Hello Heartlnad Ranch this is Amy speaking."

"Hello Amy this is Sean Wheaten. I was wondering if you had time to look at Olivia and her new horse. I feel like the horse just isn't performing. I paid $120,000.00 for this horse and I need it to win."

"I have some time tomorrow if you would like to bring it by."

"I would prefer today if possible. We have a pretty strict training schedule that I would like to interupt as little as possible."

"Umm sure. You can bring him now."

"Thank you Mrs. Borden."

Amy groaned. She really didn't have the time to deal with this. She walked out of the barn and found Scott, Ty, Caleb, Jack, and Tim standing around Pal. He had been coughing and they just wanted him checked. Amy marched out and picked up Maddie since she had run over to her. Amy walked over to where the boys were.

"How's he looking?"

Scott stood up with a vial of blood. "Looks like an upper respitory infection but we are gonna rush the test results to make sure that it's not something more serious."

Amy nodded then turned to Caleb. "Would you mind running in and getting a stall ready right now?"

Caleb looked confused. I thought that Duke horsewasn't coming till tommorow?"

"He is but I have one coming right now. The owner doesn't want to interupt his training schedule too much."

Caleb nodded and walked into the barn while Georgie came up to her. "Who has a horse so important that they can't wait until tomorrow?"

Amy hesitated and Jack gave her a look before she answered. "Olivia Wheaten has a new jumper and he and Olivia haven't bonded yet so they need some help."

Georgie looked upset. "Why are you helping my competition?"

Jack looked at Georgie. "Hey now. Amy is here to help any horse that needs her. Even if that horse belongs to Olivia."

Amy looked at her. "Trust me i'm not to thrilled about this either but I don't want what happened to Buster to happen to this new horse."

Georgie sighed. "Alright but I don't have to like it."

She walked back into the house. Scott turned to her.

"The Wheaten's have a new horse?"

"Yup apparently an expensive one."

Ty looked upset. "As long as they don't pump drugs into this one like they did Buster."

Maddie grinned and looked at Amy. "Buster mine Momma!"

Everyone laughed and Amy kissed her daughter's head. "Yes Mad Buster is yours."

Then Amy saw a truck with a state of the art trailer behind it. Mr. Wheaten pulled up behind the truck in his Mercedes. Olivia hopped out of the passenger seat and followed her father. A stable hand opened the trailer and a beautiful brown Dutch Warmblood stallion. Amy saw Ty and Tim's jaws drop. Olivia walked up to Amy.

"Beautiful isn't he? After what happened with Buster I needed a major upgrade. I mean I would have won the Fall Finale if Buster was as advanced as I am."

Amy had to bite her tounge. "Well this horse is certainly beautiful. What's his name?"

Mr. Wheaten patted the horse's neck. "This here is Winning Glory."

Olivia walked over to her father. "I call him Winnie for short."

Mr. Wheaten looked to Scott. "We bought him from Lisa Stillmen. He comes from a beautiful pedigree of champion show jumpers."

Scott nodded and walked around the horse. "He has nice stong legs. Just keep him at a decent weight."

Olivia nodded. "So Amy where will he be staying?"

Caleb came over to Scott's side. "Here i'll take him in the barn and get him settled in."

Amy set Maddie on the ground and the baby leaned back onto her mommy's legs. "So what kind of issues are you having?"

Mr. Wheaten looked at her. "Not major ones. He just seems a little jumpy and he and Olivia just aren't in sync with eachother."

Amy looked at Olivia. "How about you come to the ranch after school everyday and I can help you two connect."

Olivia thought for a moment. "Ok, i'll have my nanny bring me. How long will he have to stay here? I want to train with him as much as possible."

"Well it will depend on how fast it takes you two to bond."

Olivia nodded. Amy was so glad when they all left. Maddie looked up at her.

"Wat a bwat."

Amy burst out laughing. So did everyone else. Maddie followed Amy into the barn when she went to check on Winnie later. When she went to the stall Winnie was nice and calm.

"Hello Winnie." She let him smell her hand before she petted him. He whinnied and bowed his head. Amy looked down and noticed Maddie watching her every move. It reminded Amy of when she was little and she use to watch her mom work with horses. She smiled at her.

"Maddie can you go grab an apple for Winnie?"

Maddie nodded and returned with an apple. She handed it to Amy who fed it to Winnie.

"Momma is Winnie our horsie?"

Amy kissed her forehead. "No baby Winnie is Olivia's horsie."

"Then why he in our barn?"

"Because Mommy is helping Winnie and then he will go home."

Maddie thought for a second. "Ok."

Amy laughed and led her out of the barn. Everyone was still outside. Maddie ran to Ty and hugged his leg. He smiled at her.

"Did you miss me?"

Maddie looked up at him and reached up. He picked her up and kissed her cheek. Maddie smiled at him.

"I help Momma with Winnie."

"You helped Momma with Winnie? That's sweet of you."

Maddie reached down and tapped Georgie's shoulder.

"Yes Maddie?"

Maddie kissed her cheek which made Georgie giggle.

"Aww thanks Maddie."

Maddie rested her head on Ty's shoulder. They all stood around talking but Amy's mind kept wandering to how Georgie and Olivia would get along tomorrow.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Olivia showed up to the barn the next afternoon Amy had to take a deep breath before going out to meet her.

"Hi Olivia."

Olivia walked over to her. "Hello Amy. So where is Winnie?"

"He's in here." Amy led her to Winnie's stall. Olivia held her hand out and petted his head. Amy saw that Winnie didn't fully trust Olivia but he didn't hate her. "Why don't we get him out and I can see you try to jump him."

Olivia nodded and let Amy get him out of the stall. As they were walking out Amy noticed Olivia glance at Buster and stop.

"How's he doing?"

"He's perfect. My daughter loves him and Georgie is teaching her to ride him."

Olivia just nodded and then glanced at Phoenix and the drape that was on his stall door from the Fall Finale. "I heard Georgie won."

"Yes she wants to enter again next year and compete at the Grand Prix level. She's also invited to do the Alberta Classic."

Olivia nodded and walked out of the barn. When they walked out Georgie was walking towards them. She stopped in front of them and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Hello Amy, Olivia. I was going to take Phoenix out to the other jumping course for some extra practice."

Amy had to stifle a laugh. "Of course."

Georgie walked into the barn and Amy led Olivia into the jumping ring. Olivia looked at the jumps and turned to Amy stunned. "These are nice jumps."

Amy tried not to seem offended. "Thank you. So show me what you got."

Amy set the jumps at a high junior level and watched her go over the jumps on Winnie. She was a little uneasy but it was a clean run. Amy saw that Winnie was calm and so was Olivia. Amy just couldn't pinpoint the problem. When Mr. Wheaten came to pick Olivia up Amy made arrangments to come out to their ranch and see them in their normal enviorment. That night at dinner Amy was trying to keep up with the conversation but everyone could tell that her mind was somewhere else. Jack seemed to notice the most.

"Amy are you ok?"

Amy looked up. "Yes. I'm just thinking about tommorow. I arranged to go to Diall Stables tommorow to see how Olivia works with Winnie at home. Something just feels off to me."

Ty swallowed then turned to her. "Diall Stables? Well aren't they rich."

Amy looked at him. "The man just dropped $120,000.00 on a horse. It's sick."

Everyone agreed with her after what happened to Buster. Jack looked at her. "Amy trust your gut."

They all went to bed but Amy had trouble falling asleep. She couldn't get this bad feeling out of the pit of her stomach.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Amy arrived at Diall Stables she had to admit that it was nice. She knew that Nick Harwell co-owned it so she went straight to the office to see if he was in. The reseptionist at the front desk looked up as Amy approached.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. I was wondering if Nick was here."

"Is Mr. Harwell expecting you?"

"No I was just stopping by to say hi."

"Well Mr. Harwell doesn't except walk.."

"Margret it's fine."

Amy saw Nick emerge from the back door. He grinned at her.

"Well well well if it isn't the miracle girl."

Amy smiled. "Well if it isn't the famous Nick Harwell."

He hugged her then motioned for her to follow him outside. "So what brings you here?"

"I am working with one of your borders and something seems off to me."

"Which borders?"

"The Wheatens. I recently bought their old horse Budget Buster and now i'm working with their new one Winning Glory."

Nick nodded. "I've met Sean once he seems very intense. Is he the rider?"

"No his 12 year old daughter Olivia is. I saw her accident at the Fall Finale. The horse was too advanced for her but instead her father blamed the horse. he bought her a new more advanced jumper and if she's not careful she's going to be hurt again."

Nick followed her to her truck. "Mind if I look at him?"

Amy nodded and opened the trailer and walked Winnie out. Nick smiled and petted him.

"He's beautiful. Where did they get him?"

"Lisa Stillmen."

Nick nodded and continued examining the horse. "This horse is way to advanced for a 12 year old girl. He needs a more experienced rider. Truth be told I would consider buying him myself."

Amy smiled. "He is beautiful. You should see Budget buster."

Nick looked at her. "So what happened to him. I thought my stable manager mentioned that he had the surgery."

Amy sighed. "He did but instead of letting him recover they started jumping him again immediatly and giving him steroids to blck the nerves to the entire leg. He can never jump again. The fastest we can get him to go is a slow canter without him having pain. They easily knocked 10 years onto his age."

Nick nodded. "I would bet anything they are already pumping this one full of them too to make him jump higher."

A light bulb went off in Amy's head. "He is really neck shy. And they mentioned that he was usually pretty jumpy."

Nick sighed. "A lot of owners think they have to and don't just rely on the horses talent."

Just then Mr. Wheaten, Olivia, and their trainer walked over to them. Olivia squealed and extended her hand to Nick.

"Hello Mr. Harwell. I'm a huge fan."

Nick smiled and shook her hand. "Thank you." He turned back to Amy. "Amy if you need anything feel free to let me know and if you wouldn't mind I would love to come out to Heartland tommorow and say hi to Spartan."

Amy smiled. "Of course Nick."

He waved goodbye and walked back towards the office and Mr. Wheaten looked at her.

"You know Nick Harwell?"

"Yes. I've worked with Star several times. Nick is a good family friend."

Mr. Wheaten looked impressed. Amy watched Olivia and her trainor take Winnie into the stable to get tacked up. When they came out Amy wanted to know what they did to Winnie but he was very jumpy when he came out. He was spooking at everything and when Olivia climbed onto him he almost took off. He wasn't going over the jumps well either. Amy turned to Mr. Wheaten.

"Ok I see what he needs. A calming agent will help. It should only take a few more days."

He nodded. The second that Winnie was loaded into her trailer Amy went straight to Scott's. She pulled the trailer around back and led Winnie into the stable area. She tied him to the grooming hook then walked into the main exam room. Scott and Ty were both on their computers. They looked up when the heard Winnie go nuts. Scott stood and looked at Amy.

"What's wrong Amy?"

"I don't know what they did to this horse but he is going nuts. I can't get him to calm down."

Scott and Ty followed her to Winnie and thye examined him. He tried to kick Scott at least 3 times. When Scott tried to touch his neck he went off. Scott sighed and turned away.

"My best guess is a steriod to make him more hyper. Try some chamomile leaves or lavender."

Amy nodded and petted his head. Ty helped her load him back up. Amy decided to get her mind off of Winnie.

"I saw Nick Harwell today."

Ty looked at her. "Really?"

"Yeah. He is coming out to the ranch tommorow to see everyone."

"That's cool."

"I was thinking of asking him to look at Georgie. See if he can give her any more help."

Ty smiled. "georgie is going to freak out."

Amy kissed his cheek. "I know."

Ty watched her drive away. Amy was thinking about how she could help Winnie.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	15. Chapter 15

Amy woke up the next morning wrapped in Ty's arms. She knew that their alarm would go off any minute so she snuggled closer to him. When the alarm finally did go off Ty groaned and slapped the snooze button. He stretched then kissed Amy's cheek.

"Morning Beautiful."

Amy smiled and turned so she could kiss him. They were interupted by a soft knock at the door. Amy looked at Ty confused and got up to answer the door. When she did she found Maddie still in her pink heart print footie pajamas with her thumb in her mouth and Berry Bear in the other hand. Amy stared at her.

"Maddie how did you get out of your crib?"

She took her thumb out of her mouth. "I climb."

Amy laughed and picked her up. She carried her over to the bed and set her next to Ty. She layed on her back and put her thumb back into her mouth. Ty looked at her and laughed.

"Are you still sleepy?"

Maddie looked at him and shook her head. She turned back to her mommy and spoke around her thumb. "I firsty."

Amy smiled. "Well we'll have to fix that."

Amy walked into the kitchen and poured some apple juice into Maddie's favorite sippy cup. She turned around and saw Ty carrying Maddie into the living room. He sat her down by her toys and turned on some cartoons for her. He poured himself a cup of coffee then came up behind Amy and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck making her smile. He kissed her cheek before he spoke.

"So today is Friday."

Amy grinned, "So?"

"So tommorow and Sunday I have off."

"And?"

"What would you say to you and me going for a trail ride just the two of us? We could pack a picnic and have some peace and quiet."

Amy turned and captured his lips she had a wicked grin on his face when she pulled away. "Sounds like a plan ."

He kissed her again before going into their bathroom and turning on the shower. Amy walked into the living room and picked Maddie up.

"Are you hungry Mad?"

Maddie nodded. Amy set her in her high chair and set her sippy cup in front of her. Amy poured a few cheerios onto her tray before heating up some oatmeal. When it was done she set the bowl in front of Maddie and shared it with her. Before she went back to shower she heated up an onion begal and spread cream cheese on it for Ty. Then she went into Maddie's room and grabbed her brown turtleneck shirt, her pink corderoy dress with a brown horse embroidered on the front, a pair of pink socks and her brown knee high boots. She layed the outfit out on the floor for Ty and she walked into the bedroom carrying Maddie. Ty had just stepped out of their closet dressed. Amy passed him Maddie.

"I layed her clothes out on her floor. I'll brush her hair and your breakfast is on the counter."

Ty kissed her and then looked at Maddie. "Do you want to get dressed?"

Maddie nodded and leaned over to kiss her mommy's cheek. They went out the door and Amy showered. When she went back into the living room. Maddie was dressed and playing on the floor with Lobo and Ty was putting his dishes into the dishwasher. Amy walked over to maddie and pulled her short soft blonde hair into a short little ponytail at the top of her head. She laughed at how short it was but on Maddie it was cute. Ty came out and laughed at her.

"She does need to grow some hair."

Amy picked Maddie up and kissed her cheek. "Tell Daddy that you have pretty hair."

Maddie reached up and felt her ponytail then looked at Ty. "I gots more hair then Dada."

Amy and Ty both laughed at that one. Ty grabbed his school bag and slung the strap over his shoulder then kissed Amy and Maddie's cheeks.

"I'll be home around 5." Then he started walking out the door

Amy stepped out onto the porch after him. "We love you!"

Maddie waved him bye then struggled to get down. Amy released her and she started walking down the stairs.

"Excuse me little Miss. Where are you going?"

Maddie grinned at her. "I want G!"

Amy laughed knowing that G meant Georgie. "Well can you wait for me then we can go see Georgie?"

Maddie nodded. Soon they were in Amy's truck on their way to the main house. Georgie was just leaving to catch the school bus. Amy rolled down her window.

"Hey Georgie! Someone wants a hug."

Georgie smiled and ran over to the truck. She opened the back door. Maddie squealed at her.

"Good morning Maddie." She kissed Maddie's cheek and hugged her. She then closed the door quickly and started running. "See ya later Amy!"

Amy laughed and hopped out of the truck. She unbuckled Maddie and carried her into the kitchen. Jack and Lisa were drinking coffee at the table and Mallory was giving Katie her breakfast.

"Morning everyone."

Maddie reached for Jack who pulled her onto his lap. "How is my little Maddie today?"

Maddie looked up at him and smiled. Amy grabbed a slice of toast then glanced at the clock.

"I have got to start working with Duke. Nick is coming by around 4 and then Olivia is coming around 5:30."

Lisa frowned. "What are you going to do about her? I would never have sold them Winnie if I had known what they were going to do to him."

Amy sighed. "I was going to see what Nick could do. I mean they have to be drugging him at the stable and if Nick gets caught they could shut him down."

Jack nodded, "Amy you need to do whatever you can. Just be careful."

Amy kissed his cheek then Maddie's. "I will. Have a good day everyone."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy had just put Duke away when Nick pulled in. She waved to him as he got out of his truck.

"Hey Nick!"

"Hi Amy."

He hugged her then followed her into the barn. He saw Spartan and patted his head.

"Hey Spartan. How are you doing?"

Amy smiled and Nick looked at Phoenix.

"So is this the horse that won the Fall Finale?"

"Yes this is Phoenix Rising. He is my niece's horse. She is an amazing rider."

Nick smiled and looked at Winnie. "Hey Winnie. You look good."

Amy walked up next to him. "You missed it yesterday. I don't know what they did to him but as soon as they brought him out of the stable he was crazed. I had to put some chamomile leaves in his feed."

Nick frowned at her. "My stable?"

"Yes."

Nick shook his head. "I have an idea. What if I offer to buy him. I need to retire Star anyways he's getting old and I don't want to push him to hard. Maybe then I can keep a closer eye on the Wheaten's and they can't hurt this horse anymore."

Amy breathed a sigh of relief. "Nick that would be incredible."

He smiled, "So where is their old horse?"

Amy lead him outside to the paddock and walked over to Buster. She petted his neck.

"This is Budget Buster. He was in so much pain and he was crazy when he got here. He has made so much progress."

Nick patted his head. "He's beautiful. Shame that he is practically lame."

"Yeah but he is perfect for my daughter to learn to ride on."

He looked shocked. "You have a daughter?"

"Yes she just turned 1."

Nick then noticed the rings on her finger. "Ahh the loft boy finally popped the question."

Amy laughed and nodded. Just then Georgie came out of the house and into the paddock.

"Hey Amy can I practice with Phoenix for a little while. I finished my homework."

Amy nodded, "Sure but come here a sec."

Georgie approached them.

"Georgie this is Nick Harwell. The best jumper on the circut."

Nick extended his hand to Georgie. "It's nice to meet you Georgie. I caught the end of your run at the Fall Finale. Very impressive."

Georgie grinned and shook his hand. "Thank you Mr. Harwell."

"Please call me Nick. Do you mind if I watch you jump?"

"Not at all."

As soon as Phoenix was tacked up Georgie lead him into the round pen with Amy and Nick standing outside of it. The jumps were at the Grand Prix level which Nick was quick to notice.

"Grand Prix level? How old is she?"

Amy smiled at him, "12."

He raised his eyebrows. Georgie took Phoenix around and went through the course. She had a perfect run. Amy looked at Nick who had his jaw dropped. He looked to Amy.

"Are you training her?"

"Yes she's only been jumping for a year."

Nick smiled, "She's amazing."

Georgie rode up to them. "So what did you think?"

Nick patted Phoenix and grinned to Georgie. "You are very good. I'm impressed."

Georgie petted Phoenix's neck. "That's because I have the best horse in the world."

Nick looked shocked. "Most jumpers don't give their horses the credit. You two must have a great bond."

Just then Ty pulled in and walked over to them. Nick extended his hand.

"Ty good to see you again."

Ty shook his hand. "You too Nick. What are you guys up to?"

"I've been watching Georgie here. I've never seen such an advanced 12 year old."

Georgie shot Ty a smug look which made him laugh. "Yeah she's something."

Lou, Katie and Maddie came up behind Amy. Lou grinned at Nick.

"Hey Nick. I haven't seen you around lately."

"Yeah I justgot back into town last month. I'm actually staying for a while. I want to organize a jump team for the Alberta Classic." He turned back to Georgie. "Georgie I would be honored to have you on it. A jump team is sort of like a jump relay race. I have to have 4 riders go over a jumping course back to back with clean rides. Interested?"

Georgie raised her eyebrows and looked at Lou. "Can I Lou?"

Lou looked between Nick and Georgie. "Sounds great. Can she still compete solo?"

"Yes. She would even represent Heartland in the group jump. I want to win the prize money and donate it to Heartland."

Amy, Ty and Lou all had identical looks of shock on their faces but only Amy found her voice. "The prize is 500 grand!"

"Yes. Think about how many horses that could help."

They all turned when they saw the Wheaten's car pull up. Olivia hopped out and followed Mr. Wheaten over to the jumping ring where everyone was still standing. Mr. Wheaten smiled at everyone.

"Amy, Lou nice to see you both. Mr. Harwell i'm surprised to see you here."

Nick smiled. "I was just here to offer Georgie a spot on my jump team for the Alberta Classic."

Olivia threw a jealous glance at Georgie. Mr. Wheaten looked shocked but hid it well.

"Well if you need more jumpers, my Olivia is an extremly talented rider and her horse Winning Glory is amazing."

"Actually Sean I have been meaning to talk to you about Winnie. I've been looking for a new horse since I need to retire Star and I think Winnie is just what I have been looking for. I would be happy to offer you the purchase price plus 5%."

's eyes almost bugged out of his head but Nick continued.

"I have a horse back at the stables called Poker Face that would be perfect for Olivia. If you want to buy him I can give you 50% off your board."

Olivia was now also gapping at him. Mr. Wheaten thought for a moment then extended his hand.

"Sounds like an excellent deal."

As Nick shook his hand he winked at Amy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Ty was helping Amy tack up Harley and Spartan for their trail ride. He patted Winnie as he passed him.

"So when is Nick picking up Winnie?"

"Monday. I'm so glad that he is taking him and in the Wheaten's new bordering agreement is a clause that gives Nick the right to have you and Scott check for Steroids and if any are found in the horses system not only will Nick take back ownership but the Wheatens will be banned from his stables and from any jumping competition in Alberta."

Ty raised his eyebrows. "How did he pull off that one?"

"He is on the board with Grandpa."

Ty nodded and climbed onto Harley. as soon as Amy was on Spartan they took off down the driveway and decided to take a ride up by Mrs. Bell's house. Ty missed her being there but it was still a pretty spot to ride. Then they went down by the Mallen Farm. Amy felt a chill run through her. Ty noticed it.

"Amy we didn't have to come this way."

"no it's fine. I just haven't been this way in almost 2 years."

They had just about passed it when Amy glanced into the feild and noticed something. In the feild that should be empty was a beautiful Buckskin Andalushian Stallion. he was running through the field checking trying to get out of the fence. Amy stopped and Ty looked back at her.

"What's wrong."

Amy glanced at him and then back to the horse.

"Do you see him?"

"See who?"

"The stallion."

Ty came up next to her and followed her gaze. "Mallen got another horse."

Amy looked at him. "We have to get it out of there. Look at how thin he is."

Ty looked at her sharply. "No we are getting Scott and Jack before even stepping a foot on Mallen's property."

Amy opened her mouth to argue but she knew Ty was right. The rode back to Heartland and Ty hopped off Harley and ran inside. 2 minutes later Jack came out with Tim at his heels. Jack walked up to Amy and Spartan.

"Ty filled us in. Are you sure that you can do this?"

Amy looked on the porch and saw Lou holding Maddie and thought of her mother. She imagined her standing on the porch next to Lou and could almost hear her say what she would always tell Amy when they needed to rescue a horse.

_"Amy this is what we do. We protect those who can't protect themselves."_

Amy looked at Jack. "This is what we do. We protect those who can not protect themselves."

Jack grinned at her. "That's my girl."

They all decided it would be best if they took Amy's truck and pulled the small horse trailer. It was getting dark so Jack climbed into the driver's seat and they all left. When they arrived at the farm there were no signs of mr. Mallen. Amy hopped out of the truck and approached the barn. the boys got out of the truck and stood back looking out for her. When Amy opened the barn door she had to run back out and throw up. Ty came up behind her and held her hair.

"What's wrong? What did you see?"

When Amy straightened up she looked at Jack. "There is a skinned horse carcass in there."

They all pulled a face of pure discust. Jack nodded to her. "Then we need to get that stallion before it meets the same fate."

Amy pulled herself together and went back into the barn. She stepped around the carcuss and moved forward. The horse was not in the barn. She went out the barns back door and saw a little shed. She slowly opened the door and saw the stallion. He darted backwards and raised his head. Amy grabbed the lead rope out of her coat pocket as well as a peppermint. She held the peppermint out and the horse looked. She slowly opened the door further and walked inside.

"Easy boy. I'm here to help."

The horse ate the mint and Amy saw his muscles relax. His ears came back forward and he allowed her to hook the lead rope onto his bridle. Amy noticed that it was made out of the finest leather and had a gold nameplate that read "Sir Emirate". Amy realized that this horse was stolen. She also felt like she had seen him before. She shook her feelings off and started leading the horse from the shed.

"Come on Em."

She wasn't surprised when the horse followed her. She lead him out to the trailer. The boys all looked very impressed and then Amy realized where she knew this horse from. She had seen him at Scott's clinic.

"Ty isn't this the horse Scott was treating before the Fall Finale?"

Ty looked at him and when Em saw him he nuzzled his head against Ty's shoulder. "Yes it is. Emirate. He is from McSlade Stables. They were having him checked so he could be used for breeding. He's worth at least 100 grand to the right buyer."

Amy didn't hesitate before loading him into the trailer. As soon as he was in Tim secured the door and they all got into the truck. As jack went down the drive images of the accident flashed through Amy's mind. When they passed the spot Amy reached out and grabbed Ty's hand. he looked at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She breathed a sigh of relif when they made it back to Heartland in one piece. Amy got Emirate out of the trailer and into the barn. She could tell he hadn't eaten in days so she mixed him some oats, cubes, burdock, garlic and chamomile leaves to help him gain the weight back slowly. She set the bucket in his stall then called McSlade Stables. No one answered so she had to leave a message.

"Hello this is Amy Fleming calling from Heartland. We found one of your horses Sir Emirate. If you could call me as soon as you get this I would really appriciate it. Thank you."

When she was done she checked on Emirate one last time then drove to her house. Ty was playing with Maddie on the living room floor. She looked at her husband. He was smiling. Then she looked at Maddie in her little pink horsie pajamas, her hair still wet from her bath laughing at her daddy who was making one of her teddy bears talk. Amy knew she was lucky to have them but tonight she was more grateful for them then ever before.


	16. Chapter 16

Amy barely slept lastnight and ended up in the barn at 5:30am. She fed all the horses and checked all of their messages. There was no answer from the McSlade Farm yet so Amy made a mental note to call them again. She tried to keep her mind busy and decided to muck out all the stalls. By the time she had finished it was 7am. She checked her phone and found a text from Ty.

_t- where r u?_

_a- In the barn meet me in the main house._

_t-k_

Amy walked into the main house and kicked off her boots. Jack and Peter were drinking coffee at the table while Lou cooked. Jack started to stand when she walked in.

"Good Morning. Do you want to help me feed the horses?"

Amy sat down next to Peter. "It's already done and all of their stalls are mucked out."

Jack sat back down and Ty walked in carrying Maddie. She had her thumb in her mouth and she was still in her pajamas. Ty passed Maddie to Amy and sat down next to them.

"Sorry she didn't want to get dressed."

Amy shifted Maddie to where she was facing the table. "It's fine. Sorry I forgot to leave you a note."

Lou handed them both coffee. "Amy did you hear from the McSlade farm?"

"Not yet I was going to try again after breakfast."

Lou nodded and handed Maddie a sippy cup of juice. Georgie came downstairs and sat down next to Amy. Maddie reached for her and Georgie settled her on her lap. They all ate breakfast and chatted about what needed done today. When Amy was done eating she excused herself and stepped out on the porch to call the McSlade farm. Again she got the answering machine.

"Hello this is Amy calling from Heartland again. I called you last night about . If you could call me as soon as you can I would really appriciate it."

She then called Scott who agreed to come over and check Emirate. Amy walked back inside and picked up Maddie.

"Are you ready to get dressed?"

Maddie smiled and scrunched up her nose. "No!"

Amy faked a sigh. "Ok then I guess you don't get to go riding today."

Maddie's eyes widened. "No, no I get dressed."

Everyone laughed at her and Amy carried Maddie out to her truck. She drove home and quickly changed Maddie into a long sleeve navy tee that said "Daddy's Girl" in silver writing, jeans, her brown cowboy boots and slid a navy bow headband on her head. When they got back to the main house Scott was just pulling in.

"Hey Amy!"

"Hi Scott."

Ty came out of the house and lead Scott into the barn. They went to Emirate's stall and Scott walked inside with Ty and started assessing him. Amy held Maddie and waited outside his stall. When Scott straightened up and started packing up his equitment Amy decided it was safe to speak.

"So how does he look?"

Scott came out of the stall and smiled. "Lucky you guys found him when you did. He seems healthy just needs to put on a few pounds. I'll run his blood but I don't think i'll find anything."

Amy breathed a sigh of relif. "Thanks Scott. I've called the McSlade farm twice but no one has answered."

Scott nodded. "Yeah I have that problem all the time. Usually you have to go there and talk to Sean yourself."

Amy nodded, "Ok i'll head over when I get a chance. I promised this little one she could ride today."

Maddie smiled and nodded. Ty walked out and kissed Maddie's cheek. After Scott left Amy tacked up Buster and led him out to the round pen. She fastened a helmut onto Maddie's head and set her on top of him. She sat up straight and put her feet into the stirrups. Amy let her ride for almost an hour and then put her down for a nap. Then Amy walked back outside and found Ty standing by her truck. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"How about I drive you over to the McSlade Farm and then we run errands together?"

Amy smiled and kissed him. "Sounds good."

She handed him her keys and hopped in. When they arrived at the McSlade farm Amy was shocked that it was the same place. Sean had really turned the place around. The feilds were filled with beautiful, healthy horses. They walked into the door marked office and found Sean sitting at his desk.

"Oh hello there."

Amy extended her hand. "Hi I'm Amy Borden from Heartland."

Sean shook her hand. "Oh yes i've heard all about the miracle girl."

Amy grinned. "Well I've been trying to get ahold of you. We found your horse Sir. Emirate."

Sean's eyes widened. "Well I guess I can get rid of the missing flyers. Where did you find him?"

Amy looked at Ty who nodded. "We were riding past the Mallen farm and I saw him in the field. He didn't look good and Mallen never has horses legally so we rescued him. We had Dr. Cardinal check him out this morning and he says he's fine but Ty had recognized him from the clinic."

Sean breathed a sigh of relief. "well thank God you found him he is an extremly valuable horse."

Ty placed his hand on the small of Amy's back. "You can come pick him up today if you want."

Sean stood up. "I'll go get the trailer right now."

Soon they were back at Heartland and Emirate was loaded in the back of Sean's trailer. Sean was standing by the side of the truck and handed Amy a check for $800.00.

"For the boarding and test. I can not thank you enough for finding him."

Amy smiled, "I'm just glad we found him before anything happened to him."

Sean nodded then drove away

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The few days later Amy took maddie to the animal clinic to drop off one of Ty's school books that he needed for that night. But when she carried maddie into the exam room she didn't see Ty or Scott. Amy looked at Maddie.

"Daddy's not here. I wonder where Daddy is."

Maddie looked around to but as soon as she saw Scott's cat she wanted to go pet it. So Amy set Maddie down and let her play with the cat. Amy heard voices coming from the back where the stables are. She cracked the door and listened making sure they were not with a client. Amy heard Scott's voice first.

"We have to do an autopsy but I bet you he was poisoned with pesiside poisoning. It's a cheap killer."

Amy heard Ty sigh. "It's a shame. If Amy and I had kept him at Heartland for a few more days maybe no one would have done this."

Amy opened the door a little further and saw dead in a stall. Amy quickly backed up and decided to make noise.

"Ty! Scott! Are you guys here?"

Maddie looked at her but didn't say anything. Ty quickly emerged from the back and shut the door. Amy could see the stress on his face but he hid it well and smiled.

"Hey girls."

Maddie ran over to him and he grabbed her and swung her into the air to kiss her head. He transfered her to his hip and kissed Amy. She handed him his book.

"Is this the right one?"

Ty set it on the exam table and nodded. "Yes Thanks. What have you girls been up to?"

"Not much we're just going to run some errands."

Ty nodded and rubbed Maddie's back. Amy decided to speak up.

"Are you ok? You look a little stressed."

Ty looked at her and forced another grin. "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

Amy tried to smile but she knew what she had seen. She was already forming a plan in her head and decided she needed one piece of information.

"So what time will you be home tonight?"

"Not until 11. I have class until 10:30."

Amy nodded and knew her plan would work. "Ok then Maddie and I can just eat at the main house and i'll leave you a plate."

"Sounds good."

Ty carried Maddie out to the truck for her and kissed them both goodbye. Amy stopped at Maggie's and bought a few things for tonight a flashlight, a pocket knife, and some bullets for Jack's shotgun. When Amy arrived back at the ranch she grabbed her grandpa's shotgon and made sure that it was loaded. She put it on the floorboard of her passenger seat and stuck the pocket knife and flashlight in the glove box. All through dinner she waited for the perfect time. At 10 o'clock Amy looked at Maddie and then Lou.

"Hey Lou would you mind if Maddie slept in Katie's room?"

Lou looked at her curious. "No, Why?"

Amy stood up and talked in Lou's ear. "Because Ty and I are thinking about baby number 2."

Lou looked at her. "Oh, umm yeah she can stay."

Amy felt kinda bad about lying to her but she shook the feeling off. So at 10:30 Amy took off in her truck. She prayed that she wouldn't pass Ty on her way. She parked her truck by the road and grabbed the flashlight and pocket knife and made her way onto Mallen's farm. She saw no signs of anyone living there. She went into the barn that she had seen the horse carcuss and looked. The carcuss was gone. Amy continued on and checked the shed were she had found Emirate. Again it was empty. She spotted the other horse barn in the back and decided to look inside. She opened the door and was shocked to see 2 horses. In the stall to her right was a bay mare. Next to her was a palamino stallion. Amy opened the mares stall door and took a look at her. She was pretty calm. But Amy soon realized that she was pregnant and on sight, about to foal. She looked at the stallion who was more spooked. Amy saw a few scars on him. She turned around and saw a very bloody stall and a horse skull.

"Oh my God."

She suddenly felt something hard hit the back of her head and then the room went black.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy woke up still in Mallen's farm. She could hear men talking but neither sounded like Mallen.

"We have to kill her."

"Why maybe she won't remeber nothing and we can just dump her in a field."

Amy started to stand up quietly and she saw that the men were standing just outside the back door. Amy pulled her phone out of her pocket and snuck into the mares stall. She found texts from Ty, Lou and Malloru and missed calls from Ty, Peter, Jack and Tim. The last text was from Lou saying that they were going to call the cops. Amy quickly dialed Jack's number. It only rang once before her grandfather's voice rang through the phone.

"Hello?Amy?"

Amy whispered as quietly as possible. "Grandpa."

Amy heard him yell "It's her" before he spoke to her. "Where are you? We have been calling you for almost an hour. Ty is here worried sick."

Amy glanced at the door to make sure the men were still talking. "Grandpa I'm at Mallen's farm..."

"Mallen's place? Why are you there by yourself? And why are you whispering?"

"Because the guy who hit me over the head when he found me in the barn is right outside."

Jack's voice rose. "Someone hit you! What were you thinking going over there! Ty, Tim, Peter and I are coming now."

"Grandpa bring a horse trailer big enough for 2."

"Amy are you joking right now?"

"No Grandpa this mare is about to foal and there is blood everywhere. She's not staying here."

Jack sighed. "We'll be there with a trailer in 10 minutes. Can you get the horses out of the barn?"

Amy glance to where the guys were and then to the back door. "Maybe it will be close."

"Alright. I'm leaving now."

Amy put her phonbe back into her pocket and grabbed a nearby rope. She fastened it to the mares halter and started quietly leading her out. Amy was so shocked that the mare stayed so quiet. It was almost like she knew Amy was trying to help her. When Amy was outside she tied the mare to a nearby tree then went back inside. The men were still talking so Amy thanked God. But the stallion was spooked and started throwing his head back.

"Shh. It's ok."

She pulled a mint from her pocket and he settled Amy was just about out the door when one of the men spotted her.

"Hey!"

Amy quickly tied the horse with the mare then pulled the pocket knife out of her pocket. She held it up and the man took a step back. Amy looked him in the eye.

"These horses don't belong to you. Just like the McSlade horse wasn't yours."

"Oh that was you? Well maybe you need to get a man that will keep you in line and out of my business."

The other man came up next to his partner. Amy started to panic a little. She decided her best bet was to get to the horses. She darted out the back door and jumped onto the stallion. She grabbed the mares's rope and started off down the field towards her truck. the men were running after her and Amy knew the pregnant mare couldn't run much longer. Amy reached her truck, hopped off the stallion and pulled out jack's shotgun and pointed it at the men. One started towards her and Amy aimed the gun at his leg and pulled the trigger. he gasped and fell to the ground. His friend took off the other direction and ran as fast as he could from Amy. She saw headlights behind her and saw Tim, ty and Peter run from the truck. Ty ran faster looking panicked.

"Amy!"

Amy dropped the shotgun and threw herself at him and started sobbing. He rubbed her back while Tim grabbed the gun. Ty kissed her cheek then whispered in her ear.

"What were you thinking?"

She sniffled as she spoke. "I saw Emirate at the clinic. I knew they did it. I just wanted proof. I didn't think they would have other horses."

Ty sighed and hugged her tighter. As soon as Amy was calm Jack called the cops. They ruled it self defense and let Amy go. They loaded the stallion and mare into the trailer and went home. As soon as Amy walked through the door to the main house. She went into Katie's room and picked a sleeping Maddie up out of her playpen. Amy carried her into the living room, sat on the couch and started to cry again. She breathed in the scent of her daughter's hair. She felt Ty sit down next to her and pull them both into his arms. Amy rested her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck. She fell asleep that way.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy woke up on the couch with Maddie tucked into her side and a blanket over them both. Amy's head was throbbing and her throat was dry. Maddie was starting to stir. The little girl sat up and looked around.

"Momma how we get here?"

Amy didn't answer. She kissed her forhead and picked her up. Amy carried maddie into the bedroom and changed her diaper making a mental note to start potty training her. When she was done she carried maddie into the kitchen to find Jack, Ty and Tim all awake drinking coffee. Maddie grinned when she saw Ty.

"Dada!"

Ty smirked and grabbed her. Amy pulled 2 tylenol out and quickly swallowed them and chased them with water. They all watched her. Amy sat down and braced herself.

"Go ahead."

Jack looked at her with his dissapointed eyes. "Amy i'm not going to tell you that what you did was stupid. You already know that."

Amy sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She felt the bump on her head. "Mom would have done the same thing."

Tim suddenly snapped. "And that is what got your mother killed! Do you realize how close you came to joining her last night?"

Amy glared at him. "You don't have to remind me how Mom died. I was there remeber?"

Tim didn't let up. "Then you would think that you would not want to follow her."

Jack looked at him. "Tim let.."

Tim stood. "No Jack I won't let it go and I think Ty is with me on this one. Amy is a mother but last night she sure didn't act like one."

With that he walked out the front door. Amy turned to Ty. He was glaring at the table. Amy stared at him.

"Well do you agree?"

Ty looked at her. She knew he was angry. "Not completly. I think it was stupid, irresponsible, and dangerous."

"You know why I went and you would have done the same thing."

Ty sighed. "To be honest I was going to do the same thing. You just beat me to the punch."

Jack looked at both of them. "I probably would have too." He took Maddie from Ty then looked at Amy. "So did you find anything other then the 2 horses?"

"In one of the stalls there was a horse skull and a lot of blood. And when i was on the ground I saw a bucket of weed killer."

Ty set his mug down and looked at her. "That's what killed Emirate. Scott finished the autopsy last night."

Amy nodded. Lou walked into the kitchen and silently hugged her sister.

"Lou I..."

Lou waved her hands. "You don't owe me an explination. You're safe and that is all that matters." She grabbed a skillet and started grabbing things out of the fridge before turning to look at Amy again. "But I do want another niece or nephew."

Amy and Lou laughed while Ty looked confused. "Whta about us having another baby?"

Amy smiled. "Well I had to tell her something as to why I needed Maddie to stay her."

Jack and Ty laughed with them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	17. Chapter 17

After breakfast Amy walked out to the barn and found Scott already in the barn. He was coming out of the stallion's stall.

"Hey Amy."

"Hi Scott. So how do they look?"

She patted the stallions head as Scott spoke. "The stallion is probably 5-6 years old. He is a Warmblood so probably a show horse of some form and just guessing but probably that foal's father."

Amy laughed and shook her head. "Anything else?"

"He seems to be fine I did draw blood just in case. He needs to have his teeth floated and he needs a good bath. Other then that as healthy as a horse."

Amy grinned and turned when Ty walked in carrying Maddie. He had changed her into her brown "Horse Crazy" sweatshirt, jeans, and her cowboy boots. She ran over to Scott who caught her and transferred her to his hip. Maddie looked at the stallion curiously.

"Him sick?"

"No he's as healthy as a horse."

Maddie giggled and Ty rolled his eyes. Amy walked over to the mare and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "How's she?"

Scott set maddie down and patted the mares head. "She looks good. Probably around the same age as the stallion. Lucky you found her when you did, she's gonna pop within the next few days."

Amy smiled. "I was worried about her after I made her run."

"She's fine. I believe she is a warmblood too. Someone spent a lot of money on them."

"Well i'll try to find their owner. Until then could you please geld the stallion?"

Scott looked shocked. "Come on the horse is about to be a dad and your gonna snip off his manhood?"

Ty burst out laughing and Amy looked at him. "I could have you snipped while Scott's at it."

That sobered him up. She turned back to Scott.

"So can you?"

Scott was still laughing but nodded. "I can come by tommorow and do it in his stall. I can't have him at the clinic while I have 2 mares."

Amy thanked him and he left. Amy picked Maddie up and let her see the stallion a little closer. She held her tiny hand out to him and then petted him. Just then Georgie and Katie walked in. Georgie looked at the stallion and the mare then held Katie up so she could see. Katie turned to Amy.

"What are their names?"

Amy grinned. "They don't have names yet." She glanced at Maddie then to Katie. "How about Katie names the stallion and Maddie names the mare."

Katie smiled and Georgie set her down. Ty picked her up so she could pet the stallion with Maddie.

"I'll name him...Comet."

Amy smiled. "I love it." She carried Maddie over to the mare."What do you want to name her Mad?"

Maddie petted her then smiled. "Momma!"

Amy and Ty looked at eachother then laughed.

"It's perfect Maddie."

She grinned and kissed Momma's head.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later Amy was out in the barn when she heard a horse kick. She walked down the stalls and saw Momma lying down in her stall. Amy went inside and saw that her water had broken. She yelled for Caleb and propped Momma's head onto her thigh. Caleb came around the corner.

"What's up Amy."

He paused when he saw Momma. Amy looked up at him. "Call Scott or Ty now."

Caleb pulled out his cell phone as he walked into the stall. "Hey Scott it's Caleb O'dell. Listen Momma's water broke...No the horse Momma...Yeah Amy is right here with me...No Jack went with Tim and Lisa to the horse sale and Lou and Peter took Georgie, Katie and Maddie to the mall...No Mallory is on a date with Jake...Ok i'll tell Amy...We'll try...ok bye."

Amy petted Momma's head as she thrashed. "When will they be here?"

Caleb sighed and knelt down. "They're in Calgary. They won't be here for at least an hour."

Amy nodded she knew that she and Caleb could handel things until Scott got here. But after about half an hour Amy noticed that the foal was coming out transverse. Amy turned to Caleb. "Call Scott and put it on speaker."

Caleb called him and Scott answered on the first ring.

"Hey Caleb how's the mare?"

"Scott it's Amy. The foal is coming out transverse. What do I do?"

"Ok you need to turn the foal."

Amy went and put on elbow gloves and handed a pair to Caleb. "How much do we turn it?"

"Until the head is facing out."

Amy and Caleb together turned the foal. Momma thrashed and tried to kick them but eventually they got the foal turned.

They had just finished when Ty and Scott came running into the barn. Scott knelt down next to Caleb.

"How are we doing?"

Amy was panting and had to brush hair out of her eyes. "We got it turned but Momma can't hang on much longer."

Scott nodded. "We need to help her push." He handed Ty gloves and asked Caleb to go grab towels. "Ok Ty can you grab the front hoofs while Amy grabs the neck?"

Ty nodded and grabbed hold of them. Amy felt the neck and held on. When Momma pushed they pulled. Scott stayed by her head comforting her. Finally after one final tug the foal came out onto Amy's knees. Ty and Amy petted the foal and then Momma. They stepped out of the stall after the foal stood up. Caleb handed Ty and Amy old towels to help them get some of the hay off. Scott laughed at Ty.

"How about you take the rest of the day and keep an eye on the foal."

Ty nodded. He and Amy went home to shower. Amy had just emerged from the bathroom and went over to where Ty was sitting on the couch. Amy sat down on his lap and kissed his neck. He chuckled.

"You really are a tease."

Amy laughed. "I try to take full advantge of you while you're home. Plus no baby."

Ty grinned. "Yeah. I figured that even if we aren't going to start trying until next year but can we still practice?"

Amy answered by taking him by the hand and leading him into the bedroom.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they went back into the barn Ty and Amy found Maddie and Georgie looking over the stall door at the foal. When Maddie saw them she ran over to her mommy.

"Momma I went shoppin."

"Wow you did? What did you get?"

Georgie handed Ty a stuffed horse and a bag of clothes. "She and Katie wanted matching outfits."

Ty nodded and handed the horse to Maddie. "Why do you need a stuffed horsie? Look at all the real horsies you have."

Maddie smiled. "But I can't sleep with Buster."

Amy laughed and smiled at Ty, "She got you there."

They ate dinner with the family then went home. Amy had just given Maddie a bath and was now reading her Mary Poppins.

"The End."

She closed the book and carried Maddie over to her crib but Maddie started to shake her head.

"No, bed bad."

"The bed is not bad. Come on."

"No I want big girl bed."

Amy sighed. "Daddy and I will get you a big girl bed soon i promise but can you sleep in your crib until then?"

Maddie looked at the crib and then nodded. Amy set her in it and covered her with her favorite blankie. She quietly left the room and went into she and Ty's bedroom. He turned off the TV.

"She go down ok?"

Amy sighed and sunk into bed. "We're going to have to get her a big girl bed soon."

Ty nodded. "All I have to do is take the front railing off."

Amy nodded then kissed him goodnight and quickly fell asleep. She woke up a few hours later when she felt something move next to her. She turned her head and was slightly startled by the tiny blonde head next to her. Maddie was in between she and Ty wide awake with her thumb in her mouth. Ty was sound asleep. Amy sat up a little and looked at the clock 2:15am.

"Maddie why are you in our bed?"

Maddie spoke around her thumb. "I want Dada."

Amy sighed and pulled Maddie into her side. "Maddie you have to sleep in your bed."

Maddie shook her little head. "No big bed."

Amy groaned and just accepted that she wasn't going to win this fight. She pulled the blankets up over Maddie and fell back asleep. When Ty's alarm went off the next morning Amy groaned. Ty was starting to sit up rubbing his eyes and then noticed Maddie who was awake staring at him.

"Mad why are you in here?"

Maddie grinned. "I like big bed."

Ty looked at Amy and then to Maddie. "Well Daddy is going to set up your big girl bed tonight. Will you sleep in it?"

Maddie nodded and then sat up and started jumping. Amy shook her head and looked at her.

"No jumping on the big girl bed right?"

Maddie grinned down at her. "But Addie can?"

"No Maddie can't."

Ty reached out and pulled her down and tickled her. Amy smiled at them until Ty decided to tickle her too.

"Come on Maddie get Mommy."

Amy slapped him playfully. It was mornings like these that she is grateful for.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy was walking into Georgie's school with maddie on her hip and Katie holding her hand. They knocked on the door and went inside. Today was Georgie's Fun Fitness Family Day. Since Lou and Peter were both busy Amy volunteered to go. She filled out a name tag for all three of them and stuck the stickers on the girls chest. Amy dressed them both in seafoam green t-shirts that said "totally cute" in silver writing, silver tulle skirts, grey leggings, and silver sparkly flats. She braided Katie's hair and put Maddie's into a ponytail. When they walked into the room they saw Georgie sitting at her desk and both little girls wanted to go see her. But the teacher told them to stand in the front and introduce themselves. Amy was the third to talk.

"Hi i'm Georgie's Aunt Amy and this is my daughter Maddie and Georgie's little sister Katie."

After they spoke Georgie was aloud to go see them. Amy passed her Maddie after she hugged Katie.

"Thanks for coming Amy."

"No problem. Lou feels horribla that she couldn't get out of her meeting."

Georgie rolled her eyes. "I told her I wasn't mad l;ike 6 times."

Amy laughed. "Well we are here to have fun right girls?"

Maddie and Katie both nodded. They walked outside and watched Georgie play soccer and then basketball. Amy had to put Maddie in her sroller to keep her from running to Georgie. When Georgie's class started playing the bean bag toss her teacher asked Amy if the little girls wanted to play. Amy let maddie out of the stoller and led them over to Georgie. She picked up Maddie and handed her a bean bag.

"Can you throw the bean bag at the hole?"

Maddie nodded and threw the bag. She actually hit the board but missed the hole. Katie didn't make it either but they both had fun playing with Georgie. When it was time for lunch they had just layed out the blanket for the 4 of them to have a picnic when Amy looked over and saw Lou still in her work clothes. Georgie smiled and hugged her.

"What did I miss?"

Amy showed her some of the pictures she took while all of them ate. Later in the afternoon the little girls played games with Georgie's class. Then the teacher handed out popsicles. Amy had to put maddie's in a bowl and feed it to her. Georgie rode home with Lou and Katie and Amy took Maddie to go see Ty at the clinic and pick up deworming medicine for the horses. They walked in and Maddie, who was half asleep, wiped her sweaty hair out of her eyes. They found Ty and Scott sitting at their desk.

"Hey Scott. Do you have our order?"

Scott stood up and handed her a box. "There should be enough for all the horses."

"Thanks."

Ty stood up and rubbed Maddie's back. "Somebody is tired."

Maddie smiled. "I went to G's school and played."

Ty kissed her head. "Did you like going to school with Georgie?"

Maddie nodded and Amy laughed. "I think I better get her home."

Ty nodded and said goodbye.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy is super busy this week. Lily was coming for a visit alone, Peter's parents are coming into town, Maddie has the stomach flu, they just got in 3 horses that Amy needs to work with, and Ty was having a dinner for school on friday night and he really wanted her to go with him. Today maddie was throwing up so Amy felt that it was important to say with her. She had just made her some chicken soup and was trying to get her to eat some.

"Come on Maddie just one sip?"

Maddie looked at her and opened her mouth. Amy spooned some soup into her mouth and then wiped her lip. Maddie looked so pathetic. She was pale, she was shivering and she looked so upset. Amy and Ty both felt helpless. The doctor told them that they just needed to let it run its course. Maddie would only eat a few more bites for her and then she layed back onto the couch.

"Momma my belly hurts."

Amy sighed and felt her forhead, "i know Maddie."

Amy covered her with another blanket and then went to get her more medicine for her. She had Maddie take it and then she called Lou.

"hey Amy how's Maddie?"

"She spiked a fever again and she will barely eat for me."

"That's normal. Try giving her some gatorade to keep her hydrated."

"Ok but she is really starting to worry me."

"Amy trust me it's normal just try and keep her as comfortable as possible."

Amy sighed, "Ok thanks Lou."

"Hang in there Amy."

Amy hung up the phone and decided to answer e-mails. When she was done Ty was walking through the door.

"Hey how is she doing?"

Amy hugged him. "She ate a little for me but she's been asleep for a little while."

Ty nodded and walked over to where Maddie was laying on the couch and kissed her forehead. Amy sat down close to her.

"Has her fever come down?"

"Feels like it."

Amy layed down next to maddie she had never felt so helpless.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before Amy knew it Friday was here. Maddie had started feeling better the day before and Ty wanted to go on to his dinner. Amy agreed to go since Lily could watch Maddie. So at 6:30pm Amy and Ty got into Ty's jeep and on their way to the college. When they arrived Amy was shocked at how nice everything was. She had heard Ty tell stories of orientation and was expecting cow intestine picturse everywhere. They were seated close to one of Ty's friends. Ty immediatly introduced Amy to him.

"Hey Cory, this is my wife Amy. Amy this is Cory we have anatomy together."

Cory reminded Amy of Scott a little. "It's nice to meet you."

Cory smiled at her. "You too. Ty never shuts up about you and Maddie."

Ty rolled his eyes. "i do not talk about them that much."

They sat down and Amy kissed Ty's cheek. "I am so proud of you."

Ty smiled. "Thank you."

They danced and chatted with all Ty's classmates. By the time they made it home it was almost midnight. They sent Lily back to the dude ranch and Amy checked on Maddie. She was sound asleep in her bed. Amy shut the door and pulled Ty into the bedroom.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy was shocked when she walked into the barn and saw Tim standing there. She hadn't seen him since he called her an irresponsible mother. Amy felt a wave of anger brush over her. But he smiled at her.

"Hey Amy."

"Dad."

She walked past him to check on Momma and her foal Honey. Honey looked just like Comet.

"Come on Amy don't be like that."

"How would you like me to be?"

Tim grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"You know what you did was stupid."

"Yes alright I know it was and I know i'm lucky that they called it self defense."

"You're right you are. Lucky they didn't have permisson from anyone to be on that property and they ruled you a concerned neighbor. But Amy did you think of your daughter? Of your husband?"

Amy sighed. "Yes but not until after they hit me. I don't want to limit myself because i'm a mom. I would live in constant fear. One of these horses could kick me and kill me, I could fall off of one and hit my head, I could get caught in one of Grandpa's machines, or I could get trampled. Dad I can't give up who I am because I am a wife and mother."

Tim looked at her and nodded. "I guess I was a little harsh."

"No you were right."

Tim held out his hand. "Friends?"

Amy hugged him instead. "Forever."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	18. Chapter 18

Amy was looking for Comet and Momma's real owner. She had placed ads all over town and on their website. So far nothing so Amy filled them missing and had ownership papers made up. Amy knew they couldn't keep them so she started placing for sale ads. She just didn't think anyone would want one so soon. The office phone rang right before dinner so Amy grabbed it while she was doing the evening feed.

"Hello Heartland this is Amy speaking."

"Hello Miracle Girl. Do you know who this is?"

Amy had stepped into the main house. "Umm no."

"It's me Chase Powers."

Amy laughed and walked past everyone in the dining room. Lou asked who it was. "Chase Powers what can I do for you?"

Ty rolled his eyes. Chase laughed. "Well i'm in Hudson and I happened to see that you were trying to sell a Warmblood Gelding."

Amy sat down next to Ty curious. "You're intrested in Comet?"

Everyone raised eyebrows. "Well if you have a nice calm horse then yes. I need a horsefor my son Aaden to learn to ride on."

"Well we have a few horses for sale. Why don't you come out to the ranch and look at them with Aaden?"

"Sure how's tomorrow say 10 o'clock. That way I can get him back for his nap."

"Yeah 10 o'clock is fine. See you then."

Amy stared at the phone.

"Well that was unexpected."

Lou passed her some rolls. "So he's intrested in Comet?"

"He's intrested in a Heartland horse."

Ty stabbed at his meat. "I don't think it's the horses he is coming to see. Who is Aaden?"

"Chase's son."

Ty nodded and ate in silence. When they were in bed later Amy turned and looked at him.

"Ok out with it."

He opened his eyes. "Out with what?"

"You don't want Chase coming to the ranch do you?"

Ty sighed and grabbed her hand. "I just don't trust him with you."

Amy kissed him. "Would you feel better if I had a sudden emergency and needed Scott and you here?"

Ty thought about it. "Well I wouldn't object to that."

Amy kissed him again then smiled. "Consider it done." She molded herself to him and kissed his stuble lined jaw. "You're kinda cute when you're jealous."

Ty looked at her and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy dressed Maddie in the morning in a cute white eyelet sundress, white sandals, and put her hair into a ponytail with a white bow. She walked into the kitchen and set Maddie down so that she could run to Ty. He set his cereal bowl in the sink and grabbed her.

"Aww doesn't my little girl look pretty."

Maddie smiled. "I go to work with Mommy."

Ty grinned and kissed her cheek. Amy and Ty drove to the main house and waited for Chase. He pulled in and hoped out of his truck. He pulled a small boy from the back seat and went up to Amy.

"Hello Miracle Girl."

Amy smiled. "Hey Chase." She held her hand ou to Aaden. "You must be Aaden. My names Amy."

Aaden shook her hand. Chase set her down and noticed Maddie hugging Amy's leg. He knelt down in front of her.

"Hey there little lady." He held out his hand. "My name is Chase. What's yours?"

Maddie shook his hand. "I Maddie Borden."

Amy smiled at her and Chase straightened up and noticed her rings. "Ah Borden finally took that stupid promise ring off your finger."

Amy laughed and noticed Ty walking towards them. When he was close Amy wrapped her arm around his back and leaned on him. "Yeah he finally popped the question."

Ty scowled. "You finally said yes."

Chase looked at them and laughed. "Well do you have horses to show me?"

"Yes I put them all in the round pen."

Amy lead Chase and Aaden over to the pen and Amy helped Aaden stand on the fence. Momma, Honey, Comet, a chestnut gelding Preston and a black and white gelding named Oreo.

"What do you think Aaden?"

He looked at her then back at the pen. "I like that one."

Amy looked to who he was pointing at. Preston. Amy smiled at him.

"That is Preston." She turned to Chase. "He is a 6 year old gelding from Oakatose. The lady that had him gave us all 3 of her horses to rehome. He's pretty calm and has no behavioral issues."

Chase nodded and patted Aaden's back. "Do you want to try him out?"

Aaden looked at Amy. "Can I?"

Amy grinned. "Of course you can."

She walked into the pen and led Preston out. Chase grabbed Aaden a helmut and helped Amy saddle the horse. Then Chase lifted Aaden onto the horse and stepped back.

"What do you think Bud?"

Aaden patted Preston's neck and started having him walk. Amy was shocked at how well the toddler could ride. When the boy stopped the horse he smiled.

"I like him."

Chase smiled and looked at Amy. "How much would you like for him?"

Amy grinned. "I'll take $7,000.00."

Chase shook her hand. "Alright i'll go grab my check book."

He returned and filled out the check then handed it to Amy.

"I can not thank you enough. He's been bugging us for a horse for a month."

Amy laughed and picked Maddie up. "Trust me I know. She got her first horse for her first birthday."

Maddie nodded. "His name Buster."

Chase smiled. "Do we got another horse whisperer on our hands?"

Amy rolled her eyes. Ty grabbed Maddie and looked at Chase.

"So where's your wife?"

"She's at the arena setting up for our show tonight."

Amy smiled. "Still traveling?"

"Yup. We love it. Plus with baby number 2 on the way we are loving the extra cash."

Amy nodded. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. I'm just gratful it's another boy. I don't think I could handle another Sarah."

Amy giggled and rubbed Maddie's back. "Well i'm handling another Ty just fine."

Ty smiled. "Thank you but she is a good mix. She has the Fleming stubborness."

Chase grinned and walked over to help Aaden off of Preston. He lead the horse over. "So Amy when can we take him?"

"I can get his papers together tonight and drop him off to you tommorow."

"Sounds good."

As Chase pulled away Amy wrapped an arm around Ty's waist and rested her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her.

"What?"

"I am so glad I married you."

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "I'm pretty happy about that too."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Amy drove over to the arena. She quickly found Chase's trailer and knocked on the door. Sarah opened it and smiled.

"Hey Amy! Good to see you again."

"You too. So is Aaden here?"

He appeared behind his mother. "Hi Miss. Amy."

"Hi Aaden. I brought your horse for you."

Aaden ran over to her trailer with sarah and Amy walking behind him. Amy opened the trailer and led Preston out. Sarah grinned.

"Wow he is beautiful."

Amy led him over to her and patted his neck. "Well he is also amazing with kids. Perfect beginner horse."

Sarah let him smell her hand before patting him. "Chase mentioned that you and Ty had a little girl."

"Yes Madelyn. Chase mentioned you were expecting baby number 2."

Sarah smiled and rubbed her tiny bump. "Yes. I am so excited. I mean I wanted our kids really close togther so that they would be very close. Plus I was starting to miss the cute little baby clothes."

Amy smiled. "Well Maddie is 16 months so we aren't quite to the second baby yet."

"Yeah. Wait until you have a boy. I mean sure their clothes aren't as fun but they are your little man. Mommy's boy. There is nothing like it."

Amy smiled to herself and watched Aaden climb onto Preston with Sarah's help. Amy culd picture a mini Ty climbing up onto a horse, testing his parents patience, trying to climb everything he could get to and of course helping his daddy with cars and bikes. Amy loved that image. She snapped out of it when Sarah spoke.

"Amy he is perfect. Thank you so much."

"Well I was happy to see him get a good home."

Sarah smiled and gave Preston a mint. "Chase wants to teach Aaden to trick ride. Do you think Preston could be up for that?"

"Yeah he pretty sound and has nice broad shoulders. He'll need to be trained of course."

"Chase can. I can't wait until Aaden can perform with him. He gets frustrated having to sit in the stands."

Amy nodded. "Yeah it's hard to keep them entertained." She handed Sarah a file. "Here are his ownership papers."

"Thank you again." She pulled an envelope out of her back pocket. "Here Chase insisted that you guys get these."

Amy opened the envelope. Inside were 15 V.I.P passes to Chase's show for tonight.

"Oh wow."

"It's our little way of thanking you again for helping us. You're the reason we're still married. So come on out with the whole family. Heck bring a horse or two and perform with Chase."

Amy smiled and something dawned on her. "Well my niece happens to be taking trick riding lessons."

Sarah smiled. "I think we can squeeze her in."

Amy smiled. She left and drove back to Heartland and walked over to where everyone was standing around the round pen watching Katie ride Comet.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone looked at her and Maddie ran over to her so Amy picked her up and walked over.

"Hey cancel all plans tonight."

Lou looked at her. "Why?"

"Because we were all given V.I.P passes to Chase Power's Horse Power show tonight."

Ty rolled his eyes and she jabbed him in the ribs.

"Well Sarah and Chase would like Georgie to do some trick riding in the show."

Georgie ran up to her. "Really?"

"Yup so why don't you go brush Phoenix."

Georgie squealed and ran off towards the barn. Amy laughed at her.

Shane looked at her. "What kinda show is this?"

"He trains Wild horses and makes them rideable then sells them. You would be amazed at what he has gotten these ponies to do."

"Cool."

Amy glanced at Ty. "I was thinking I could do some reining with Spartan."

He nodded but didn't look at her.

"I'm gonna go groom him."

She carried maddie into the barn and lead Spartan out. She smiled at how attentive Georgie was grooming Phoenix. Georgie looked at her curiously as she set Maddie down.

"So what tricks should I do?"

"What about this combo. Hippodrome, Cherokee Drag, spin the horn, back drag, and finish with a side hippodrome."

Georgie smiled. "Perfect."

A while later Amy carried Maddie into their house to change and found Ty on the couch watching tv.

"Hey you're coming tonight right?"

Ty turned off the tv and looked at her. "I don't know."

Amy set Maddie down so she could play and sat down next to him. "Please. You know I always perform better when I can look up and see your face in the crowd."

Ty sighed. "Why did you agree to go?"

Amy smiled and kissed him. "Because I thought it would be something fun to do with the family. Plus I have been thinking."

"Uh oh."

"Maybe you were right."

He raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

Amy looked at Maddie. "Maybe we should start trying for another around her second birthday."

He looked shocked. "Are you sure?"

Amy smiled. "I want our kids to be as close as Georgie and Katie are. But if they grow up together and play together they will be even closer."

Ty grinned. "Exactly how many do you want?"

Amy pretended to think hard. "Hmm if we had 6 or 7 we could have our own family rodeo."

Ty looked at her terrified and she laughed.

"Kidding. 3 kids is my absoulute limit and even then i'm nervous."

Ty kissed her cheek. "I just want at least 1 boy."

"Ok then we try for another another and if it's a boy we're done but if it's a girl we try for a third. Deal?"

Ty pulled her into his lap and kissed her. "Deal."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they all arrived to the arena they went to the enterance that their passes indicated. Amy handed her pass to the guard he smiled at her.

"Oh yes Mr. Power's wants your group to park back here and put your horses in the small pen."

Amy nodded and led the family in. She helped Georgie unloaded Phoenix and put he and Spartan into the pen. Sarah came running towards all of them with Aaden.

"Hey Amy!" She hugged her gently. "I am so glad you guys could make it. Chase will be out in a minute he is with Liberty."

Amy smiled. "Well this is Georgie."

Sarah shook Georgie's hand. "Nice to meet you. I can't wait to see you trick ride."

"Thanks for letting me in the show."

"No problem." Sarah noticed Ty holding Maddie. "You must be Miss. Madelyn."

Maddie had her head on Ty's shoulder but she grinned. "I Maddie."

"Well it's nice to meet you Maddie." She turned to look at everyone. "So the V.I.P box is right through that door and the consession stand is right next to it. If you guys need anything let the guard at the door know."

As the family went to sit down Amy and Georgie stayed with the horses. Chase came out and smiled at them.

"Hey Miracle Girl!"

"Hi Chase."

He patted Spartan and smiled at Georgie. "You must be Georgie. I can't wait to see your performance."

"Thanks."

He turned and pulled the window open. "Here you'll be able to see everything. I will call Georgie out after the last pony then Amy. Then we will do the ride around the ring all together."

Amy smiled. "Sounds great."

They watched Chase work with about 4 ponies. He had them jumping through fire rings, walking on seesaws, going around barrels, kicking balls with their noses, and picking hula hoops up with their teeth. Amy had to admit she was impressed. Georgie climbed onto Phoenix in her pink sparkly riding outfit. Amy heard Chase over the loud speaker.

"And now as a special treat I have invited 2 very talented guest performers. Up first is one of Hudson's youngest trick riders. Please help me welcome Miss. Georgie and her horse Phoenix Rising!"

Georgie took a deep breath and rode Phoenix into the arena. Amy was nervous. No one had ever seen Georgie perform tricks this advanced except for Amy. Georgie took Phoenix for a lap around the ring then stood up for a perfect hippodrome. Then she swung down for the cherokee drag. Amy saw the crown gasp as she let her hands and hair drag on the ground. When she straightened up she did the spin the horn. It was her only trick that was a little shaky so far. She had only practiced it twice. But she did great. Then she did the back drag perfectly and the crowd cheered. Finally she did the side hippodrome and the crowd roared Georgie smiled and rode a lap for applause and then came to Amy's side.

"How did I do?"

"Georgie that was incredible!"

"Thanks."

Amy climbed onto Spartan. She rode him bareback with no bridle or bit. She heard Chase speak again.

"Wow wasn't she amazing?! And now Hudson's own Miracle Girl, Amy Borden on Spartan!"

Amy rode into the ring and started feeling the butterflies. She saw Ty and Maddie cheering and smiled all fear going away. She leaned down to Spartan and whispered in his ear.

"This may be our last performance. You are getting a little old I want you to be healthy. So lets give these folks a show."

Spartan's ears perked and he raised his head. Suddenly the song Unbreakable by Tania Hancheroff started playing through the speakers and Amy grinned. She rode Spartan around the ring once then had him jump over the 3 jumps in the ring. Amy rode them out with her arms out to the side. The crowd cheered. Amy then spun Spartan in circles. She then got an idea and just went for it. She stood on top of spartan and had him jump over the poles on the ground and the crowd roared. She sat back down and Spartan sudenly reared in delight. Amy held on and rode him in a lap again. She stopped in the middle of the arena and kissed Spartan's neck.

"That's my boy. That's my Spartan."

He whinnied at her and she was soon joined by chase and Georgie. Chase spoke into his headset.

"Wow wasn't that incredible? Can I get a final round of applause for Spartan and Phoenix?"

Amy and Georgie rode a lap around the pen and Chase spoke while they rode.

"How about for Amy and Georgie?"

The crowd rose to their feet and Amy grinned. When they put the horses back into the pen Spartan nudged her hand and looked at her upset.

"Oh are you mad that I said that might be your last performance?"

It looked like Spartan nodded.

"Well if you keep yourself healthy we can perform."

When the family walked over Amy ran over to Ty and kissed him.

"Did you see Georgie I mean she stuck every trick and Spartan was acting like he did when I first got him."

Ty smiled and passed her Maddie. "It was amazing."

Maddie smiled at her mommy and Amy lifted her onto Spartan. Spartan shocked Amy by walking on his own and letting Maddie stay on. When Amy pulled maddie off he nuzzled his head against Maddie's. She reached her tiny hand out and patted his head then kissed his nose.

"I love you Spartan."

Everyone awed and Amy looked around. After everything they had been through together, they were a family and Amy knew they would handle anything life threw their way.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY. I WILL START WRITING A SEQUAL VERY SOON. THERE WILL BE A LOT MORE OF TY AND AMY AS A FAMILY WITH MADDIE AND A TON OF NEW ADVENTURES. PLEASE WRITE FEEDBACK I LOVE HEARING EVERYONES THOUGHTS. TILL NEXT TIME-**

**SISSY 3**


End file.
